WarnaWarni Cinta Bersama Sang Dobe
by uchi hayui chan
Summary: Otak jahil Sasuke langsung aktif saat melihat wajah-sok-serius naruto saat meminta permohonan. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto lalu berbisik jahil,"Kami-sama, semoga aja si author super gaje ini mau ngebuatin sequel fic ini dengan rate M  "
1. Chapter 1

KRING…..KRING…..

Sebuah tangan tan menggapai-gapai meja di sampingnya untuk mematikan benda berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya tapi benda tersebut tak kunjung didapatnya.

KRING KRING KRING

" Aarghh, alarm kau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku! " teriak frustasi seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan sambil bangun dari tidurnya lalu matanya beralih pada jam weker di sampingnya dan,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Waaaaa, jam tujuh gue terlambat! " pemuda tersebut kembali histeris. Pemuda yang memiliki mata sapphire tersebut segera pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan memakai baju dengan asal-asalan. Rambutnya yang berantakan tetap dibiarkan seperti itu alias gak disisir.

Pemuda dengan 3 garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Di cermin tersebut bisa terlihat seorang pemuda yang badannya tergolong mungil tapi tetap di atas rata-rata -?-dengan badan proposional dan kulit tan, dibalut dengan seragam SMU, kemeja putih dan celana merah kotak-kotak, rambutnya yang acak-acakan ditambah cengiran lebar sukses membuatnya terlihat err, manis?

" oh iya gue kan dah telat " dan dengan lebay-nya pemuda tersebut berlarian dari kamarnya yang didominasi dengan warna oranye dan kuning itu menuju pintu kamarnya dan begitu pintu kamar dibuka,

BUG

GUBRAK

" Wuuaaaa!"

Dengan sangat tidak elitnya pemuda itu menubruk 'sesuatu' yang ada di depan kamarnya dan karna tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan ia pun limbung ke depan. Sang pemuda memejamkan erat matanya menantikan detik-detik jatuhnya tubuhnya ke lantai dingin dan keras. Ia menghitung dalam hati

' 1, 2, 3 '

Dan terdengarlah suara 'BUG' yang begitu keras. Eh, tapi kenapa pemuda tadi tidak terlihat kesakitan ?

" Eh, kenapa lantai rumah empuk? Kenapa nggak sakit? Ah! Kami-sama aku pasti sudah di surga! Aarghhh " tetap dengan menutup matanya pemuda itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, tangannya juga meraba-raba sesuatu yang dianggapnya lantai itu.

" Oh Kami-sama! Tolong aku! Help me please. Huwe.. " sekarang ia mulai merengek-rengek tak jelas.

" Hei! Dobe, bisa nggak loe turun dari badan gue? loe tahu? Badan loe itu berat banget " kini sebuah suara bariton menimpali kata-kata tak jelas dari sang pemuda pertama.

pemuda tadi sejenak tertegun lalu berteriak, " Aargh! Bahkan sekarang lantai pun bisa bicara! Oh God aku benar-benar sudah di surga. "

" Hei, hei, loe tu masih hidup, dobe! Makanya buka dulu tuh mata! " suara berat tadi kini terdengar kesal.

Dengan perlahan pemuda tersebut mulai membuka matanya memperlihatkan bola mata sapphire indah yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh kelopak mata dan setelah mata itu terbuka,

Huft

Ia menahan nafasnya melihat apa yang kini ada di bawahnya, seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dan rambut biru dongker berantakan memakai baju kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana selutut berwarna hitam, di tangan kanan laki-laki itu terdapat kaleng coca cola yang isinya sudah jatuh berceceran di lantai sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda di atasnya.

Si pemuda berkulit tan memerah mengingat seberapa dekat jarak diantara mereka, ia bahkan sampai tak berkedip memandang sosok sempurna di bawahnya.

" Woi, dobe! Sampai kapan loe mau ngiatin gue kayak gitu, hah? Cepet bangun! Loe tuh berat tahu! " wajah laki-laki itu kini tampak kesal. pemuda yang di panggil 'Dobe' tadi tetap tak bergeming dari tempatya.

" NARUTOOO! " kekesalan laki-laki itu sudah memuncak.

" Eh? Ah , apa? O-oh ya-ya gue bangun " kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto tadi lalu ia pun segera bangun dan duduk bersimpuh di samping laki-laki yang ia timpa tadi, wajahnya yang masih merah padam tertunduk memandang lantai di bawahnya, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, dan nafasnya pun mulai tersengal-sengal.

' Huf, sabar Naruto! loe itu kenapa sih? Sabar! Dia itu niichan loe, Naru! Niichan loe! ' ia menasehati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

HAH

Terdengar helaan nafas Naruto, ia sudah mulai tenang sekarang tapi ketenangan itu kembali hancur saat sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya perlahan, lalu tangan satunya menyentuh dagu Naruto, mengangkatnya agar tak tertunduk.

Dua bola mata saling beradu. Biru langit dan hitam kelam. Sapphire dan onyx.

Tangan besar yang berada di dagu Naruto beranjak naik ke kepalanya mengusapnya dengan sayang, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya yang berada di wajah manis itu lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, membiarkannya beberapa saat agar sensasi hangat itu bisa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, dan setelah berakhir kedua bola mata itu kembali bertemu mulai menyisakan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" Sasu niichan " Naruto mendesah pelan

" Hah.. " kali ini helaan nafas orang yang dipanggil 'Sasu niichan' lah yang terdengar.

Lalu laki-laki yang di panggil niichan itu berkata, " LOE ITU! DASAR DOBE! LOE MAU BUNUH GUE YA? HAH? LARI-LARIAN GAK JELAS GITU DARI KAMAR, JANTUNG GUE NIH MAU COPOT, DOBE! "

Yang diteriaki begitu hanya menutup telinganya pasrah.

Dan mengumpat dalam hati, ' Padahal gue kira si Sasu-teme niichan mau ngomong sesuatu yang lembut, dasar! '

" iya-iya TEME nii gue tersayang, Naru minta maaf. " kata Naruto sembari bangun dari duduknya, entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa di hatinya. Lalu ia merapikan seragamnya dan ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

DEG

" Teme, ini kan sudah jam tujuh lewat. Waaaaa, kita terlambat beneran. " katanya kini kembali panik. Lalu ia menarik tangan sang kakak untuk bangun dari duduknya, lalu Naruto kini berlari menuju tangga ke lantai 1 tapi tangan kakaknya menahannya.

" Outouto gue tersayang ini tuh masih libur semester tahu! Emang loe mau di sekolah Cuma berduaan ama satpam, hah? " kata Nii-chan Naruto yang ternyata bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke kini mulai memijit-mijit dahinya.

' dasar dobe. ' katanya dalam hati.

" hah? Masa? Hehe " Dengan muka merah Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya agar membentuk huruf ' V '.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. " Ganti baju sana! Abis itu turun, sarapan dah siap. " kata Sasuke sambil berbalik ke lantai 1, tapi sebelum turun ke tangga Sasuke sempat berpesan, " Nanti pas keluar dari kamar, jangan lari-lari gak jelas lagi. Kalau loe jatuh gue yang repot. "

Mungkin kedengerannya kasar tapi sebenarnya Sasuke itu kakak yang baik *masa? Perasaan sasuke jahat deh-dichidori-tepar*, hanya saja sifatnya memang begitu. Naruto pun juga masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintunya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size yang begitu mewah, ia ingin menenangkan jantungnya, uh! Ia masih deg deg-an. Setelah baikan, ia mulai membuka seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaos oranye dan boxer hitam, lalu rambutnya yang tadi di acak-acakan sekarang pun dibiarkan tak tersisir, ia lebih suka rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Kini, sekali lagi ia menghadap ke cermin. Memperhatikan dirinya dengan sesakma.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto dan menyandang marga Uchiha itu merupakan anak bungsu dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikase Minato, keluarga terkaya nomor satu di seluruh Jepang. Naruto juga mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Ia baru menduduki kelas 1 SMU di sekolah SMU swasta yang paling terkenal di daerahnya yaitu daerah Konoha, Konoha Senior High School.

Setelah puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, naruto segera turun ke lantai 1. Di sana Sasuke sudah menunggu, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya.

" Teme, Tou-san sama Kaa-san mana? " Tanya Naruto setelah duduk di samping Sasuke yang sudah memulai acara makannya. " Tadi pagi pergi ke luar kota, katanya sih lagi 4 hari mereka baru pulang. " jawab sang kakak enteng.

" Kenapa mendadak banget? " Tanya Naruto sambil ikut menyantap sarapan paginya.

" Katanya sih, emang baru tadi pagi di telpon sama rekan bisnisnya. "

" Oh "

Begitu selesai sarapan Sasuke langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. " Eh, Dobe. Loe yang nyuci piring gue ya! " kata sang kakak sambil pergi dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Naruto pun hanya meng-iya kan permintaan-err..suruhan mungkin-dari kakaknya.

Acara makan naruto juga sudah selesai. Tak mau berlama-lama, ia segera bangun dan membereskan piring-piring di atas meja makan lalu mulai mencucinya.

BENGONG

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Naruto mencuci piring dengan berlama-lama sambil berbengong-bengong ria. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada tangan-tangan usil yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Lalu berbisik di telinganya, " Kalo nyuci piring tuh jangan sambil bengong. Kalo ada maling masuk, loe pasti gak sadar deh, suer. "

Naruto tiba-tiba terlonjak, gimana enggak coba? Bayangkan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk mu dari belakang dan membisikan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. ASTAGA! Cape dech!

" SASU-TEME! " yah Cuma itu kata yang keluar dari Bibir mungil Naruto, dia bener-bener kaget.

" Hahaha..haha, Loe itu dasar Dobe, bodoh, idiot. Hahaha haa " yang diteriaki sih Cuma ketawa gak jelas. Lalu sasuke menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Naruto dan mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu ia kembali berkata, " Dobe, loe ada acara hari ini? "

DEG

DEG

' Aduh Teme, jangan deket-deket, Aaarrghh, kenapa sih jantung gue ini? ' batin Naruto.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka sedeket ini, hal kayak gini emang udah biasa tapi yang biasanya yang jail diantara mereka tuh Naruto bukan Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa hari ini jantung Naruto senang sekali melompat- lompat gaje begitu ngeliat Sasuke dalam jarak sedekat ini.

" Dobe, loe ada acara gak? Jawab dong! " Sasuke kini benar-benar sebal pada adiknya ini

" Eh? Em, enggak ada kok. Emangnya kenapa? " Naruto mulai buka suara, tangannya masih sibuk nyuci piring. Dia ngak minta Sasuke buat ngelepasin pelukannya soalnya Naruto sendiri yang biasanya memperlakukan kakaknya begitu terus kalau tiba-tiba Naruto minta Sasuke ngelepasin pelukannya pasti Sasuteme-nya ngira ini ada apa-apanyakan?

" Jalan yuk! Gue lage boring banget nih! " ajaknya pada Dobe-nya. Kepala Sasuke kini sedikit miring ke arah sang adik, " Hhmm, rambut loe harum, Dobe. " sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma yang begitu disukainya dari sang adik, citrus.

Naruto yang dikatai begitu jelas saja memerah, lalu ia berkata, " Eh, emm..mungkin karna gue baru keramas kemarin. " ( jawaban seadanya * wkwkwkwkw* ).

" And gue juga lagi gak ada acara, boring juga sih! " lanjutnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi gemas sendiri. Lalu pipi gemal itupun mendapat cubitan gemas dari sang kakak

" aduh teme! Sakit tau! Dasar TEME JAHAT! " rajuknya manja.

Sang kakak hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adik yang dicintainya itu. Eh? Tunggu! Apa? Dicintai?

HAH…

SUSAH DIJELASKAN!

Sebenarnya Naruto bukan anak kandung dari Fugaku dan MInato. Hal itu diketahui Sasuke sudah lama mungkin sudah 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih duduk di kelas 9 SMP (Naruto sampe sekarang belum tahu). Semenjak saat itu dia agak menjaga jarak dengan Naruto tapi Naruto-nya malah makin lengket ama dia.

AARGGHH

PARAAAAAHHHH!

Tapi berkat itu dia tahu kalau dia menyukai Naruto jadi 1 tahun belakangan ini malah dia yang CKDK (Cari Kesempatan Dalam Kesempitan).

Kembali ke realita…

" Ke mall yuk! Gue pingin beli kado buat ultahnya Tenten lagi 2 hari. "Sasuke buka suara lagi.

" Ah iya ya! Aduh gue kok lupa sih ama ultahnya Tenten neechan ! " Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

" Ya udah, belinya bareng aja. " katanya senyum.

Sasuke OOC seperti ini Cuma di depan Naruto, Kyuubi (kakak sepupunya*tinggal di Ame*), and sama sahabat-sahabtnya aja, yaitu Tenten si cewek tomboy yang pintar, Suigetsu cowok berisik yang super duper hiperaktif, dan shikamaru Si cowok dengan slogan 'MEREPOTKAN', dan Neji si cowok kalem yang aslinya super duper hiper mesum kuadrat.

" he-eh, kalo gitu gue ganti baju dulu ya! "katanya sembari menarik tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke yang tangannya diarik-tarik gaje gitu sih cuman protes," Woi, jangan ditarik gitu! Sakit tahu! "

Naruto hanya nyengir. Beda sama Sasuke yang selalu stay cool di mana aja, Naruto lebih dikenal sebagai anak yang ceria, manis, and hyper aktif. Lalu ia beranjak naik kembali ke kamar yang kemudian diikuti Sasuke.

Naruto kembali masuk ke tempat keramatnya : KAMAR. Ia segera mengaduk-aduk lemarinya mencari baju yang cocok untuknya. Lalu ia mendapatkannya, sebuah baju t-shirt berwarna Kuning dengan gambar lampu menyala ditengahnya dan celana jeans hitam. Dan satu lagi jam tangan putih susu bertengger manis di tangan kanannya. Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya ia segera memakai sepatu kets putihnya.

Lalu ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan tentu dengan hati-hati, ia tak mau insiden tadi pagi terulang lagi dan ketika ia keluar kamar ia mendapatkan sang kakak tengah bersender di tembok samping pintu kamarnya sambil melipat tangan bosan.

Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sekarang memakai t-shirt berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan di atasnya di lapisi dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam yang kancingnya tidak terkancing. Ia memasangkan bajunya dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih (sama kayak Naruto). Rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang malah menambah kesan keren pada diri Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Naruto, senyum seorang Uchiha.

" kenapa sih loe itu 'dandannya' lama banget? Padahal hasilnya pas-pasan." Katanya sinis dengan penekanan di kata dandan tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

' jiah! Keluar dah sinisme-nya dia! Dasar!' Naruto berbatin ria.

" Uuh, Teme yang kejam! Siapa yang dandan huh!" kata Naruto ikutan sinis.

Naruto melipat tangannya, pipinya dikembungkan pertanda ia sedang kesal, lalu ia berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju ke tangga.

" Hei, hei! Anak manis gak boleh marah-marah lho. Hahaha " Sasuke kembali menggoda Naruto dan akhirnya Sasuke malah mendapat hadiah istimewa dari adik tercintanya itu, yaitu : SEBUAH PUKULAN TELAK DI BAHUNYA ( wkwkwkwk ).

UUGH…

Sasuke hanya meringis tak jelas dan Naruto pun juga ketawa gak jelas.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa bersama menuju garase tempat mobil Sasuke terpajang sempurna.

MOBIL?

YAP!

Mobil memang bukan hal yang sulit bagi keluarga Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan keluarga KAYA RAYA. Tiap anggota keluarga memiliki 1 mobil pribadi kecuali Naruto. Bukannya Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya pilih kasih tapi memang Naruto yang menolak untuk dibelikan selain karna ia tak bisa mengendarai mobil dia lebih suka pergi bersama dengan Kakaknya yang paling TEME ini.

Ketika sampai di garase terlihat sebua mobil Ferrari hitam milik sasuke.

Yah hitam memang warna khas Sasuke, syukur-syukur kulit Sasuke putih gak hitam, wkwk.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, Sasuke di bangku kemudi dan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Mobil mulai meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha dan mulai memasuki padatnya jalan raya dan mengimpasi berbagai jenis kendaraan. Sampai akhirnya mobil tersebut berhenti di parkiran sebuah mall besar di pusat kota, barulah mereka turun dari mobil mewah tersebut.

Setelah memasuki mall itu Naruto mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

" Wow! Baju itu keren "

" Bonekanya manis buat sakura-chan!"

" jam tangan terbaru! Limited edition! "

Yah! Kurang lebih begitulah ocehan-ocehan tak jelas Naruto. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto ke toko aksesoris barulah pemuda itu diam.

" Hah? Ngapain ke toko aksesoris? Temeku yang tercinta ini mau belajar dandan ya? " katanya sambil cekikikan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata Naruto tadi lalu dia mulai angkat suara, " Loe kira gua ngajak loe ke sini tuh karna apa, huh? Cepet pilih hadiah sana! "

"Ekh! Iya ya! Tapi kita harus kasi apa ya? " tanyanya sembari mencubit dagu dan memasang tampang ala detektif.

" Loe kan cewek, jadi loe harusnya tau dong apa yang cewek sukain. " Sasuke berkata asal.

Dan Sasuke pun sukses mendapat pukulan telak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Huf! Kenapa sih gue harus dapet niichan nyebelin gini? " katanya berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang, " Hei. Dobe! Jangan ngambek dong. Teme-loe ini kan jadi sedih. " katanya sembari mencium pipi gempal Naruto.

DEG

DEG

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Naruto mulai bermasalah lagi ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuh pipi mulusnya. Ukh! Bahkan pipinya kini mulai merona.

" Iich loe ni apa-apaan sih? Ini tu tempat umum tau! Kalo orang lain liat malah malu-maluin aja, Dasar Teme! " hanya dengan berkata begini Naruto dapat menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

" Emang peduli apa ama orang lain lagian kan elo yang biasanya gini, Dobe. " katanya tetap tak melepas pelukannya.

" Ich! Jangan panggil gue dobe lagi kenapa sih? Dasar Teme ayam!" jantungnya tambah deg-degan.

Melihat Naruto yang udah kayak kepiting rebus gitu ( merah banget mukanya) akhirnya sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu menepuk kepala adiknya tiga kali dan berkata, " Udahlah sana pilih hadiah, Dobe ".

"uumm iya iya! " katanya ogah-ogahan tapi tiba-tiba dia menegang begitu mendengar pembicaraan sekumpulan gadis di belakangnya.

" ih! Liat ada cowok keren banget tuh " kata seorang cewek berambut sepinggang.

" Iya keren banget! Hei, tadi liat gak? Pas cowok itu meluk cowok di depannya? " kali ini cewek berponi rata lah yang angkat bicara.

" Iya lihat! So sweet banget ya! Yaoian tuh!haha." satu lagi gadis yang berkaca mata menimpali.

" Mereka pasti pasangan kekasih! Yah walau pun sayang cowok-cowok sekeren itu dilewatin tapi kalo diliat-liat mereka cocok! Akh mesranya gue harus dapet fotonya. " cewek rambut panjang kembali nyroscos.

" iya! Gue juga mau fotonya. Gila! Mereka cocok banget! " kini si kaca mata mulai senyum-senyum gak jelas ala seorang fujoshi akut.

Sasuke yang ternyata juga mendengar perkataan mereka hanya menampilkan evil smirk-nya dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide jail terlintas di otaknya. Dia menarik Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya untuk menghadap ketiga cewek tadi hal itu membuat mereka agak terkejut begitu juga Naruto.

' pasti Sasuteme mau marahin mereka deh!haha! ' dalam hati Naruto sudah mulai ketawa-ketawa gak jelas.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain bukannya memarahi ketiga cewek tadi tapi Sasuke malah memeluk Naruto dari samping dan berkata,

" Oh ya? Emang kita berdua cocok ya? "

" Eh? Umm iya kalian cocok banget, suer! " si cewek poni ratalah yang menimpali perkataan Sasuke.

" Tuh kan, Dobe! Kata mereka kita cocok! " kata Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Tapi Naruto Cuma diam.

' Gila! Maluuuuu!' batin Naru dalam hati.

" iya bener kalian cocok banget kok! Yang satu keren and yang satunya lagi manis! Pair yaoi yang paling keren deh! Emm ngomong-ngomong kalian ini beneran pacaran kan? " kini cewek rambut sepingganglah yang angkat suara.

" Ekh? Ka-kami emm, eng- " Naruto mulai gelagapan ditanyai seperti itu dan ketika dia mau menjawab malah Sasuke yang duluan menjawab, " Iya! Gue ma dia pacaran. " kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Sudah kami duga! Kalian serasi banget! Kita mau balik dulu, moga langgeng ya! " cewek rambut panjang mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto lalu menarik ke-dua temannya.

" Bye! " Sasuke melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka dan para gadis itupun juga melambai kea rah mereka. Setelah mereka menghilang, Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu,

" HAHAHAA " Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, " muka loe merah banget, Dobe! " Sasuke kembali tertawa.

" Arggghh! TEME! " setelah berteriak Naruto pergi ke tempat koleksi jam tangan meninggalkan kakaknya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara marah dan malu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menjauh darinya segera mengejar adiknya itu. " Hei, Dobe! Jangan marah dong, gue Cuma bercanda kok! Lagian sekali-kali gue yang kayak gitu gak apa-apa dong, kan biasanya elo yang kayak gitu. " katanya masih sambil cekikikan.

" Iya, iya! Gak usah dibahas lagi, deh! "

" Hmp..ya, oke! "

Setelah itu mereka memilih-milih hadiah untuk Tenten. Tenten adalah sahabat Sasuke dari SMP, dia adalah gadis yang tomboy, pintar, anggun, dan anak dari keluarga terpandang.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama akhirnya mereka mendapatkan sebuah hadiah, yaitu sebuah jam tangan yang terbuat dari perak dan dihiasi beberapa permata yang membentuk kupu-kupu.

Lalu mereka pun membayarnya ke kasir.

" Teme nii, ke kafetaria yuk! Gue laper. " Naruto mulai buka suara setelah keluar dari toko aksesoris itu.

" oh, emm iya deh! Udah jam 11 sih! " Sasuke berkata sambil melirik jam tangannya. Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke arah kafetaria di lantai 2.

Setelah sampai di sana mereka memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela agar dapat melihat pemandangan di sana. Lalu seorang pelayan datang kepada mereka.

" Permisi, tuan- tuan, anda ingin memesan apa? " kata pelayan tersebut sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Saya sandwich dan jus tomat. " kata Sasuke dan pelayan tadi pun mencatatnya dengan cekatan.

" Lalu tuan ingin memesan apa? " pelayan kini kembali tersenyum ramah.

" Saya mau jus jeruk sama fried chiken terus kentang gorengnya juga ya, mbak. " Naruto tersenyum.

" Baik! " sang pelayan lalu meninggalkan mereka.

" Teme! " Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan bahu kakaknya. " Hn. " Sasuke membalasnya dengan ogah-ogahan. " Kenapa sih loe seneng jus tomat? Perasaan gak enak deh? Terus gak manis lagi! " Naruto bertanya sambil memasang pose ala wartawan yang akan mewawancarai seorang artis.

" Justru karna gak manis itu makanya gue suka jus tomat, Dobe! Masa gitu aja gak tau! Loe tu dah brapa lama sih hidup sama gue? " sebuah senyum jail tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

" Ich! Loe apa-apan sih? Pake dobe segala! Gak lucu tau! " naruto mulai merengut sebal.

" Loe juga biasa manggil gue 'teme' kan? Gak salah dong kalo gue manggil loe dobe. "

" huh, terserah! " Naruto tak melanjutkannya lagi, kalo gini terus dia bisa bête terus nih.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu sang pelayan pun datang , membawa pesanan mereka," ini pesanan tuan, silahkan menikmati. "

" Oh ya, terima kasih. " Naruto kembali memasang senyum cerahnya. Lau sang pelayan pun meninggalkan mereka membiarkan pelanggannya untuk menikmati hidangan yang telah disajikan. Acara makan itu berlangsung dalam diam karena Naruto dan sasuke menganut system : kalo makan jangan ngomong, kalo ngomong jangan makan. Setelah mereka selasai menyantap makanan mereka, Sasuke pun pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

" Berapa totalnya? " Tanya Sasuke datar.

" Semuanya Rp 85.000, 00, tapi karena di sini sedang mengadakan diskon khusus untuk sepasang kekasih maka totalnya menjadi Rp 42.500, 00 ditambah sofenir, yaitu 2 cincin khusus untuk sepasang kekasih. " pertanyaan Sasuke dibalas dengan panjang lebar oleh si penjaga kasir.

" Kekasih?" Tanya Sasuke heran, ' Emang bener ya gue ma Si dobe kayak pacaran? Kenapa semua orang ngira gitu? Ah! Tapi baguslah kalo gitu! ' sambungnya dalam hati.

" Iya tuan soufenir ini khusus untuk sepasang kekasih. Silahkan anda menuju ke sana untuk meminta soufenir anda. " kata penjaga kasir lagi sambil menunjukan arah yang dimaksud.

Setelah membayar Sasuke pun menuju arah yang ditujukan, dia memberi kode pada Naruto agar tetap duduk di tempat mereka tadi.

Ternyata di sana Sasuke ditanyai namanya dan nama 'pasangannya' lalu para pekerjanya pun memasukan cincin tadi pada sebuah mesin untuk mengukir nama.

Setelah mendapatkan cincin itu sasuke segera keluar dia tak mau berlama-lama di tempat pengap penuh manusia-manusia itu. Ia pun menghampiri Naruto yang sudah keriting menunggunya.

" Teme loe lama banget sih? " tanyanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" tadi ada urusan dikit. " katanya enteng sambil melewati Naruto. Naruto yang sudah ditinggal hanya mengikuti sang kakak.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam mencoba menikmati suasana tenang yang damai. Begitu masuk ke mobil pun suasana itu tak terpecahkan. Seolah-olah mereka hanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Sementara itu,

di kediaman Sasuke dan Naruto seseorang sedang mengacak-acak isi kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausnya sembari mengumpat kesal.

" Wah! Capek, kemana sih dua cecunguk itu? Masak rumah dibiarin kosong gini! Syukur gue bukan rampok, cobak kalo rampok abis dah nih rumah. " umpatnya sambil terus mengacak-acak isi kulkas tapi yang ditemukannya hanya 2 macam minuman, yaitu : jus tomat dan jus jeruk!

" Gila! Masak kulkas segede gajah gini isinya Cuma jus tomat ma jus jeruk aja, payah! Bener-bener khas 2 cecunguk itu! " sambil terus mengumpat ia menuangkan air putih dingin ke gelas, dia tidak mengambil jus karena dia menganut system : SUGAR IS HELL.

Beda ama Sasuke walaupun Sasuke tidak menyukai manis tapi bukan berarti dia benci gula, and beda juga sama Naruto, jika kedua orang yang lain HATE SWEET tapi jika Naruto akan menganut system : SWEET IS MY SELF.

" Hah! Lama amat sih mereka,lagi ngapain sih? Kering gue sendiri sini! " kini bukan umpatan tak jelas yang keluar dari mulut pemuda tadi tapi helaan nafas. Karena bosan menunggu akhirnya dia memilih untuk menonton TV, memencet-mencet tombol remot dan menggonta-ganti acara sambil mulai merengut gaje lagi.

" Cih! Acara macem apaan nih? Norak abis! Perasaan di Ame gak ada deh acara kayak gini! " habis sudah kesabaran pemuda ini.

Tanpa ia sadari 2 orang remaja mengernyit melihat kehadirannya di rumah mereka. Yap! Mereka adalah Sasuke and Naruto. Tadi ketika akan masuk ke rumah, mereka bingung kenapa rumah mereka tidak dikunci, karena mereka beranggapan yang masuk adalah maling maka di tangan Naruto sudah bersiap sebuah kayu yang ia dapat di halaman.

Tapi rasa was-was Naruto dan Sasuke langsung lenyap begitu melihat siapa yang berada di dalam rumah mereka.

Pemuda tadi yang sedang menggonta-ganti acara merasa agak risih akhirnya dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia menemukan 2 cecunguk yang dicarinya sedang mematung memperhatikannya.

SUNYI. . .

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Dan ,

" WAAAAAAAAA! KYUUU! " teriakan Naruto sukses memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu. Naruto langsung melempar kayu yang di pegangnya ke arah halaman menerjang dan pemuda itu tak memperdulikan Sasuke dan orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kyuu' tadi sedang meringis mengasihani telinga mereka yang kena penyakit struk karena teriakan Naruto.

BUG

Naruto sukses memeluk pemuda tadi.

"Kyuu, gue kangen! " katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Uhuk uhuk, gila! Dasar jeruk, le-lepas! Sesek tau! " pemuda itu berkata dengan susah payah plus batuk-batuk.

" Eh? Emm, iya-iya hehehe. "Narutonya malah ketawa-ketawa gaje sambil duduk di sofa samping pemuda tadi. Sasuke yang sudah berhasil memulihkan telinganya pun ikut duduk di sofa single yang berada di samping Naruto.

" Elo kapan dateng? " Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal, ' yah! Gak jadi deh gue berduaan ama Naruto! ' Sasuke berbatin dalam hati.

" Tadi! Kalian ni, rumah jangan dibiarin kosong gini dong! Syukur gue bukan rampok! " 'Kyuu' muai sebal lagi mengingat dia yang sampai kering menunggu 2 adiknya itu.

" tadi gue ma si dobe ke mall. " Sasuke ngomong dengan ogah-ogahan. Sedangkan 'Kyuu' yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya menyeringai usil.

" Ckck, jadi setiap ditinggal berdua, kalian selalu kencan, hm? "

" Ekh, gak kok! Gue ma teme Cuma beli kado buat Tenten neechan. " Naruto mulai memerah mendengar kata 'kencan' yang diucapkan oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

" Terus kalo bukan kencan, kenapa muka loe merah? " seringaian 'Kyuu' makin melebar melihat wajah Naruto semerah itu.

" E-enggak kok! " kata Naruto sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Emang iya kok, muka loe merah! Kalo gak kenapa ditutup? " tawa 'kyuu' sudah hampir meledak.

" Udahlah! Loe ma Si ayam hitam berjalan itu kan saling suka pacaran aja! " 'Kyuu' kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke melotot.

" What? " Tanya Sasuke and Naruto barengan. 'Kyuu' kini benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya. " Hahahaa, hmp, tuh kan! Ngomongnya aja kompak banget! Khekheke, pacaran ja sono! "

" Kyuu! Loe ngomong apa sih? " entah kenapa Sasuke ikutan memerah.

" Iya nih, Kyuu! Topiknya gak enak! " Naruto mendukung perkataan Sasuke.

" Hahahaa, iya-iya. Lagian gue kan Cuma bercanda. Loe berduanya aja yang terlalu menghayati, hahaa! " 'Kyuu' kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Kyuu' adalah kakak sepupu Naruto dan Sasuke yang tinggal di Ame. Kyuu dengan nama lengkap Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah anak bungsu dari Uzumaki Kushina ( cowok) dan Uchiha Mikoto (adik Fugaku). Kyuubi berumur 18 tahun, setahun lebih tua dari Sasuke dan 2 tahun lebih tua dibanding Naruto. Kyuubi merupakan anak yang pintar dalam segala hal dia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dalam bidang apa pun, misalnya : bidang otak, fisik, uang, wajah, de el el. Tapi sayangnya Kyo itu sangat usil dan kejam pada siapa pun. Rambutnya berwarna merah ke oranye-oranye-an dan matanya berwarna merah menyala sangat membuat kesan sangar pada dirinya. Dia yang selalu berpenampilan acak-acakan sangat tidak terlihat seperti keluarga terhormat macam Uzumaki. Keluarga Uzumaki merupakan Keluarga terkaya nomber 1 yang selalu bersanding dan bekerja sama dengan keluarga Uchiha.

" Oh ya! Loe ke sini Cuma mau liburan? " Naruto bertanya sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang ia beli di mall tadi.

" Gak! Gue dipindahin sekolah ke sini ma kaa-san and tou-san! " Kyuubi menjelaskan sembari menaikan kakinya ke atas meja, " Soalnya ortu loe berdua bakal jarang pulang karna bisnis di luar negeri lagi numpuk banget. Jadinya gue deh yang dikirim ke sini buat jagain 2 cecunguk kayak kalian. "

Sasuke Cuma mengernyit heran, " Jadi maksud loe, gue ma Si Dobe bakal diurus ama setan kayak loe gitu? "

" Yah gitu deh! And karna gue yang bakal ngurus kalian jadi kalian harus patuh ama segala peraturan yang gue buat! " Kyuubi berkata santai sembari menyeringai kejam.

" What? " lagi-lagi Sasuke and Naruto ngomong barengan.

" Ckckck, loe berdua emang cocok banget. " katanya penuh dengan nada jail.

" Hah~! Terserah loe aja deh! Ya kan? " kali ini Naruto yang akat bicara sambil menoel siku Sasuke.

" Yah! Terserah loe deh Kyuu! " Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Males banget deh harus berurusan ama setan macam Kyuubi si setan dengan 9 nyawa *emang kucing? *.

" Good-good! Pertama, buat loe Jeruk berjalan! Taruhin tas gue di kamar yang biasanya gue pakek! " Kyuubi memberi perintah pada Naruto sambil menunjuk 2 koper yang ia bawa, " Oh ya! Skalian keluarin barang-barangnya. Gue punya urusan sama Si Ayam Hitam. "

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat lalu ia segera mengambil tas kakaknya dan membawanya ke lantai 2. Kamar tidur Kyuubi berada di antara kamar Sasuke dan kamar Naruto.

" And loe Ayam hitam berjalan, adik gue yang paling keren! Loe 'harus' nganter gue ke sekolah loe, 'sekarang'! " perintahnya memberikan tekanan pada kata 'harus' dan 'sekarang', di tambah dengan aura menakutkan di sekitarnya.

" Ugh. Oke-oke! Gua anter loe sekarang! " mau tak mau Sasuke harus memenuhi perintah kakaknya itu.

" Good! " lalu Kyuubi pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi kea rah pintu keluar. Ia menggosok dadanya sebelum berteriak, " JERUK SIALAN! GUE MA SASUKE MAU PERGI BENTAR JAGA RUMAH! "

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku kakak sepupunya itu hanya menggeleng-geleng tak karuan. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuubi (tadi Kyo bawa mobil sendiri) dan melaju menuju Konoha Senior High School.

Setelah sampai mereka keluar dari mobil limonsin hitam milik Kyuubi dan tampaklah gedung besar bertingkat 3 dengat cat putih yang membuat gedung tersebut terlihat begitu mewah. Di depan gedung itu terdapat plang yang bertuliskan KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. Bisa dilihat Kyuubi menyeringai tipis lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya : sebuah kotak yang di dalamnya berisi alat-alat sejenis obeng yang entah apa namanya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat apa yang ada dalam kotak tersebut, " Itu buat apa? " Tanyanya bingung sambil menunjuk kotak di tangan Kyuubi.

" Loe diem aja! Gak usah bawel! " lalu Kyuubi mulai mengutak atik gembok besar di pintu gerbang dengan alat-alat yang dibawanya.

" Woi, Kyuu! Loe mau apa? Jangan ngrampok di sini! Masih siang tau! " Sasuke berusaha mencegah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi.

" Che! Loe ngapain sih? Jangan ganggu gue! Lagian sapa juga yang mau maling, gila loe! " Kyuubi menepis kasar tangan Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu akhirnya Kyuubi berhasil membuka pagar itu, " Yosh! Yuk, masuk! " katanya menarik tangan Sasuke lalu kembali menutup gerbangnya tapi ia tidak menguncinya. Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke dalam gedung saat itu hari masih siang, baru jam setengah dua jadi mereka tak perlu menyalakan penerangan lagi.

" Di mana ruang guru? " Tanya Kyuubi enteng.

" Di sana. " jawab Sasuke datar sambil menunjuk arah barat. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke ruangan tersebut, setelah sampai Kyuubi kembali mengeluarkan peralatannya dan membuka ruang guru.

Kyuubi mulai menghidupkan computer yang berisi data sekolah. Membuka dokumen-dokumen penting, seperti : dana dari orang tua siswa, pengeluaran sekolah, jaringan sekolah, system pembelajaran, profil guru dan pegawai TU, dan data para murid-murid. Lalu ia memasukan semua data itu ke flash disk yang sudah dia persiapkan. Setelah selesai ia memasang kamera kecil sejenis sisi TV yang ukurannya hanya sebesar manic sempoa berwarna putih di setiap ruangan tak terkecuali, nanti data yang ada di kamera itu akan tertransfer ke laptopnya.

" Beres! " Katanya senang sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik.

" Oh! Jadi gitu cara loe tau detail yang dikerjain seseorang? " kini Sasuke yang semula diam mulai angkat suara.

" Ya gitu deh! Sekarang gue tinggal nge-hack e-mail or blog mereka-mereka deh! Terus cari tau kelemahan mereka and gue akan bikin semuanya KO! " Kyuubi berkata sambil bersiul pelan lalu kembali berkata, " Jadi, gimana? Apa Si Jeruk udah tau? " tanyanya agak menunduk.

" Tau apa? " sebuah tanda Tanya terpampang di atas kepala Sasuke.

" Tau kalo dia anak angkat? Terus tau kalo elo suka ma dia? Dia udah tau? " Kyuubi kini menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

" Eh? A-apa sih ma-maksud loe? Gue gak ngerti! " Sasuke memalinggkan wajahnya. " Udah deh! Loe gak perlu lagi pura-pura di depan gue! Gue udah tahu semuanya kok! " kini Kyuubi mulai santai seperti biasanya, ia menepuk sekali kepala Sasuke lalu berjalan menjauh menuju pintu gerbang lalu kembali berbicara, " lanjut aja, gue bakal selalu bantu elo kok! "

Sasuke di belakangnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, ' Kyuubi si setan itu, mau bantu gue? ' batinnya dalam hati. Tak lama setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut, ' ternyata Kyuubi gak sesetan itu. Gue pasti belum tau apa-apa tentang dia. ' lalu dia berjalan menyusul Kyuubi dan mengatakan, " Gue ngandelin elo Kyuu-niichan. " Sasuke berkata sembari tersenyum jail.

" sialan loe! Dasar, bodoh! " Kyuubi meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. Lalu berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil limonsin tersebut dan melaju ke jalan yang lenggang karena hari telah beranjak dari sore menjadi malam. Mereka saling berdiam diri menikmati heningnya suasana hari ini.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha barulah keheningan tersebut pecah. " Hoi bocah! Turun dah sampe nih! Jangan nglamun aja loe! " Kyuubi menyikut lengan Sasuke. " Eh? Ya! " akhirnya dengan malas-malasan Sasuke turun dari mobil mewah tersebut. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ke dalam rumah.

" Teme!Kyuu! Udah pulang ya? Tadi kemana sih? Kok ngak ngajak-ngajak? " baru dateng Sasuke dan Kyuubi sudah dihujani beribu pertanyaan gak penting dari Naruto. " Aduh! Cerewet amat sih loe! " kyuubi menutup kuping kirinya dengan tangannya menandakan dia terganggu dengan pertanyaan tak jelas dari Naruto. " Gak tau orang capek apa? " Sasuke yang semula diam mulai mendukung umpatan tak jelas dari kakaknya.

" Hehe, iya-iya. " Naruto berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil 3 gelas lemon tea dingin dari kulkas dan membawanya ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana kedua kakaknya berkumpul. " Kyuu, kamar loe udah siap. Barang-barangnya juga udah gue rapiin. " naruto mulai mengoceh lagi saat lemon tea itu baru diminum oleh Kyuubi. " hah, iya-iya, bawel! " Kyuubi beranjak menuju ke lantai 2 sambil tetap memegang cangkir lemon teanya, " Gue mau tidur! Capek! Loe urusin Si ayam hitam aja sono! " katanya ditambah sedikit seringaian usil.

" Apaan sih loe, Kyuu? Cari mati, hah? " Sasuke melirik sebal sepupunya. " Rahasia loe di tangan gue loh! Hahaha! " Kyuubi hanya tertawa setan. " Cih! " dan Sasuke hanya mengumpat kesal.

" Rahasia apa sih, Teme? " Naruto bertanya penasaran. " Bukan urusan anak kecil! " Sasuke berkata asal sambil mengikuti jejak Kyuubi : MASUK KE TEMPAT KERAMAT ALIAS KAMAR!

" Hah. Ditinggal lagi deh. " Naruto menghela lemas. Ia mengambil remot TV, berniat menghidupkannya tapi sesuatu menghenikan niatnya. Benda persegi empat biru muda dengan banyak tombol yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar tanda sebuah SMS masuk ke HP tersebut.

Drrtt..

Drrtt..

Naruto akhirnya mengambil HP tersebut dan mengecek inbox-nya, sebuah SMS baru dari 'Sakura-chan' terpampang di inbox handphone Naruto. Ia membuka dan membaca isi dari SMS tersebut.

_**Spada~ my cute Naru chan. . .**_

_**Msih inget kan ma gw,? Si Cute Sakura~**_

_**Gw cma mo ngsi tau k naru-chan, ,**_

_**Loq bsoq qta" mo jogging!**_

_**And. .naru-chan mo ikut'kan? Please. .**_

_**Ikut yw ^_^,!**_

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat isi pesan tersebut ' Dasar Sakura-chan, mau ngajak jogging aja pake bahasa please-please-an segala. ' lalu degan cekatan Naruto membalas pesan tersebut.

_**Iya~ Sakura-chan~**_

_**Gw msih inget kougz ma loe.. .**_

_**And oke dech. . .**_

_**Gw trima twaran loe. .**_

Lalu tak seberapa lama sebuah pesan balasan muncul.

_**Hehe^-^V. . .**_

_**Thank'z~ naru-chan baik dech!**_

_**Loq gtoh~**_

_**Bsug gw n yg lain jmput naru-chan k home loe'yw,!**_

Naruto__ kembali membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

_**Ea. .ea. . **_

_**Gw tunggu lho. . .**_

Dengan begitu SMS singkat itu pun berakhir, dia sempat melihat ke arah layar ponselnya, tgl 15 desember, berarti 5 hari lagi libur semester ganjil berakhir dan Naruto akan masuk sekolah seperti biasanya.

" Hah..jadi gak sabar deh mau masuk ke sekolah. " katanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

Lalu ia beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lantai atas. Ketika sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, ia melihat pintu itu tidak ditutup dan dengan langkah ringan ia memasuki kamar kakaknya tersebut.

" Teme! loe lagi ngapain? " Tanya Naruto saat baru memasuki kamar Sasuke.

" Masuk aja! Gue gak lagi ngapa-ngapain. " Sasuke berkata sembari mengubah posisinya yang semula tiduran menjadi duduk di pinggiran kasur.

" Oh ya, teme! Ngomong-ngomong tadi loe ma kyuu kemana? " Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke, ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, " Hei, Dobe! Dari pada meluk bantal mending meluk gue, lho. " Sasuke berkata sambil merentangkan tangannya berniat memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghindar dengan gesit.

" Jangan peluk-peluk! " Naruto berkata sambil mendorong-dorong Sasuke.

" Iya-iya! " ia memasukan tangannya ke kantong celananya. Jemarinya tiba-tiba menyentuh sesuatu benda kecil yang dingin dan keras.

Eh?

Benda kecil, keras, dan dingin?

' Oh iya! Aduh! Gue kok lupa ya? Parah! ' Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

Benda itu adalah cincin soufenir tadi, karna termasuk logam makanya cincin itu dingin dan keras. Sasuke lalu mengambil cincin itu dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya.

" Dobe, siniin tangan kiri loe! " katanya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengernyit bingung tapi toh ia tetap menyerahkan tangan kirinya dan menaruhnya di atas tangan kanan kakaknya. Sasuke lalu sedikit menggenggam tangan itu dan dia memasangkan sebuah cincin cantik yang di tengahnya berisi ukiran nama **'SASUKE'** , di jari manis kiri Naruto.

Naruto semakin mengernyit bingung, lalu ia menarik tangannya dan melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya terhadap jari manis kirinya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sebuah cincin bertengger manis di sana dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah tulisan yang ada di sana

'**SASUKE' **bacanya dalam hati, ' Kok kayak orang pacaran ya? ' pikirnya dalam hati.

Naruto menggeleng keras, ' Gue mikir apa sih? '

Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan oleh suara bariton Sasuke, " Nih, pakein! " Sasuke berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang berisi ukiran nama **'NARUTO' **dengan tangan kanannya.

" Hah? " Naruto hanya ber-hah ria walaupun ia mengambil cincin tersebut.

" Kok hah, sih? Cepet pakein! " perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk jari manis kirinya.

GLEK

Naruto hanya menelan ludah lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memasangkan cincin tersebut,

1, 2, 3

Dan,

JEPRETT…

Bersamaan dengan masuknya cincin itu sebuah sinar cepat mengarah ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto dan sinar itu diiringi oleh suara JEPRETT yang keras.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke arah munculnya sinar tadi, yaitu : pintu masuk.

Dan ketika mengalihkan pandangan ke sana pemandangan yang mereka temukan adalah : seorang pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuubi berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil memegang sebuah kamera digital.

" hahha foto yang bagus. " Kyuubi berkata sambil melihat hasil potretannya, " Kok kalian nikah gak ngundang-ngundang gue, sih? Syukur gue sempet ngambil fotonya! Hahaha. " lanjutnya sembari tertawa.

" Uwaaa! Kyuu! Loe ni ngomong apa sih? Siapa yang nikah coba? " Naruto berkata sambil melempar bantal yang ia peluk tadi ke arah Kyuubi.

" Kalian gak tau ya? Apa arti cincin di jari manis kiri? " Kyuubi masih stay cool di depan pintu, " itu artinya kepemilikan, yang makein cincin berarti pemilik yang dipakein cincin or gampangnya loe Jeruk adalah milik elo ayam hitam and gitu juga sebaliknya. " Kyuubi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

" Hah? " Naruto dan Sasuke hanya ber-hah ria.

" Ngertiin aja sendiri! Gue yakin kalian gak sebodoh itu! Pokoknya kalian saling memiliki! Oke deh, met bulan madu! " Kyuubi lalu meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang mukanya sama-sama bagai kepiting rebus.

" U-udahlah! Gak usah dengerin setan macem dia! Lagian tanpa cincin ini loe emang punya gue kan? " bukannya makin tenang Naruto malah makin deg-degan ngedenger apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu, " Emm iya. " Naruto hanya menjawab seadanya.

" Oh ya! Cincinnya jangan dilepas ya! And gue mo tidur ngantuk. Loe mau tidur sini? "

" Ya, gak bakal Naru lepas kok! Ini kan dari Niichan Naru yang tersayang! And Naru tidur di kamar aja! Niichan juga jangan dilepas lho cincinnya! " Naruto berbicara dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya sambil menampakan senyum manisnya.

" Ya, gak bakal gue lepas kok! Met tidur Naruto! "

" Ya, met tidur! Mimpi indah ya, Sasuke! " Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur kakaknya dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

" Bye, Naru-chan. " seulas senyum lembut tersungging di wajah tampan Sasuke.

" Ya, bye juga. " Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil membalas senyum kakaknya, lalu menutup pintu kamar kakaknya.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya dari kegiatan-kegiatan hari ini yang begitu menguras tenaga, dari bangun kesiangan dan bertabrakan dengan kakaknya, jalan-jalan ke mall, ke datangan Kyuubi yang entah bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke rumah, dan juga jantungnya yang entah kenapa melompat-lompat tak jelas saat bersama Sasuke, sungguh itu semua sangat melelahkan tapi juga menyenangkan.

Naruto diam-diam tersenyum mengingat rentetan kejadian hari ini, " Hah, hari yang menyenangkan! Moga besok lebih seru lagi. " dengan begitu kedua bola mata indah itu kembali tertutupi oleh kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu-bulu mata yang lentik. Menghantarkan sang pemuda ke alam mimpi yang indah dan hari esok yang cerah.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto sadari Kyuubi telah memasangkan kamera sisi TV yang sama dengan di sekolah mereka di masing-masing kamar mereka. " Mereka cuman perlu dikasi sedikit bumbu. " Kyuubi berkata dengan santai. Lalu menutup laptopnya yang tadi menampilkan gambar kedua adik sepupunya yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size-nya, mencoba menyusul kedua adik sepupunya di alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya jam enam pagi Naruto telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengingat janjinya pada Sakura untuk lari pagi, jadi pagi-pagi ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk ke dua kakaknya dan juga teman-temannya nanti.

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Naruto bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakiannya dengan celana cokelat selutut dan baju kaos putih polos yang biasa ia kenakan saat lari pagi dengan teman-temannya sedangkan rambut pirangnya ia biarkan acak-acakan.

Naruto lalu keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke kamar sang kakak.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak sembari berteriak, " Teme-nii! Bangun! "

" Iya! Gue dah bangun kok. Pintunya gak dikunci, loe masuk aja! " Naruto mendengar suara ogah-ogahan kakaknya dari dalam kamar. Lalu Naruto pun membuka pintu itu tanpa ragu, ketika ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke ia melihat kakaknya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sambil membelakanginya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

" Niichan, Naru mau jogging ma temen-temen. Nanti sarapannya bareng-bareng ya? " Naruto bertanya sambil melepas pelukan singkatnya.

" Iya-iya! Ntar gue yang ngomong ma Kyuu, paling tuh setan masih tidur. Temen-temen loe dah dateng? " Sasuke menghadap sang adik lalu menaruh handuknya di atas kasurnya.

" Belum. "

Belum beberapa menit Naruto mengatakan kata itu, tiba-tiba ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras dan suara bel di pintu masuk di lantai 1 terdengar.

TOK. . .TOK. . .TOK. . .

TOK TOK TOK

TING NONG TING NONG

" Itu pasti mereka! Naru buka pintunya dulu! " setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung pergi dari kamar sang kakak dan berlari kecil ke arah lantai 1.

Sang kakak yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu hanya berkata, " Dobe, jangan lari-lari! Ntar loe jatuh lagi! "

Sedangkan Naruto yang dinasehati begitu hanya merespon dengan meng-iyakan nasehat kakaknya itu. Setelah Naruto sampai di depan pintu tersebut segera ia buka pintu tersebut sehingga menampakan satu orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya.

" Yo, friend! " sapa salah seorang dari pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya sambil menaikan tangan kanannya. pemuda itu mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan corak tulisan yang berwarna putih di tengahnya, ia juga menggenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sepatu adidas hitam, sedangkan rambutnya bernasib kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto alias acak-acakan.

" Naru-chan! Gue kangen! " kini gadis yang berambut soft pink sebahu tergerai lah yang bicara sambil menerjang sang mangsa alias Naruto. Ia menggunakan baju tanktop putih yang dilapisi jaket soft pink yang resletingnya hanya naik seperempat bagian saja, lalu ia memakai celana sport merah yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut. Sebuah bando berwarna putih dengan aksen lingkaran merah muda melekat di rambut sang gadis pink tersebut. Ia juga mengenakan sepetu adidas yang sama dengan dengan pemuda tato tadi hanya saja warnanya berbeda yaitu warna : merah.

" Hn. Pagi Naruto. " Pemuda terakhir kini mulai angkat suara, mulai memperdengarkan suara dinginnya. Pemuda ini menggenakan baju merah berlengan panjang dan celana panjang putih. Sepatu kets merahlah dikenakan oleh pemuda dengan tato ai dan bermata emerald itu, selain itu jam tangan putih susu juga ikut berpartisipasi menghiasi tangan pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut merah bata tadi.

" Hehe, Pagi juga! And Sakura-chan lepasin dong, sesek tau." Naruto berkata sambil menarik-narik kecil tangan gadis berambut pink sebahu yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

" Iya-iya, Naru-chan sayang. " yang ditarik-tarik hanya melepas pelukannya sembari tersenyum manis.

" Masuk dulu yuk! " Naruto menggaet tangan mereka dan menariknya menuju ke ruang tamu.

Ketiga orang remaja tadi adalah sahabat Naruto sejak SMP. Mereka adalah Kiba Inuzuka, Sabaku no Sakura, dan Sabaku No Gaara. Sakura adalah sahabat pertama Naruto, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SD, sedangkan Kiba si pemuda cerewet yang selalu menjadi pencinta anjing dan Gaara si pemuda dingin, pendiam, dan kelewat pintar baru mengenal Naruto saat kelas 1 SMP.

Sifat mereka memang sangat berbeda tapi ke-berbedaan itulah yang mampu membuat mereka bisa saling mengisi dan saling berbagi.

Setelah Naruto mengajak teman-temannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu, Sasuke turun dari tangga, " Dobe? Yang dateng temen-temen loe ya? " Sasuke bertanya sembari sedikit menengokan kepalanya kea rah sofa mencoba melihat apakah memang teman-teman adiknya yang datang.

" Iya! Nih, mau minum sebentar. Berangkatnya nanti abis minum. " pertanyaan Sasuke dijawab Naruto tepat saat sasuke sudah berada di lantai bawah.

" Oh. " Sasuke hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu dia mengamati satu persatu teman dari Naruto itu, memang mereka sudah tak asing lagi di mata Sasuke karena mereka memang sering bertamu ke kediaman Uchiha dan mereka juga cukup akrab dengan Sasuke.

" Pagi, Sasuke-nii! " Sakura lah yang pertama menyapa sasuke yang sekaligus menjadi kakak kelasnya itu.

" Hn. Pagi. " jawab sasuke datar sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menaikan tangan kanannya.

" Senpai enggak ikut jogging sama Naruto and kita-kita nih? " kini Kiba juga ikut angkat suara.

" Gak. " katanya sambil duduk di sofa di samping Sakura, " Gue lagi males keluar! " lanjutnya kemudian. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang membuat teh hangat membelakanginya. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

" Sas, loe beruntung punya adik kayak Naruto. " kata gaara yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Yap memang hanya Gaara yang tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel nii atau senpai. " Hm, adik ya? " kata Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke karena Sasuke duduk di sampingnya menoleh kea rah Sasuke, " sasu-nii masih berharap tuh? " sakura berbisik kepada sasuke. Yap! sakura memang mengetahui jika Naruto adalah adik angkat sasuke dan itupun ia tahu dari sasuke sendiri saat sakura masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

" Menurut loe? " balas Sasuke dengan berbisik juga tak lupa evil smirk tersungging di bibirnya.

" Heh, dasar! Tenang aja Ra bakal bantu Sasu-nii kok! " balas sakura tak kalah pelan.

" Dasar Fujoshi. " Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Ketika Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berbisik-bisik ria, Kiba dan Gaara hanya bisa melongo melihat mereka berdua.

" Erhm.. Kalian ngapain sih? Bisik-bisik gak jelas gitu! " Kiba yang mulai risih dengan acara bisik-bisikan itu hanya berdehem sambil mengajukan pertanyaan tak suka.

" Eh? Emm, gak ngapa-ngapain kok. " Sakura yang disewoti seperti itu hanya cengengesan.

Di saat semuanya kembali berbincang-bincang Naruto datang membawa 6 gelas teh hangat, " selamat menikmati! " katanya sambil mempersilahkan ketiga temannya dan kakaknya minum dengan gaya seorang maid.

" Makasih, hehe! " jawab Sakura dan Kiba kompak sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke hanya ber-Hn ria.

" Naruto, kenapa loe bikin enam? Kita kan Cuma berlima. " Tanya Kiba melihat ada satu gelas teh yang tak terjamah di atas nampan yang dibawa Naruto tadi.

" Oh iya! Itu kan buat Kyuu! " Naruto berkata sembari menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

" Kyuu? " Gaara bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tak terlihat.

" Oh iya. Loe sama Kiba belum kenal ma Kyuubi ya? " Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Belum. " Gaara dan Kiba kembali berbicara bersamaan, " terus kok Cuma kita berdua? Emang Sakura-chan udah kenal? " Kiba kembali berbicara.

" Cih, kalo si fujoshialan ini sih udah kayak kembaran sama si setan Kyuubi itu! " sasuk mendecih sambil meninju pelan bahu sakura.

" Yee enak aja! Ra dibilang kembar sama setan! Parah loe Sasu nii! " sakura balas meninju pelan bahu sasuke.

" Woi, bocah! Jangan seenak jidat loe aja kalo ngomongin orang! " sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangga mengejutkan kelima manusia yang sedang bercanda ria di ruang tengah. Dan tanpa diperintah pun menoleh ke sana.

Yang terlihat adalah : seorang pemuda berambut merah berantakan yang sedikit panjang bersandar di tembok tangga sambil memasukan tangannya ke celana jeans sobek-sobek yang ia kenakan, bajunya yang berwarna hitam dengan corak abstak merah menambah keren pose 'cool' yang sedang ia lakukan dan tak lupa seringaian setan telah bertengger di wajahnya yang tampan juga sorot mata tajam di iris mata merahnya.

Naruto dan Kiba yang melihat Kyuubi dalam posisi itu hanya terkagum-kagum Ria sedangkan Gaara hanya diama lalu Sasuke dan Sakura sih Cuma menggumankan kata 'sok keren' padahal aslinya emang keren.

" Yo, Fujoshialan! Pa kabar loe? " Kyuubi yang semula bersandar mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju di mana Naruto, sasuke, dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

" Baik, Kyuu-nii gimana? " Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuubi yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, jadi dia diapit oleh sasuke dan Kyuubi.

" Gue sih pasti oke-oke aja." Katanya sambil menarik sedikit leher kaosnya. Lalu Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya, memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Lallu ia menaikan kakinya ke atas meja tepat di samping nampan yang berisi teh yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Lalu ia bertanya, " Woi Jeruk berjalan! Cecunguk-cecunguk tu siapa? " katanya sembari menunjuk Kiba dan Gaara dengan jari jempolnya lalu ia mengambil tehnya dan mulai meneguknya.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara yang dikatakan cecunguk hanya melongo, sebenarnya ingin protes tapi melihat penampilan Kyuubi itu sepertinya mereka harus berpikir dua kali.

" Emm, mereka temen-temen gue ama Sakura-chan. Yang rambutnya coklat ini namanya Kiba. " katanya sambil menunjuk Kiba, " Terus yang rambutnya merah ini namanya Gaara. " yang Naruto tunjuk kini adalah Gaara.

" Hai, Senpai! Saya Kiba Inuzuka salam kenal ya! " Kata Kiba semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuubi hanya melirik sedikit ke arah kiba lalu berkata, " Kiba? Cowok cerewet pencinta anjing itu? " Tanya Kyuubi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Sedangkan Kiba yang yang dibongkar rahasianya walaupun semua orang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut sontak menjadi memerah, " dari mana senpai tau? " Tanyanya sembari merunduk malu.

" Hahaha, gak ada yang gue gak tau! Semua di bawah kendali gue, iya kan Pinky? " Kyuubi bertanya pada Sakura sembari merangkul pundak sakura.

" Hahaha so pasti! " sakura menjawab dengan ringan sembari tertawa bersama Kyuubi sama sekali tak keberatan atas rangkulan dari Sang Raja Setan.

" Tuh kan gue bener, Sakura si pinky girl ini emang kembar ama si setan ini! " Sasuke mendengus melihat keakraban kedua orang itu.

" yee! " Sakura menjawab sewot, lalu berhenti tertawa saat seseorang berdehem.

" Sabaku no Gaara, Saya " Gaara menggantung kata-katanya. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu berkata tak sabaran, " saya, apa? "

Gaara menghela nafas lalu mengatakan, " Sepupu Sakura. " Katanya agak ragu-ragu. Biasanya saat orang-orang pertama kali mengetahui jika gaara adalah sepupu sakura maka orang itu akan berteriak, 'KYAA! Gaara-sama sepupunya Sakura-chan pasti penganut yaoi sejati ya! Mau dong fotonya pas lemonan!' ya kurang lebih begitlah yang dikatakan baik perempuan maupun laki-laki yang baru pertama kali mengetahui bahwa gaara adalah sepupu Sakura. Gara-gara Sakura seorang fujoshi akut saat berjalan bersama sakura pasti gaara dikira seorang penganut YAOI.

Kyuubi yang melihat Gaara yang semakin menunduk jadi mengerti sesuatu, 'Anak yang gak Seneng dikatain' pikirnya dalam hati. Lalu Kyuu berkata, " Gue dah tau kok! And biasa aja kali, gak usah pake saya-saya segala. " katanya tersenyum maklum. Kyuubi memang sering denger ceita tentang Gaara yang kelewat dingin dan pendiam dari Sakura.

" Eh? " Akhirnya sejak tadi tidak berekspresi sekarang Gaara mengeluarkan suatu ekspresi yang berarti tak percaya. " Loe gak merasa gue 'aneh'? " Tanya gara agak berbinar penuh harap, karna kyuubi orang pertama yang tidak mengatainya 'aneh' alias gay.

Kyuubi menangkat alisnya ketika melihat kedua bola mata emerald agak berbinar penuh harap, ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab dengan lembut, " Ya. " tak ada nada mengejek dalam cara bicaranya kali ini. Kyuubi bisa melihat jika Gaara yang mendengar jawaban itu mengembangkan seulas senyuman tipis yang menurutnya malah membuat Gaara terlihat err, manis?

" Hn. Loe orang pertama yang gak bilang gue 'aneh'. " Gaara kembali berkata datar walaupun seulas senyum ti[is masih tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

DEG

' hei! Perasaan apa ini? Jangansenyum kayak gitu! Loe manis banget! Aarghh…apa sih yang gue bilang! ' Kyuubi yang melihat senyuman gaara malah perang dengan dirinya sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

Sakura yang melihat dengan jelas perubahan di wajah Kyuubi dari biasa aja berubah ke mode frustasi dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya menarik suatu kesimpulan, ' Gaara chan + Kyuu nii = pair yaoi yang sempurna! ' dan mulai detik itu juga Sakura sudah berniat untuk menyomblangkan Gaara dan Kyuubi. Juga dia akan menyebarkan pair terbaru ini kepada para fujoshi lainnya.

" Ehrm, iya-iya! La-lagian loe-loe pada mau jogging kan? Udah pergi sana! " Kyuubi berdehem sambil memanlingkan wajahnya. Nada bicaranya tetap membentak seperti biasa tapi sedikit terlihat kegugupan di suara berat itu.

" Oh ya udah deh! Yuk, friends brangkat. " Naruto yang sudah selesai meminum tehnya langsung mengajak teman-temannya untuk berangkat dan yang lain pun menyetujuinya.

" Ya udah, yuk! " sakura yang pertama kali menjawab sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara hanya mengangguk singkat.

Lalu setelah ber-kiss bye ria dengan Sasuke dan Kyuubi -yah walau tak ditanggapi oleh kedua mahluk cowok itu- mereka berempat berlarian menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah mereka berempat menghilang di balik pintu, Kyuubi melihat ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya lalu tak seberapa lama sebuah senyum setan terukir di bibir Kyuubi, " 4 menit lagi. " katanya menahan tawa.

Sedangkan sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi hanya mengernyit lalu bertanya, " Apanya yang 4 menit lagi? "

" Loe liat aja nanti! " katanya enteng sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya yang belum habis.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban yang singkat, padat tapi gak jelas itu Cuma diem aja mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi 4 menit lagi.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Dentingan jam di ruang tengah serasa bersuara keras karena ruangan itu hening.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu sudah 4 menit lebih sejak rombongan Naruto berangkat untuk jogging. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja lalu tersenyum senang, " 1, 2, 3! " dan setelah hitungan ketiga sebuah suara keras memecah keheningan mereka.

CRAT

JEDEEEEERRRR

Sebuah kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan suara yang menyeramkan membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjat karena suara kilat yang tiba-tiba itu.

Lalu suara kilat disusul oleh tawa jahil Kyuubi, " Hmp, Hahhahahaha… keujanan deh mereka hahaha! "

" Loe dah tau hari ni ujan? Kenapa loe gak nyegah mereka pergi? " Sasuke sedikit sebal karena Kyuubi tidak melarang 'dobe-nya' untuk jogging padahal Kyuubi sudah tahu hari ini akan hujan.

" Haha, gak papa kan? Lagian gue dah lama gak ngerjain tu anak! " katanya enteng seolah tanpa dosa.

" Trus loe tau dari mana kalo sekarang bakal ujan? " Sasuke bertanya tak sabaran.

" Dari mana yaaaa? " Kyuubi sengaja mempermainkan sepupunya itu.

" Kyuuuu! Loe jangan main-main sama gue! " Sasuke membentak setengah frustasi.

" Hahaha, loe itu dari dulu emang gak pernah berubah ya? Emosian mulu taunya. "

" Udah deh! Loe gak usah basa-basi lagi! "

" Iya-iyaaa…! Loe jadi ketularan bawelnya si jeruk itu deh. Gue tu tau dari berita cuaca yang gue search di Internet! Puas loe? " Kyuubi menjawab sambil melirik sebal kea rah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Ha? Pagi-pagi gini loe sempet nge-Net? Gila loe! Aduh, gimana tuh nasibnya dobe gue? " Sasuke bangun dari duduknya menuju ke arah pintu dan menengokkan kepalanya ke luar untuk melihat adakah tanda-tanda kehadiran adiknya di sana dan hasilnya adalah : TIDAK ADA!

" Che, gak usah khawatir gitu kali! " Kyuubi masih stay cool di sofa tempat duduknya.

" Gak khawatir gimana coba? Naruto itu kan gampang banget sakit! Masa mau loe suruh ujan-ujanan sih! " sasuke mulai mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan pintu menunggu sang adik tercinta.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang mulai risih melihat Sasuke mundar-mandir di depan pintu kembali angkat suara, " Tenang aja bentar lagi dia bakal nyampe rumah. "

Dan ternyata benar kata Kyuubi, tak seberapa setelah ia aberkata seperti itu rombongan Naruto berlarian menuju pintu masuk rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

" UUUWWAAAAAAAA! " teriak Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, bersamaan ketika telah memasuki kediaman Uchiha sedangkan Gaara hanya mendecih sebal.

" Dobe! Loe gak kenapa-napa? " sasuke bertanya panik sambil sambil menuju kea rah sang adik yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.

" E-enggak a-apa – apa kok. " katanya tersenyum lemah, bibirnya sedikit membiru karena kedinginan.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu jadi bertambah panik, " gak apa-apa gimana? Sini! " katanya setengah membentak lalu ia menarik Naruto menuju ke lantai atas berniat untuk mengeringkan tubuh adiknya yang basah kuyup sedangkan yang ditarik hanya diam saja.

" kalian tunggu di sini ntar gue bawain handuk. " sasuke berbalik sekali untuk menyuruh teman-teman adaiknya agar menunggu di bawah.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang di balik anak tangga Kiba, Gaara, dan Sakuta menuju ke sofa yang di duduki Kyuubi yang tetep stay cool.

Gaara dan Kiba mendudukan diri mereka di sofa yang ada di depan Kyuubi mencoba mencari kehangatan berbeda dengan Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan Kyuubi lalu berkata dengan aura yang lumayan menakutkan, " Kyuu nii. " panggilnya datar.

Kyuubi agak mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya, " Apa? " Tanya Kyuubi masih santai tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada telinga tersayangnya.

Sakura agak merunduk mengarah ke telinga kiri Kyuubi, Kyuubi bisa merasakan nafas berat Sakura mengenai kulit lehernya dan membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Sedangkan Kiba dan Gaara yang melihat acara itu hanya berpikir sesuatu yang sama dalam hati mereka, ' Sakura-chan mau apa sih?'

" loe kenapa Sakura? " Tanya Kyuubi saat feeling-nya mulai gak enak.

" Kyuu-nii…" sakura menggantung kata-katanya.

" A-apa? " sepertinya posisi ini membuatnya tidak enak.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lalu,

" KENAPA KYUU NII GAK BILANG KALO SEKARANG BAKAL UJAN, HAH? " Sakura berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di telinga kiri Kyuubi lalu ia segera mundur dan duduk diantara Gaara dan Kiba, rasa kesalnya mulai berkurang sekarang.

" AARGHHH! Apaan sih loe? " Tanya Kyuubi sambil menepuk-nepuk telinga kirinya, ia merasa ada bunyi 'Ngiing' yang keras dan panjang di dalam telinganya.

" Kyuu nii yang apa-apaan! Masa dah tau hari ini ujan tapi gak ngasi tau ke Ra, huh! " Sakura melipat tangan di dadanya kesal.

" Che, iya-iya gue yang salah! Tapi loe kan gak perlu neriakin gue kayak neriakin maling gitu! Sakit nih telinga tau! Lagian loe kan gak kenapa-napa Cuma basah doang " Kyuubi masih menepuk telinganya berusaha menghilangkan bunyi yang mengganggunya itu.

" Abis Kyuu nii gitu sih! Ra sih emang gak apa-apa, tapi Gaara chan and yang lain gimana? Awas aja kalo Gaara chan sampe sakit! " Sakura melirik tajam ke Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang dilirik seperti itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Ya ampun! Loe itu brother complex banget ya? Hahaha, dasar! And kayaknya mereka berdua gak kenapa-napa deh. " Kyuubi menunjuk Kiba and Gaara.

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk.

" Iya kita gak apa-apa kok. " Kiba berkata menenangkan Sakura yang mulai mengamuk.

" Iya, Ra loe gak usah marah ke Kyuubi. Kita gak apa-apa. " Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura.

" Terus Naru chan gimana? Gue gak mau hancur digiles Sasu nii gara-gara dibilang gak ngejagain Naru chan and malah ngajak Naru chan nembus ujan tau! " Sakura mulai frustasi, memang beginilah sifatnya jika teman-temannya kenapa-napa dia akan mulai stress sendiri. Sebenernya bukan Cuma itu sih. Dia gak suka kalo ada orang yang ngebuat uke-uke manis kayak Naruto, Kiba , dan Gaara harus sakit. Makanya Sakura belajar bela diri mati-matian biar bisa ngelindungin mereka-mereka itu and sebagai imbalannya sakura akan membuat foto-foto yaoi dengan mereka sebagai uke-ukenya.

" Che, si Ayam Hitam berjalan itu gak bakal ngapa-ngapain elo kok! Loe tenang aja, ntar dia gue yang urus. " Kyuubi akhirnya berhenti menepuk-nepuk telinganya.

" Janji ya? " Sakura menghadap ke Kyuubi.

" Iya-iya! " lalu setelah sedikit perdebatan kecil itu keadaan mulai hening.

Lalu bagaimanakah keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke?

Lihat jawabannya disini!^_^

Sasuke yang sudah panik melihat keadaan Naruto membawa Naruto ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke mulai sibuk mengacak-acak mencari handuk untuk Naruto dan setelah didapatkannya sebuah handuk berwarna putih polos ia segera memberikannya pada Naruto, " Nih, keringin badan loe terus tu ke kamar ganti baju. " Sasuke memerintah Naruto sambil kembali menuju lemari berniat mencarikan handuk untuk ketiga teman Naruto yang ada di lantai 1.

" Iya, makasih. " Naruto hanya menjawab singkat lalu ia berbalik menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Lalu sebelum ia keluar dari kamar kakaknya ia sempat berbalik dan berkata, " Sasu-nii, ntar tolong suruh Sakura and yang lain ke kamar Naru ya buat ganti baju. "

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, " Emang mereka bawa baju? " Sasuke bertanya singkat.

" Pake baju Naru aja, kasiankan mereka kalo harus basah-basahan. " dan setelah itu Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya sendiri meninggalkan sang kakak yang terus menatapnya dari belakang.

" Naruto, " sasuke menggantung sesaat kata-katanya setelah Naruto pergi.

" Gue cinta banget sama loe. " Lanjutnya setengah berbisik dan sangat datar seolah tanpa emosi.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat menatap pintu yang tadi ditutup oleh sang adik, seulas senyum hangat muncul di wajah tampannya dan setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk mengambilkan ketiga teman adiknya handuk.

Setelah mendapatkannya Sasuke memulai berjalan ke arah lantai 1. Dia sedikit bingung mendapati ruangan tersebut hening seperti di kuburan, ' mungkin karna ada si setan Kyo itu makanya di sini jadi hening kayak kuburan gini ya? ' Sasuke berbatin dalam hati.

" Nih! " Sasuke menyodorkan handuk satu-satu kepada tiga mahluk yang sedang kedinginan itu saat dia sampai di sofa, " Kalian disuruh ke atas ma Dobe, ganti baju katanya. " Sasuke berkata datar.

" Iya! " jawab mereka kompak sebelum Sakura membahkan ssebuah kalimat untuk Kyo, " Jangan Ngintip! " Sakura berkata dengan tajam.

" Idih, sapa juga yang mau ngintip loe. Sory! " Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sedangkan yang lain selain mereka hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua mahluk 'berjenis' setan itu.

Kyuubi yang tak sengaja melihat ke arah Gaara yang sedang tertawa kecil, memerah sekali lagi.

Huft

Kyuubi menahan nafasnya, 'Gyaaaa! Manis! Arghh! ' cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari objek yang bisa menyita hatinya itu.

" Udah-udah! Kalian jangan ketawa aja! Ke atas sana! Pergi-pergi, ganggu pemandangan aja! " Kyuubi yang setelah dapat mengendalikan emosinya segera menyuruh (baca : mengusir) mereka pergi.

Sedangkan yang disuruh hanya ber-iya ria.

Mereka menaiki tangga sacara perlahan-lahan.

TOK TOK TOK

Kiba mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dengan sedikit terburu-buru, dia mulai tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya yang basah ini. Dan terdengarlah jawaban dari dalam kamar.

" Masuk aja, gue dah slesai ganti bajunya. " Naruto menjawab dari dalam kamar.

Dan tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto menampakan seorang pemuda dengan t-shirt biru muda yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

" bajunya pilih sendiri aja. " kata Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Dan Kiba lah yang pertama kali menuju lemari Naruto sedangkan sakura dan Gaara hanya berdiri di samping tempat tidur Naruto sembari mengelap tubuh mereka yang basah dengan handuk pemberian Sasuke tadi.

5 menit cukup baginya untuk mendapatkan baju yang dia inginkannya, ya! Kaos merah dan celana pendek hitam, lalu ia segera berlarian ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakiannya.

Kini giliran Sakura yang maju untuk mengambil jatah pakaiannya,ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan baju apa yang ia pakai jadi dalam sekejap ia sudah mendapatkan baju, yaitu baju kaos hijau dan celana pendek putih setelah itu dia tidak mengikuti jejak Kiba menuju kamar mandi melainkan berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar.

" Sakura loe mau kemana? " Gaara bertanya sambil menghampiri Sakura.

" Gue mau ke kamar Sasuke, gue yakin 100% kalo kiba bakal lama banget ganti bajunya. Ntar gaa-chan gantinya di kamarnya Kyuubi aja ya! Gak papa kan, Naru chan? " Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

" Iya! Gak apa-apa kok. Kyuu gak bakalan marah. " Naruto juga tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

Gaara sedikit menimbang-nimbang perkataan Naruto dan Sakura dan akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju, "Hn. Iya. " senyuman tipis kembali terkembang di bibirnya. Lalu setelah itu Gaara menuju ke lemari Naruto berbarengan dengan Sakura yang menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

Setelah mendapatkan baju yang akan dipakainya Gaara segera berpamitan pada Naruto (kayak mau pergi ke mana gitu, wkwk), " Nar, gue ke kamarnya Kyuu ya! "

" Iya-iya. Cepetan iya. " Naruto membalas perkataan Gaara sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur-tiduran di kasur king sizenya.

Gaara terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke samping kamar Naruto, yaitu : kamar Kyuubi. Setelah sampai di depan kamar tersebut Gaara mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan hati-hati takut sang pemilik kamar akan merasa terganggu.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban

Tok Tok Tok

TETAP! Tak ada jawaban.

" Hah. " Gaara menghela nafas berat, " Mungkin masih di bawah. Mending gue masuk aja, palingan gak dikunci. " dan ternyata benar pintu tersebut tidak dikunci jadi Gaara pun membuka pintu tersebut dengan sedikit keras.

KRIET

BLAK

Suara hantaman pintu dan tembok terdengar lumayan keras, Gaara agak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang tadinya terlihat sangar dan seperti preman kini sedang tertidur dengan lelap di atas ranjangnya.

" Kyuu." tanpa sadar Gaara mengucapkan nama Kyuubi dengan sangat lembut, tanpa diperintah otaknya kaki Gaara berjalan menghampiri tempat Kyuubi tidur, Gaara memandangnya dengan tak berkedip seperti terhisap ke dalam wajah tenang yang sedang terlelap itu.

Gaara mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang Kyuubi tangannya terjurur ingin meraih wajah tampan itu.

" Engh.. " Suara erangan Kyuubi terdengar saat jari-jari Gaara menyentuh pipi putihnya.

Huft!

Gaara menahan nafasnya sesaat, ditariknya kembali tangannya dari wajah Kyuubi, " Gue apaan sih? " Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu segera bangun dari kasur Kyuubi dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Gaara sebuah senyum setan tersungging di bibir Kyuubi, " Kena loe! " desis Kyuubi tajam sambil kembali menutup matanya.

**TBC. . . .. . . . .**

Woaaaa! Akhirnya Fic Hayui bisa publish juga, wkwkw! Gimana ceritanya gaje banget ya? Hehe…hayui gak bakat nulis sih. Em btw, akhirnya gaje ya? Hehe abisnya idenya hayui putus and gak connect2 lagi makanya gaje gini.

Oiya. .hampir lupa watashi wa UCHI HAYUI CHAN desu, Dozo youroshiku!

Para senpai and reader sekalian boleh panggil saiia hayui chan ia. .

And jangan lupa READ AND REVIEW ia….^_^!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N : moshi-moshi minna san, ,chapter 2 udah apdet nih. Makasi buat yang udah review apalagi yang udah nge-fav cerita gaje ini. Sekarang bales review aja dulu ya~

Pertama dari **Youichi Hyourinmaru**, fanfic adalah segalanya. FFn adalah panutanku. Menjadi bagian dari para author adalah sebuah anugerah yang sungguh indah. (?)

Kembali ke pokok pembahasan

Terima kasih atas review yang telah anda berikan. Saya akan langsung menanyakannya pada Mr. Netra dan Mr. Miara di sekolah. Saya tidak akan menanyakan pada anda karna bukan menjadi mengerti tapi saya akan menjadi tambah-tambah tak mengerti. Terima kasih atas pujian anda mengatakan fic saya bagus.

Author tidak ada yang sempurna. Hanya jashin sama yang sempurna. Tingkatkan imammu dan berguru lah pada hidan.

Wkwk, kok hayui merasa aaneh ya ngomong gitu ama youici-chan? Haha makasi dah ngeriview. .

kedua dari **Takazawa Kazuki, **wah hola Kazu-san makasi udah mau nge-riview cerita hayui yang aneh bin gaje ini ya. And Hayui juga suka sama sifatnya Sasu yang kayak gini. And makasi juga udah nge-fav cerita hayui ya. And jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Ketiga dari **Uzumaki Winda, **Yo juga Winda chan~ salam kenal ia. Masa sih Sasu ama Naru romantis? Tapi kalo ia syukur deh, brarti genre bener kan? Hm, typo ya? Oke deh hayui perbaikin. Jangan lupa review lagi ia~

Dari **Nesia Eg Yufa,** hai Nesia-senpai makashi buat review-nya ya. Semoga kesalahan di chapter 1 gak terulang di chap ini. Hehe, sms-nya naru ama saku, hayui akuin emang super alay banget haha. Wah penggemar KyuuGaa ya? Saya juga. . jangan lupa review lagi ya.

Dari **uchihanaru sure**, wokeh! Nih udah lanjut. Review lagi ya.

Dari **Sanao Mikaru**, moshi-moshi Sanao-san makasi udah review ya. Emm, di sini Kiba uke-nya shika, wkwk hayui juga suka ama sakura yang fujoshi akut. Haha. .

Dari **sabishii no kitsune**, hai She-san~ kepanjangan ya? Emang sih hayui publishnya gak mikir-mikir sih haha. .masa sih gak ngebosenin perasaan ini cerita garing banget deh haha. Jangan lupa review lagi.

Dari** shiRan – chan**, salam kenal ya shiRan-chan~ mau favo? Boleh banget! Hehe makasi udah review, review lagi ia. .

Dari **ciel moh log in**, salam kenal ia , sayangnya hayui gak snggup buat yang rate M. sakura gak bakal diapa-apain kok sama Sasuke kasian Naru alna. .

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Hayui akuin Naruto bukan punya Hayui tapi punya Mas Ajinomoto Ups! Masashi Kishimoto maksudnya hehe

Genre : Humor/Romance-?-

Rating : T

Pair : SasuNaru, KyuuGaa, ItaDei, SuiNeji, ShikaKiba, Dll.

Summary : Gaara yang dipegangi begitu segera berbalik bermaksud ingin protes.

"Apa la-"

CUP

Belum selesai Gaara bicara sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya.

"Kalo loe ada masalah loe bisa cerita sama gue." Kyuubi berkata seraya mengelus sayang rambut sang pemuda ai.

Chapter 2 :

BLAK

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup oleh pemuda ai dengan iris mata emerald, terdengar lumayan keras. Setelah sampai di dalam kamar mandi kyuubi, pemuda ai yang memiliki nama lengkap Sabaku No Gaara itu bersender di tembok samping bath tubh, ia mengcengkram kuat rambut merah batanya, "Argh!" Garaa mendesis pelan lalu ia tertunduk, "Gue kenapa sih?" lanjutnya datar. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan Gaara merasa lebih baik ia segera melepas pakain basahnya dan menggantiya dengan pakaian yang ia pinjam dari naruto tadi.

Sementara itu Kyuubi masih tetap dalam posisi 'tidur-nya' hanya saja mata yang tadi terpejam itu kini telah terbuka walau tak sepenuhnya. "Gaara ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang lumayan keras tapi tak akan terdengar sampai di tempat Gaara berada. Kyuubi tersenyum geli mengingat Gaara yang tadi sempat seperti terhipnotis karena wajah tenangnya saat tidur. "Gue gak nyangka dia bisa ngambil perhatian gue pas pertama ketemu." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sambil menyentuh pipinya yang sempat bersentuhan dengan jemari putih Gaara. "Hmp, dasar! Tapi gue pastiin loe bakal jadi milik gue, Gaara. " katanya sambil menyeringai setan.

Lalu Kyuubi mengubah posisi 'tidurnya' menjadi duduk bersila di atas kasurnya menghadap ke arah kamar mandi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sambil memutar matanya dengan bosan, "Che, lama banget sih tuh orang!"

Tak seberapa lama Kyuubi berkata seperti itu, Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi Gaara dalam keadaan memejamkan matanya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang agak basah dengan handuk dari Sasuke tadi. Gaara tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh mahluk yang sudah dilabeli dengan nama : SETAN!

Sementara itu Kyuubi yang melihat Gaara yang sekarang ada tepat di depannya hanya bisa tertegun. Sebuah fenomena yang menurutnya perlu diabadikan. Fenomena apa itu? Yak saudara-saudara ternyata yang dilihat Kyuubi adalah sosok Gaara yang toples. Gaara sama sekali tak memakai sehelai kain pun di badan atasnya mempelihatkan dada bidang yang sudah mulai terbentuk itu. Gaara yang hanya dibalut oleh celana jeans hitam dengan sedikit robek-robekan di bagian lututnya sedang memegang handuk berusaha mengeringkan rambut merah batanya yang kini sedkit acak-acakan.

Kyuubi sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok malaikat di depannya dan setelah ia kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya tanpa diperintah Kyuubi langsung mengeluarkan HP dengan kamera bermega-mega pixelnya berniat mengabadikan moment yang tak akan dia lihat dua kali itu. Sebelum dia melancarkan aksinya untuk memfoto Gaara sebuah seringaian setan tersungging di bibirnya. Lalu setelah itu,

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Tiga foto Gaara cukup untuk Kyuubi. Sangat cukup apalagi dengan keadaan Gaara yang bisa membuat semua seme menelan ludah itu. Lalu Kyuubi kembali memasukan HPnya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu dengan nada santai ia 'menyapa' Gaara. "Yo, The Red Ai! " katanya enteng.

Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengar suara yang masih asing ditelinganya tapi ia tetap bisa mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik suara itu, "Kyuubi." Desis gaara tajam sembari membuka matanya memperlihatkan iris emerald yang begitu indah kepada sang pemilik mata merah darah.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar desis tajam Gaara tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut dan berfikir akan mundur teratur untuk mendapatkan Gaara.

Kyuubi yang selama ini selalu dihormati kadang-kadang merasa bosan dengan hidupnya yang 'segitu-segitu aja'. Kyuubi sangat senang dapat bertemu orang seperti Gaara. Orang yang berani mendesis tajam di hadapannya, orang yang berani menatap tajam dirinya, orang yang berani dengan terang-terangan melawan dirinya. Kyuubi sangat menyukainya.

"Kenapa loe ada di sini?" Kyuubi berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Gue abis ganti baju." Gaara menjawab datar sembari melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya yang sempat tertunda. "Oh,loe abis ganti baju nih ceritanya?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada jail yang sangat dapat dirasakan. Gaara seikit bingung dengan nada alay yang diucapkan Kyuubi tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan menjawab tetap dengan datar, "Hn."

Seringaian Kyuubi makin melebar. "Emang siapa yang ngijinin elo ganti baju di sini?" dia bertanya enteng.

"Hn?" Gaara yang sudah selesai dengan acara mengeringkan rambutnyanya langsung memakai bajunya, langsung dihadapan Kyuubi.

"Emang siapa yang ngijinin elo ganti baju di sini?" Kyuubi mengulangi sekali lagi pertanyaannya. "Naruto" jawab Gaara singkat, padat, dan jelas. " Owh, emang sejak kapan nih kamar punya dia?" Kyuubi sengaja memancing Gaara agar mau banyak bicara padanya. "Maksud loe?" akhirnya terdapat tanda baca selain titik yang terdapat di kata-kata Gaara. "Perasaan nih kamar punya gue deh and gue juga gak merasa kalo sempet ngasi ijin ke elo buat ganti baju di sini." Kyuubi berkata santai.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengernyit sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuubi lalu menjawab, "Ini kan rumahnya Naruto jelas dia lebih berhak dari pada elo. "

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu Gaara berjalan melewati Kyuubi berniat keluar dari ruangan pribadi sang setan tapi dengan sigap tangan Kyuubi menarik tangan Gaara mencoba menahan Gaara agar tak keluar dari kamarnya sebelum ia berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

"Apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Loe itu pernah diajarin sopan santun gak sih sama Kaa-san loe,hah? Gue tu lagi ngomong ma elo!" Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada membentak yang dibuat-buat agar terlihat sebal.

Sementara itu Gaara yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi agak terhenyak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi, tak ingin wajahnya yang 'seperti ini' dilihat oleh sang raja setan. Lalu Kyuubi yang omongannya tak direspon menjadi kesal yang tidak main-main. "Kalo orang ngomong itu, loe harus jawab tau! Dasar!"

Tapi walaupun Gaara dikatai begitu ia tetap tak menghadap ke arah Kyuubi apa lagi merespon kata-katanya. Gaara masih terlalu sibuk dengan 'masa lalunya'. Kali ini Kyuubi benar-benar kesal, ditariknya tangan Gaara dan dihempaskannya ke atas kasurnya.

"Elo budek ya? Kasian banget sih Kaa-san loe punya anak kayak loe!" Kyuubi sengaja berbicara seperti itu sengaja agar Gaara mau merespon kata-katanya

Gaara yang terduduk lemas di atas kasur akhirnya menatap sendu ke arah Kyuubi memperlihatkan mata emerald yang semula bening itu kini mulai dihiasi warna kemerahan, "Kaa san gue emang gak pernah ngajarin gue sopan santun." Gaara berkata dengan suara yang agak bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangisan. Kyuubi terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Gaara, ia tak tahu jika Gaara akan menangis karna perkataannya. Tapi jika mengasihani Gaara sekarang rencananya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar dan setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan untuk tetap menjalankan ceritanya.

"Che, cengeng banget loe segitu aja nangis. And emangnya kaa-san loe ke mana sampe gak bisa ngajarin loe sopan santun hah?" Kyuubi menaikan sebelah kakinya ke atas kasur tepat di sebelah Gaara lalu tangan kanannya beranjak naik ke atas kepala Gaara, menjambak rambut merah bata itu dengan sedikit keras sehingga membuat si pemilik rambut merah itu meringis kesakitan.

" K-kaa-san gue udah mati" Gaara berkata dengan datar, wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukan kesedihan tapi matanya. Mata emerald indahnya itulah yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam.

TES

Sebulir air mata menetes dari mata indah itu. Membuat emosi Gaara berkecamuk. Emosinya yang sudah dipendam dari saat ibunya meninggal kini terbuka dengan mudahnya di depan seorang Kyuubi. Nafas Gaara terengah-engah, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, air mata yang selama ini ditahannya kini mulai mengalir dengan bebas membasahi pipi mulus Gaara yang terlihat pucat. Segera ditariknya tangan Kyuubi dari rambutnya lalu dengan segera menghapus air matanya dengan handuk yang ia bawa tadi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi tak mau Kyuubi melihat lebih banyak lagi air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Kyuubi yang melihat Gaara menangis tak karuan seperti itu jadi merasa bersalah, 'gue keterlaluan ya?' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Lalu ia menarik turun kakinya dari atas kasur, dia menghela nafas sebelum mendudukan diri di sambping Gaara.

"Maaf." Sebuah kata yang tulus terucap dari bibir Kyuubi. Tapi Gaara masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya. "Gue gak bermaksud ngebuat elo nangis." Kyuubi kembali berbicara menghadap Gaara yang kini sedang tertunduk.

"Bukan gara-gara elo kok. Emang gue yang emosi tadi." Akhirnya kata-kata kyuubi direspon oleh Gaara.

"Apanya yang bukan gara-gara gue! Jelas-jelas sebelum gue bentak loe baik-baik aja!" Kyuubi menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Udah lama gue gak nangis. Gak nyangka bisa nangis segampang itu di depan loe." Gaara tersenyum miris malah membuat Kyuubi meras semakin bersalah.

"Gue gak ." Kyuubi benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karna dengan gampangnya ia membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis. "Hn. Gak papa. Gue gak nangis karna elo kok. Gue Cuma inget ma Kaa-san gue yang udah meninggal." Gaara menjawab dengan nada yang agak ringan karna entah kenapa menyelip rasa tak tega karna melihat wajah Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu bersalah ke dalam hatinya.

"Emangnya Kaa-san elo meninggal karna apa?" Kyuubi bertanya sembari merunduk belum siap melihat wajah orang yang tadi sempat ia sakiti itu. "Kaa-san gue dibunuh sama Tou-san gue. Heh, gue sama sekali gak nyangka tou-san gue tega ngebunuh Kaa-san gue." Gaara kembali menampakan sebuah senyum sedikit kaget mendengarjawaban Gaara. Ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke dalam mata emerald itu mencoba mencari kebenaran atas kata-kata itu. Ya dia menemukannya di situ.

"Kenapa tou-san loe nglakuin itu? Emang Kaa-san loe salah apa?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan rasa prihatain.

"Kaa-san gue gak salah apa-apa. Jadi gini,"

**Flash back**

12 tahun yang lalu saat Gaara berumur 4 tahun, ia tinggal di kota yang bernama Suna. Di sana ia tinggal bersama Kedua orang tuanya. Orang tua yang menurut Gaara adalah orang tua yang baik dan keluarga yang menurut Gaara keluarga yang harmonis. Tapi pandangannya tentang hal itu mulai memudar saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantor sedang merangkul wanita muda yang terlihat sangat genit. Karena saat itu Gaara merasa marah melihat Tou-sannya bersama wanita lain ia melaporkannya pada Kaa-sannya. Yap! Tindakan yang sangat salah telah diambil oleh chibi Gaara.

"Kaa-chan! Tadi Gaa chan liat tou-chan jalan baleng-baleng sama cewek genit!" chibi Gaara berkata dengan marah.

"Hah? Gaara chan bilang apa, sayang?" Tanya Kaa-san Gaara masih belum emosi karena menganggap anak semata wayangnya itu sedang bercanda.

"Sini!" Gaara kecil menarik tangan Kaa-sannya agar mengikutinya ke depan rumah mereka agar Kaa-sannya bisa melihat sendiri apa yang sedang dilakukan Tou-sannya. Sedangkan Kaa-san Gaara yang tangannya ditarik-tarik begitu hanya mengikuti kemana arah yang akan dituju oleh anak tersayangnya itu.5 menit cukup untuk sampai dari tempat Kaa-san Gaara tadi berada sampai di depan rumah mereka dan alangkah kagetnya Kaa-san Gaara saat melihat Tou-san Gaara sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain di depan rumah mereka."Ayah!" kaa-san Gaara berteriak dengan nada tinggi yang penuh emosi tak tahan melihat pemandangan yang mamapu menyayat hatinya itu.

Ayah Gaara kaget mendengar teriakan sang istri langsung menyuruh agar wanita yang dibawanya itu pergi. Dan semenjak itulah pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil maupun besar mulai terjadi di keluarga Gaara mulai merusak 'Keluarga harmonis itu'.Hingga puncaknya saat bulan purnama sebuah pertengkaran hebat terjadi di rumah Gaara.

BRAK

PYANG

Berbagai perabotan kaca pecah akibat lemparan sang kepala keluarga. Emosi sang istri yang melihatr suaminya seperti itu sudah sangat memuncak. Diarahkan kakinya menuju sang suami.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi tou-san Gaara. Tou-san Gaara yang mendapat tamparan seperti itu menjadi tambah kesal diambilnya sebuah botol wine yang ada di sebelahnya dan dipukulnya kepala istrinya.

Bug

Darah mengalir deras dari kepala yang dihiasi rambut merah itu. Kaa-san Gaara sudah tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan ia pun ambruk karena darah yang terus mengalir dengan deras. Sedangkan ayah Gaara yang melihat istrinya sepert itu hanya berwajah datar sambil melalui tubuh istrinya itu dan keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Gaara seoraang diri. Keesokan paginya Gaara sangat kaget menemukan sang Kaa-san tergeletak tidak bernafas di lantai dia pun menjerit sejadi-jadinya tapi apa daya nasi telah menjadi bubur nyawa ibu Gaara tak akan kembali.

Setelah pemakaman Kaa-san Gaara , Gaara ikut ke Konoha bersama bibi, paman, dan sepupunya yaitu Sabaku No Sakura.

**End of flash back**

Kyuubi terhenyak mendengarkan cerita Gaara, dia tak menyangka bahwa masa lalu Gaara sangatlah kelam. "Terus sekarang Tou-san loe dimana?" Kyuubi akhirnya angkat suara setelah lama keadaan menjadi hening.

"Gue gak tau dan gak mau tau." Gaara menjawab sendu.

PUK

Kyuubi menepuk sekali kepala Gaara lalu tersenyum,"Jangan sedih, loe punya banyak orang yang sayang banget sama elo. Jadi loe gak perlu takut sama masa lalu. Kalo loe sedih loe bisa cerita sama kita-kita."

Gaara mendengus mengejek mendengar kata-kata sok bijak dari Kyuubi tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan lega dan senang di hatinya.

"Ya udah gue mau keluar." Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya sebelum mendapat respon dari sang raja setan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

JLEB

Kyuubi bagaikan di tusuk sebuah pedang. 'Kok gue lupa sih?' Kyuubi membatin dalam hati diliriknya Gaara dengan ekor matanya. Sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Segera Kyuubi melompat turun dari kasurnya dan dengan sedikit berlari menhampiri Gaara

BUK

Bunyi tangan kyuubi yang di luruskan ke depan dan menabrak pintu terdengar lumayan keras. Kyuubi melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Gaara menahan tangan yang ingin membuka pintu itu. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu sebelum menunduk ke bahu Gaara membuat pipi mereka bersentuhan.

Sedangkan Gaara yang merasakan pipinya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan pipi Kyuubi yang hangat hanya berusaha memerengkan badannya berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya yang putih mulus.

"Gue nglupain sesuatu." Kyuubi berkata dengan ringan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"A-apa?" Kata Gaara berusaha menjauh dari Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi terus mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hukuman." Kyuubi menghadap ke arah Gaara membuat hidungnya menyentuh pipi Gaara.

"H-hukuman buat apa?" Gaara benar-benar gugup dan memerah merasakan hidung mancung itu menyentuh pipinya apa lagi nafas hangat Kyuubi yang menyapu kulit lehernya.

"Atas ketidak sopannan loe masuk ke kamar gue tanpa ijin. Gue mau," Kyuubi menggantung kata-katanya.

"Mau apa?" God! Wajah gaara sekarang pasti telah sama dengan warna rambutnya. "Gue mau elo jadi pacara sekaligus babu gue selama 3 minggu." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa di tawar-tawar lagi.

"Nani?" Gaara sungguh benar-benar ingin pingsan sekaran. Pacaran dengan setan? Oh, I am sorry.

"Kalo loe gak mau. Loe gak bakal bisa keluar dari sini selamanya." Untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyuubi menampilkan seringainan yang sangat kejam dan penuh perikesetanan. Tangan Kyuubi yang semula berada di pinggang Gaara naik menyentuh dagu Gaara dan mengarahkannya agar menatap wajahnya. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kyuubi terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gaara dan hal itu sukses Membuat sang pemuda dengan mata emerald mengangguk cepat dia belum siap menyerahkan first kiss-nya.

"Ugh, oke." Dan setelah mendengarkan kata itu Kyuubi melepaskan Gaara. "Good answer, boy!" katanya tersenum licik. Dan saat Gaara kembali ingin membuka pintu agar bsa secepatnya keluar dari sini sekali lagi Kyuubi menahan Gaara. Gaara yang dipegangi begitu segera berbalik bermaksud ingin protes.

"Apa la-"

CUP

Belum selesai Gaara bicara sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya.

"Kalo loe ada masalah loe bisa cerita sama gue." Kyuubi berkata seraya mengelus sayang rambut sang pemuda ai. Setelah itu dia langsung mendorong pundak Gaara agar keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuncinya dari dalam.

Sedangkan Gaara yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya ber-haaa ria jika dia bukan seorang sabaku pasti pingsan dari tadi segera digelengkannya kepalanya dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriet

Gaara membuka kamar Naruto perlahan menampakan kedua temannya dan seorang sepupunya yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas kasur. Semua menoleh kea rah Gaara.

"Gaara loe kok lama banget sih?" Naruto bertanya penasaran kepada Gaara. "Iya! Loe di apa-apain ya sama Kyuu senpai?" Kiba menyambung pertanyaan Naruto.

"Gue gak diapa-apain kok ama dia." Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan ikut duduk di sana bersama teman-temannya.

"Wuaah! Jangan-jangan Gaara-chan abis lemonan ya sama Kyuu-nii?" nah kali ini Sakura lah yang bertanya deangan nada yang sangat antusias. Dan Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bergubrak ria. "Gak lah! Gila loe!" Gaara menepis dengan muka merah. "Hehe bercanda kok."

"Friend! Kita nginep sini aja yuk!" Kiba mulai membuka topik baru. "Emm, setuju deh! Lumayankan bisa dapet banyak foto yaoi!" Sakura berkata girang. Sedangkan Gaara hanya ber-Hn yang artinya setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

matahari telah meninggalkan langit biru menyebabkan sang langit berubah warna menjadi biru gelap. Sayup-sayup burung kembali terdengar pertanda para burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarang mereka. Sungguh malam yang tenang dan damai tapi dibalik itu semua jika dilihat di sebuah rumah yang masuk dalam golongan mewah yang bercat putih dengan lamabang keluarga uchiha di pagarnya kata-kata malam yang tenang sungguh sangat tidak benar. Rumah yang seharusnya hanya dihuni dua orang itu kini dihuni oleh enam orang membuat suasana di rumah itu jadi terasa ramai.

"TEME MAKAN MALEMNYA UDAH SIAP!" teriakan seorang pemuda pirang dengan iris mati berwarna biru langit terdengar sampai di seluruh penjuru rumah keluarga uchiha. Sedangkan yang diteriaki membalas teriakan dari pemuda pertama dengan suara yang tak kalah kerasnya, "IYA DOBE! LOE JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!"

"Ya ampun Ayam bukannya elo juga teriak!" Kyuubi memukul kepala Sasuke dari belakang. "Woa! Loe gak perlu mukul gue kali! Baka!" kata Sasuke semabari mengelus kepalanya. "Ya udah! Turun sana dah ditunggu sama uke loe!" Kyuubi berkata sambil kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan sang adik yang sedang mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas sembari menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 1. Ketika sampai di lantai satu Sasuke bisa melihat meja makan sudah dipenuhi oleh Naruto dan teman-temannya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana sang adik berada. "Kok makan gak nunggu-nunggu sih?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menggantungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dari belakang membuat Naruto sedikit tersedak.

"Uhk.,uhuk. Teme! Loe apa-apaan sih? Lepas-lepas!" Naruto menarik lepas tangan kakaknya. "CIEEEE naru-chan ama sasu-nii" Sakura berkoor ria. "Sakura chan apaan sih?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto. Mengambil piring beserta isinya, dia agak mengernyit,"Tomatnya mana?"

"Tomatnya abis, tadi gak sempet beli hehe." Naruto nyengir lima jarinya.

"Che."Sasuke merengut sebal.

"Emm, Sasu-nii! Kyuu-nii mana?" Sakura bertanya sambil menoel siku Sasuke.

"Hn? Di atas." Sasuke menjawab enteng sambil memmulai acara makannya walaupun tanpa tomat kesayangan. "Kenapa gak turun?" Kiba ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara obrolan ringan itu. "Mana gue tau." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di kepala Sakura, "Gaara chan, panggilin Kyuu-nii suruh ke bawah dong~" Sakura meminta kepada Gaara dengan nada alay-nya. "Kenapa harus gue?" Gaara bertanya dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "Gaara chan~ tolong ya. Gaara chan gak mau bikin Ra kehilangan umur gara-gara permintaannya gak diturutin kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya. Dan alasan mengapa Sakura berkata seperti itu hanya author, kami-sama dan pemain di fic ini yang tahu.

"Iya-iya! Terserah loe aja deh." Gaara berkata dengan ogah-ogahan sambil menunda acara makannya lalu berjalan ke lantai 2 berniat menuju ke kamar Kyuubi.

TOK TOK TOK

Gaara mengetuk pintu Kyuubi dengan tidak sabaran, dia sangat lapar dan dia tak mau acara makan malam akan hancur gara-gara seorang setan. "Masuk!" suara berat Kyuubi terdengar dari dalam kamar. Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali Gaara langsung masuk ke kamar Kyuubi memperlihatkan seseorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya. Kyuubi melirik kecil melihat siapa yag mengetuk pintunya dan setlah dilihat bahwa itu adalah gaara sebuah senum setan kembali tersungging di bibirnya. "Kenapa loe ke sini? Kangen sama gue, hm?" kata Kyuubi sambil mematikan laptopnya. "Gue disuruh manggil loe buat makan malem." Gaara menjawab datar. "Oh. Ya udah, yuk!" Kyuubi bangun dari duduknya sambil merangkul pundak Gaara. Saat Gaara menrasakan rangkulan Kyuubi di pundaknya dia segera menyamping melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi yang merasa dihindari hanya mengernyit, "Loe kenapa?" Tanya-nya heran.

"Loe yang kenapa? Ngapain ngrangkul-ngrangkul gue segala?" Gaara agak menjaga jarak dari Kyuubi.

"Emangnya kenapa? Loe kan pacar gue sekarang! Jadi kalo Cuma ngrangkul gak papa kan?" Kyuubi kembali mendekat ke arah Gaara. "Gue bukan pacar loe!" Gaara menyangkal kata-kata Kyuubi. "Oh! Jadi, loe mau ngingkarin kata-kata loe tadi gitu? Jadi loe itu pinginnya gue kurung di ruangan yang penuh dengan seme-seme mesum gitu?" Kyuubi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gaara. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali dia perlihatkan pada Gaara. "Loe gak bakal berani." Gaara berkata datar. " Siapa bilang? Gue pernah kok ngurung Sasuke di ruangan gelap yang udah ditaruh banyak banget gula terus gue masuk bertriliun-triliun semut. Yah! Halasil dia masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu deh gara-gara direbut semut yang entah berapa jumlahnya itu." Kyuubi berkata santai sambil tetap menatap tajam Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengar itu jadi merinding sendiri. "Ugh, oke terserah loe mau nglakuin apa." Kata Gaara sambil berbalik hendak menuju ke lantai satu. "Good! Itu emang udah seharusnya." Kyuubi iku berjalan di samping Gaara sambil merangkul pundak pemuda ai itu. Ketika sampai di lantai satu semua orang heran melihat mau-maunya Gaara di rangkul oleh mahluk setan itu.

"Gaara? Loe gak lagi sakit kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran.

"Gak." Gaara menjawab datar.

"Gaara? loe gak lagi stress kan?" Kali ini Kiba yang bertanya dengan heran.

"Gak." Jawaban Gaara sama datarnya.

"Gaara? Loe gak lagi dipelet kan?" kali ini Sasuke lah yang bertanya walaupun pertanyaan-nya sangat tidak logis.

"Gak." Jawaban gaara masih sama.

"Gaara chan~ pacaran sama Kyuu-nii ya?" nah pertanyaan dari Sakura lah yang bisa membuat Gaara bimbang dalam menjawab. "Ng-" Baru saja Gaara akan menjawab Kyuubi segera menurunkan rangkulannya yang semula di pundak menjadi di pinggang Gaara. Membuat orang lain selain Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. "Iya! Gaara chan ini uke gue yang paling cute! Haha." Kyuubi memerengkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara membuat bunyi 'Duk' kecil yang diakibatkan oleh kepala Kyuubi dan kepala Gaara yang berbenturan. Yang lain hanya ber-HAA ria. Lalu Kyuubi pun duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Gaara tadi langsung menikmati makan malamnya tak memperdulikan orang lain yang masih cengok atas kata-katanya. "Kenapa? " Kyuubi bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. "E-Enggak kenapa-napa." Jawab mereka kompak. Kyuubi pun tak ambil pusing dan langsung melanjutkan acara makannya.

Setelah selesai makan Sakura dan Kiba segera kembali ke kamar mereka. Teman-teman naruto dan Sasuke memang punya kamar pribadi di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang tergolong mewah ini. Lalu Kyuubi pun mengikuti jejak Sakura dan Kiba sambil menarik tangan Gaara yang tak berniat protes karna pasti percuma. Jadi, tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berduaan di ruang makan.. Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih makan. "Dobe." Sasuke memanggil sang adik yang sedang asik makan. "Apuah teme?" Naruto bertanya sambil berusaha menelan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya. "Gue kangen sama loe." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke itu sangat cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Naruto tersedak. "Uhuk Uhuk! Apa teme?" Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. "Gue kangen sama loe Dobe!" Sasuke mengulang kata-katanya sembari tersenyum. "K-Kenapa harus kangen? Gue seharian ini kan di rumah terus." Kata Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan acara makannya. "iya sih! Tapi kan loe dari tadi Cuma bareng ama temen-temen loe. Gue dikacangin deh. Gue kan kangen banget ama My Lovely Naru-Chan." Sasuke tersenyum kea rah Naruto.

UGH

DEG

DEG

Jantung Naruto bermasalah lagi karena melihat senyum sang kakak yang begitu uh itu. Naruto tak dapat menahan semburat merah di pipinya. "Loe alay." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. "Yang pentingkan Cuma di depan Naru-chan gue yang paling gue cintai ini." Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata sasuke jadi tambah deg-deg'an dia bahkan sampai tak menjawab kata-kata Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke merayap mendekati tangan kiri naruto, mengangkat tangan tan itu agak tinggi. Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manis kiri Naruto. Sebuah senyuman hangat muncul saat melihat cincin itu masih melingkar di jari Naruto. "Syukur deh loe gak nglepas cincinnya." Sasuke menurunkan tangan Naruto lalu mengecup tangan tan itu penuh sayang. "Teme." Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya di depan Sasuke. Setelah kecupan yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu berakhir Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangan tan itu dari genggamannya. Suasana menjadi hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan itu. "Teme, kalo loe punya pacar, apa sikap loe ke gue bakal berubah?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang terlihat agak sedih. "Kayaknya gue gak bakal punya pacar dulu deh. Soalnya saat ini belum ada tuh orang yang lebih ge sayang dari pada loe." Sasuke menjawab dengan sangat enteng tak memperdulikan wajah adiknya yang sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus itu.

'Gue kayak orang nembak secara gak langsung ya?' Sasuke berbatin dalam hati saat melihat Naruto diam membatu tak menjawab kata-katanya dengan wajah yang lebih merah dibandingkan warna rambut Gaara. "Kenapa diem?" SSasuke bertanya dengan tampang sok polos.

"Eh? Emm, gak apa-apa kok. Terus kalo ada cewek yang nembak loe gimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang masih merah. "Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. "Hn? Tinggal ditolak aja kan? Gitu aja susuah." Sasuke teta menjawabb dengan senyuman membuat sang pemuda blondie terus memerah.

Perbincangan sesaat itu pun akhirnya berakhir saat sang pemuda raven bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak mengambil piring-piring kotor untuk membersihkananya. Naruto yang melihat kakaknya menuju tempat cuci piring segera ikut bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti sang kakak. "Teme! Loe mau gak bantuin gue buat PR?" Naruto berkata sembari menguntili sang kakak dari belakang. " Emang loe ada PR? " Sasuke bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. " He-eh, gue ada PR dari Oro Si Balay itu! " Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar. " Oro Si Balay? " Sasuke kembali memngangkat sebelah alisnya. "He-eh! Oro Si Balay sama dengan Orochimaru Si Banci Alay! " Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan antusias.

DUAK

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala yang dihiasi rambut jabrik kuning itu. " Dasar Dobe! Ya, besok gue bantu bikin. " Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. ' Emm, tapi si Bakoro itu kan emang banci yang super duper alay tinggkat tinggi. ' Sasuke membatin dalam hati. Lalu Sasuke pun mencuci piring yang dibawanya itu sambil mendengar celotehan sang Dobe.

Singkat cerita, setelah Sasuke selesai mencuci piring ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berada menuju ke kamar sambil menarik tangan adiknya. Sedangkan sang adik hanya diam tak menunjukan protes sekecil apapun.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Sasuke segera berbalik menghadap ke arah adiknya. "Naruto, gue mau tidur. Loe ke kamar aja ya. " Sasuke berkata sembari mengacak rambut pirang itu pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. " Ehm, Iya! Jaa. " Naruto segera berlari ke kamarnya sembari memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya kepada Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke segera memasuki kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke alam mimpi. Begitu juga Naruto setelah masuk ke kamarnya dia langsung emnuju ke arah ranjangnya berniat langsung bermain-main ke alam mimpi.

Beda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berada di alam mimpi Kyuubi dan Gaara masih berada di balkon kamar Kyuubi menikmati semilir angin malam yang sejuk.

SYUUR

Angin malam menerpa wajah Kyuubi dan Gaara membuathelaian-helaian rambut halus mereka sedikit berkibar dan jatuh di atas wajah kedua pemuda yang begitu tampan itu. " Gue suka malem. " Gaara membuka pembicaraan setelah keadaannya lama hening. " Hm? Kenapa? " Kyuubi bertanya kepada Gaara sembari menopang berat badannya dengan tangan yang diletakan di atas pembatas balkon. " Mungkin karna malem itu tenang, malem itu sunyi dan gak bising, pas malem rasanya gue bisa bernafas lega. Entah kenapa gue suka banget ngliat banyak bintang di langit. Gue jadi inget sama Kaa-san gue. " Gaara menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman damai yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Kyuubi yang melihat senyum Gaara juga ikut tersenyum. " Loe keliatan lebih manis kalo senyum. " Kyuubi menarik pipi Gaara dari samping membuat Gaara meringis menahan sakit. " Argh, Kyuubi! Loe jangan seenaknya ngomong." Gaara merengut sebal sambil kembali bersembunyi di balik topeng datarnya. "Che, iya-iya! Dasar Sok Cool! " Kyuubi meninju pelan bahu Gaara. Sedangkan yang ditinju hanya meninju balik bahu sang 'kekasih'.

Kyuubi melirik ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. ' jam 11 ' pikir Kyuubi dalam hati. Lalu ia segera berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya sambil kembali menarik tangan Gaara. Kyuubi lslu menutup pintu yang menjadi penghubung antara balkon dan kamarnya lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, Kyuubi menarik dengan sedikit keras tangan Gaara agar Gaara duduk di depannya.

DUK

Gaara jatuh terduduk diantara kedua kaki Kyuubi dengan badan menghadap arah yang sama dengan Kyuubi. Lalu Kyuubi memeluk Gaara dari belakang seolah-olah dia tak mau Gaara hilang dari dekapannya. "Kyuu-" belum selesai kata-kata Gaara, Kyuubi buru-buru memotong kata-katanya. " 5 menit. Biarin gini 5 menit aja. " Kyuubi menghirup aroma tubuh Gaara dalam-dalam sembari memejamkan mata merahnya.

Akhirnya Gaara hanya pasrah membiarkan sang raja setan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gaara pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuubi ia memejamkan matanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan Kyuubi menyamankan posisinya di antara bahu dan leher Gaara. Mereka saling berdiam diri menikmatikeheningan mala mini membiarkan diri mereka terbang bersama dengan ketenangan hati yang begitu damai. Mencoba melupakan semua beban yang mereka tanggung selama ini dengan menyamankan diri masing-masing. Membuat 5 menit ini menjadi waktu yang indah bagi mereka. Sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak dari duduk mereka menuju ke tempat tidur dan menuju kea lam mimpi yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat hari telah berlalu dari saat terakhir Sakura, Kiba, dan Gaara menginap di rumah Naruto. Hari ini saatnya mereka kembali ke tempat t=yang bernama sekolah. Pagi ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kyuubi telah siap dengan seragam mereka bermaksud berangkat ke sekolah agak pagi karena Kyuubi memiliki 'sedikit urusan'.

Setelah mereka sampai di parkiran sebuah gedung dengan plang KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL mereka segera turun dari sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam sasuke. Dan setelah turun mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan akhirny mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto lah yang pertama kali mengetuk pintu tersebut. Sampai terdengar suara dari balik pintu itu baru lah mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut. Setelah mereka masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu pemandangan yang terlihat adalah : meja berantakan, botol sake bertebaran di mana-mana juga seorang wanita yang sebenarnya tua yang sedang meminum sake dengan ditemani asistennya.

" Ada apa? " sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade itu langsung bertanya keoada inti permasalahan.

" Emm, begini Tsunade sama, saya mengantarkan Kakak sepupu saya yang akan mendaftar menjadi murid di sekolah ini. " Naruto berkala panjang lebar semabari menunjuk Kyuubi yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Uzumaki Kyuubi? Anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto? " Tsunade bertanya setelah memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan lebih sesakma. Kyuubi memang terkenal karna dia sering membantu ayahnya Uzumaki Kushina untuk mengurus suatu perusahaan. " Hn. " Kyuubi menjawab singkat. " Kalau begitu silahkan isi formulir ini. Dan kalian bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. " Tsunade memberikan sebuah formulir pada Kyuubi dan menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Naruto dan Sasuke langsung keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang mengisi formulirnya.

Setelah selesai mengisi formulir Kyuubi segera memberikan formulir itu kepada Tsunade lalu berkata, " Saya memiliki penawaran menarik. "

Tsunade yang emndengarnya hanya menaikan alisnya. " Penawaran apa Uzumaki san? " Tsunade sepertinya sedikit tertarik. "Saya mepunyai sebuah perusahaan sake yang sangat terkenal. Saya tidak keberatan memberikan sake secara gratis setiap hari pada anda asalkan jabatan ketua osis diserahkan pada saya. Lagi pula dari yang saya tahu Hyuuga Neji si ketua OSIS itu menjadi ketua OSIS karena terpaksa. " Kyuubi bertanya dengan sedikit seringain di wajahnya.

" Baiklah, setuju. " Tsunade yang mendengar kata sake langsung menirima tawaran itu. Sedangkan asisten yang ternyaa bernama shisune hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, saya akan masuk kelas sekarang. Jadi tolong segera umumkan. " Kyuubi lalu keluardari ruangna kepala sekolah itu dan berbalik menuju kelas 12-A. sebuah pengumuman tentang penggantian ketua OSIS mengiringilangkahnya menuju ke dalam kelas. " Semuanya baru akan dimulai. " desisi Kyuubi tajam.

TBC

WKWKWKW…..

Entah kenapa hayui suka banget bikin akhir cerita yang super duper hyper gaje. Gimana nih minna san? Apa udah lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya? Atu kah malah lebih hancur?

Silahkan sampaikan pendapat kalian melalui REVIEW. Jadi jagan lupa abis baca langsung RIVIEW, hehe. .

Author

Hayui chan


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Maaf ya minna san update-nya telat and kali ini juga gak ada balesan review, soalnya Hayui nulisnya buru-buru. Hayui berterima kasih banget sama yang uadah mau ngereview fic ini and jangan lupa review lagi ia. Balesannya bakal ada di chap 4 nanti~**

** Happy Reading~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya-nya Sasuke, Sasuke punya-nya Fugaku and Mikoto, Fugaku and Mikoto punya-nya klan Uchiha, Klan Uchiha punya-nya Konoha, and Konoha punya-nya Masashi Kishimoto sensei~**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor and Romance-?-**

**Warning : OOC super parah, humor super garing, dan keparahan lainnya. Don't like Don't flame~**

**Summary : Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka, mereka hanya saling menatap dengan iringan detak jantung yang begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekat mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta di dalam masing-masing mata indah itu.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

SREK

"Permisi" Kyuubi menggeser pintu masuk ke dalam kelas 12-A. Membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya juga menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. Guru dengan rambut keperak-perakan yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu agak kaget melihat seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi berdiri di pintu masuk ke kelas-nya. Sang guru pun melangkah menuju sang Uzumaki.

"Kyuubi-sama? Kenapa anda berada di sini?" Kakashi bertanya setengah berbisik kepada Kyuubi sang majikan. Sang majikan? Yap! Kakashi merupakan seorang kepala maid di salah satu mansion keluarga Uzumaki yang berada di Konoha. Karena mansion tersebut jarang dikunjungi maka jadilah Kakashi seorang guru matematika di Konoha Senior High School ini.

"Hn. Gue dipindahin ke sini sama Tou-san and Kaa-san. Disuruh ngejaga Sasuke sama Naruto." Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan sama pelannya. Lalu Kakashi mengangguk sebelum membawa Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kelas. "Anak-anak, sensei yakin kalian sudah mengenal siapa dia. Dia adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi yang akan menjadi murid di kelas ini dan seperti pengumuman tadi dia akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang baru." Ucap Kakashi panjang lebar sedangkan Kyuubi yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum elegant yang langsung membuat semua penghuni di kelas tersebut nosebleed mendadak. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan semua tidak tahan dengan pesona seorang Kyuubi yang begitu menawan itu. "Apa ada pertanyaan?" Kakashi kembali berbicara sembari membuka sebuah buku berwarna oranye dengan judal 'Icha-Icha Paradise' yang tadi sempat ditutup-nya.

Seorang murid perempuan dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Yamanaka-san silahkan." Kakashi berbicara tanpa menoleh dari bukunya. "Emm, apa anda benar-benar Uzumaki Kyuubi dengan julukan Sang Pangeran karena ke-sempurnaannya itu?" gadis yang dipanggil Yamanaka itu bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Kyuubi kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman elegan, "Ya, begitulah."

Yamanaka yang biasa dipanggil Ino itu langsung nosebleed lagi ketika melihat senyum Kyuubi untuk yang kedua kali-nya. Ino Yamanaka adalah salah seorang pendiri Yaoi Fans Club bersama Sakura, Karin, dan Tenten. Dan sepertinya dia dan para Yaoi FC sudah mempunyai rencana untuk Kyuubi sang ketua OSIS mereka. "Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada anak didiknya. Karena tak ada yang mengangkat tangan Kakashi segera menyuruh Kyuubi untuk duduk. "Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk di bangku kiri pojok di samping Hyuuga Neji." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya sembari menunjuk ke arah Neji. Kyuubi berjalan ke arah Neji dengan langkah yang ringan disertai senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukan di depan orang banyak. "Yo!" sapa Kyuubi setelah ia duduk di sebelah Neji mantan ketua OSIS yang baru saja diganti posisinya. "Hn." Neji membalas sapaan Kyuubi dengan datar.

"Hei-hei! Jangan kaku gitu dong. Loe karang kan udah bebas beban dari jabatan ketua OSIS! Yah, walaupun loe tetep jadi wakil OSIS sih." Kyuubi kini agak berbisik karena Kakashi sudah mulai mengajar kembali. "Hn, ya. gue berhutang ama loe. Gue bener-bener capek harus jadi pemimpin perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. sambil jadi ketua OSIS." Kata Neji sambil menghela nafas pelan. "He-eh, loe emang berhutang sama gue! Sekarang loe jadi punya waktu berduaan ama seme loe si Suigetsu itu kan?" Kyuubi menyringai tipis saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Neji. "Dari mana loe tau soal Suigetsu?" Neji tak dapat menahan semburat merah di pipinya. "Haha. Loe kayak gak kenal siapa gue aja. Gue Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah Sang Pangeran yang serba tau!" Kyuubi menyombongkan dirinya sambil tertawa setan dengan suara yang dikecilkan.

Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyuubi mulai diam dan memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi membiarkan sang Hyuuga menghilangkan semburat merah di pipinya. Kyuubi melirik sedikit ke arah di bangku paling kanan, delapan orang yang duduk di deretan itu ternyata juga sedang melirik ke arahnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, bersamaan dengan itu seringain setan tersungging di bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

TEEEEEET….

Akhirnya setelah berjam-jam siswa Konoha SHS menunggu, bel istirahat pun tiba. Dengan sorak sorai riang, para siswa mulai keluar dari kelas mereka menuju tempat yang biasa kita sebut kantin. Tapi itu terkecuali para siswi kelas 12-A. Mereka semua yang merupakan fujoshi tingkat gak ketulungin lagi-?- kini sedang mengrubungi seseorang yang duduk di bangku kiri pojok. Yap! Dia adalah Kyuubi.

"Pangeran Kyuubi~ udah punya uke gak?" Gadis dengan rambut merah dan memakai kaca mata lah yang pertama kali melempari Kyuubi pertanyaan. Kyuubi yang mendengarnya sontak menyringai tipis tapi seringaian itu segera di hapus dan di ubahnya menjadi sebuah 'senyuman'. "Udah." Kyuubi menjawab simple. "Kyaaaaa! Siapa-siapa?" siswi kelas 12-A berteriak bersamaan. Setelah mendapat pertanyaan begitu Kyuubi melirik kea rah pintu dan mendapati Gaara yang baru saja tiba di pintu kelas barunya itu. Kyuubi langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Itu dia." Kata Kyuubi sambil menuju ke tempat Gaara berada. Sedangkan siswi-siswi kelas 12-A hanya menoleh ke arah Kyuubi berjalan dan,

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

BUK

Dan dengan sangat-sangat sukses para siswi di kelas itu pingsan berjamaah setelah mengetahui siapa uke sang 'Pangeran' mereka. Sabaku No Gaara! Orang yang menduduki peringkat kedua sebagai Uke termanis setelah Naruto. Oh Kami-sama! Para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi Konoha SHS pasti akan sangat-sangat senang atas berita ini. "Yo, Gaara! Yuk makan di atap." Kata Kyuubi sambil merangkul pundak Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya ber-hn mencoba tidak memperdulikan pada apa yang terjadi pada kakak kelasnya itu.

**.**

**.**

Di bagian atap Konoha SHS, dua orang pemuda telah menikmati makan siangnya. "Teme, gue minta sushi punya loe dong~" seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama Naruto menoel pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Loe kan udah punya! Ngapain minta punya gue lagi!" pemuda raven alias Sasuke yang di-toel sikunya merengut sebal saat Naruto mulai mencoba mencuri sushinya. "Yah~Teme~" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

UGH

Sasuke mulai tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. Akhirnya dengan sangat suka cita dia mengatakan, "Ya, tapi ada syaratnya." Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman misterius. "Apa?" kata Naruto dengan cepat tak sabar menikmati sushi buatan Kaa-sannya yang baru pulang tadi pagi. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

BUG

Naruto tertarik ke dalam pangkuan Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai. Ia terduduk di atas paha kanan Sasuke membuat posisi Naruto seperti menghadap ke samping. "Teme! Loe apaan sih?" teriak Naruto saat sudah bisa mengatasi ke-kagetan-nya. "Ini tuh syaratnya dobe!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto dengan sedikit keras menyebabkan Sang empunya dahi meringis kesakitan. "Apa-nya yang syarat? Loe mau nyuruh gue ngapain?" kata Naruto masih tetap mengelus-elus dahinya yang masih sakit. "Gue mau ngasi sushi gue ke elo tapi loe harus nyuapin gue, gimana?" Sasuke mulai mengembangkan senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan pada Naruto seorang. Sedangkan yang disenyumi hanya memerah tak karuan. "Err, gimana ya?" Naruto sepertinya belum menerima sepenuhnya syarat dari Sasuke. "Oh, loe gak mau ni? Ya udah." Kata Sasuke sembari memasang tampang seperti orang yang sedang kesal lalu diarahkannya tangannya agar bisa mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari pangkuannya.

Naruto yang akan diturunkan dari pangkuan Sasuke langsung mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang kakak, entah kenapa Naruto sangat nyaman berada bersama Sasuke. "Iya-iya, Teme jangan ngambek dong~" Naruto kembali melancarkan puppy eyes-nya dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sasuke dari samping mencoba bertahan dari tangan Sasuke yang terus berusaha menurunannya dari pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyringai tipis saat tangan tan Naruto memeluk bahunya, Sasuke kembali duduk diam dan mengambil kotak makan yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya. Lalu Sasuke menyodorkan kotak makannya kea rah Naruto meminta suapan dari adik tercinta-nya itu.

GYUUT

Dengan tampang -sok- polos Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto membuat sang adik memerah semakin hebat. "Aaa.." Sasuke membuka sedikit mulutnya meminta sang dobe untuk menyuapinya makannan. Dengan sedikit gemetaran Naruto mulai memasukan sedikit makanan ke dalam mulut teme-nya. Dan dengan senang hati Sasuke menerima suapan nasi dari sang adik sambil tersenyum. "Loe juga makan dong. Loe mau sushi-nya kan?" tetap sambil tersenyum Sasuke menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Eh?Emm, iya." Naruto menjawab kalem.

'Ya ampun! Gue ama si teme ini ngapain sih? Mana duduknya kayak orang pacaran! Suap-suapan pula! Ampun~' Naruto berbatin dalam hatinya sembari mengunyah makanan nya.

Setelah beberapa kali suapan, akhirnya kotak makan yang mereka bawa kosong juga. Eh? Kosong? Tidak juga. Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan kotak makan yang di dalamnya berisi seiris tipis tomat. Sasuke yang melihatnya jelas saja jadi menelan ludah, sebenarnya Naruto biasa-biasa saja melihat irisan tomat itu tapi karna melihat wajah Sasuke ia jadi memiliki ide jail.

"Sasuke~, Naru suapin ya?" kata Naruto sambil memasang senyum lebar dan suara yang dimanis-manis kan. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mengangguk antusias tak peduli pada nada bicara Naruto yang alay. "Ya udah, buka mulutnya~aaa.." kata Naruto sembari memperagakan cara buka mulut yang lebar pada Sasuke. Hup! Dengan sekali sumpitan sang tomat telah berada di antara ke dua sumpit Naruto, dengan sangat perlahan Naruto mengarahkan sumpitnya menuju sang kakak. Sadangkan sang Kakak hanya menunggu dengan tidak sabaran sambil membayangkan sang tomat yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan ketika tomat tersebut telah sampai di depan mulut Sasuke, Naruto ssegera membelokan arah sumpitna menjadi ke arah-nya.

HAUP! NYAM NYAM NYAM

Sasuke melotot melihat sang tomat yang seharusnya berada di mulutnya tapi kini malah ada di mulut sang dobe. "NARUTO" geram Sasuke saat melihat Naruto dengan enak-enakan memakan tomat-nya. "Hehe, gak papa kan? Hahaa…"Naruto terus saja tertawa tak jelas saat dia melihat Sasuke dengan tampang frustasi meratapi nasib tomat yang baru saja Naruto makan. "Elo…" Sasuke kembali mengeram ke arah Naruto dengan cepat tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk memeluk Naruto sekarang telah alih tugas menjadi menggelitik Naruto. "Uwah, haaha Tem-hua-me haha stop haha.." kata Naruto tak jelas karena terus digelitiki oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyringai melihat Naruto sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu, dia terus menggelitiki adik-nya itu. Naruto yang sudah amat frustasi akhirnya balas menggelitiki Sasuke membuat Sasuke juga tertawa kecil. "Haha, dobe awas loe argh haha.." Sasuke terus menerjang Naruto dengan glitikan-glitikan maut. Begitu juga Naruto ia masih bertahan walaupun air mata telah mengalir dari tadi karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hahahaha…" entah karena apa Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti menggelitiki satu sama lain bersamaan. "Hahaha.." suara tawa kembali terdengar dan suara tawa itu adalah suara tawa sang kakak. Tawa yang hampir tidak pernah Naruto lihat, tawa yang begitu menawan yang membuat wajah tampan itu terlihat makin sempurna. Naruto terdiam memandangi wajah Sasuke ia terasa tersedot ke dalam wajah itu. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan Sasuke, Naruto tidak sadar saat Sasuke juga melihat ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sasuke.." desah Naruto saat kedua tangan putih Sasuke membingkai wajah manis-nya.

DEG

Dua bola mata itu bertemu pandang.

DEG

Bola mata onyx yang membuat si pirang begitu tergila-gila

DEG

Bola mata sapphire yang membuat si emo begitu jatuh cinta

DEG

Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka, mereka hanya saling menatap dengan iringan detak jantung yang begitu cepat. Tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekat mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta di dalam masing-masing mata indah itu. Dengan irama yang tetap mereka semakin mendekati satu sama lain, mengeliminasi sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu saling menyentuh dengan lembut.

CUP

Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan hangat. Ciuman yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Mereka masih tak sadar karena masih terhipniotis oleh pesona masing-masing, hingga…

BRAK

"UDARA SEGAR, GUE DATENG!" teriak seorang dengan rambut merah ke-oranye-oranye-an sambil menggerprak pintu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terlonjak dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka tidak mau orang lain melihat insiden itu. Orang yang menggebrak pintu tadi yang ternyata bernama Kyuubi itu agak mengernyit melihat ada dua orang yang sering ia sebut 'cecunguk' di atap sekolah. "Kalian ngapain di sini?" Kyuubi bertanya sambil menarik tangan Gaara yang 'dibawanya' untuk masuk dan duduk di samping Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. "M-makan siang." Naruto menjawab sambil tertunduk kejadian tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. "Che, kenapa harus di sini sih? Kalian nganggu gue ama my cute Gaara tau!" Kyuubi memasang wajah sebal ke arah kedua adik sepupunya karena menurutnya mengganggu acaranya berduaan dengan Gaara.

'Che! Perasaan loe deh yang ganggu gue ama Naruto!' Sasuke mencak-mencak dalam hati karena dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada sang Raja Setan, ia belum siap meghadapi neraka dunia (alah author lebay).

"Hn. Iya! Gue ama dobe bakal pergi. Puas loe?" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk ke luar dari atap sekolah itu. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya diam tak berniat protes ataupun melawan.

"Good-good! Pergi yang jauh sana!" Kyuubi berkata sambil memperagakan cara mengusir ayam. (reader: emang gimana caranya?)

Lalu Sasuke dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Gaara berdua di atap sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TEEEEET….

Setelah murid-murid Konoha SHS selesai beristirahat mereka mulai masuk ke masing-masing kelas mereka lagi. Begitu juga Sasuke, ia segera melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju ke kelas XI-A ia tak mau terlambat di mata pelajaran kali ini karena yang mengajar adalah seorang BAKORO! Oh Kami-sama! Sasuke belum mau mati berbusa karena harus dihukum oleh seorang balay *banci alay* seperti Orochimaru. Setelah sampai di kelasnya Sasuke segera duduk di tempat duduknya yaitu di bangku pojok kanan paling depan. Di sampingnya Suigetsu pacar dari Hyuuga Neji telah duduk dengan manis. Lalu di belakang bangku mereka duduk Nara Shikamaru dan Tenten. "Woi Sas, lama amat loe masuk kelas! Kalo ampe terlambat, mampus loe!" kata Suigetsu menggebu-gebu sambil membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang Bakoro kepada Sasuke jika sampai ia terlambat masuk ke las. "Tadi gue ada urusan." Kata Sasuke. "Woi diem! Bakoro dateng tuh!" teriak salah seorang siswa memutus pembicaraan Sasuke dan Suigetsu saat ia melihat Orochimaru mendekat kea rah kelas mereka

SREK

Pintu dibuka oleh Sang Balay Bakoro, Orochimaru berjalan bak bintang iklan shampo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang penuh dengan kutu (digiles oro). "Selamat siang murid-murid sensei yang sangat sensei cintai~" Kata Orochimaru sembari menatap genit ke seluruh siswa sambil tersenyum mesum membuat seluruh siswa merinding seketika. "S-siang sensei." Jawab murid-murid kompak sembari menahan muntah saat mereka melihat Orochimaru kembali mengibas-ngibaskan rambut penuh kutunya. "Sensei selaku wali kelas kalian, guru biologi, dan guru ter-BOHAY akan mengumumkan jika hari ini kita akan pulang lebih awal jadi sensei akan memberikan kalian tugas, yaitu tugas kelompok yang terdiri dari dari 4 orang dan kalian harus membuat kliping tentang 'binatang' dan dikumpul besok, mengerti?" Orochimaru berbicara panjang lebar . "Mengerti." Koor semua siswa kelas XI-A , alangkah bahagianya mereka tidak diajari oleh guru seperti Orochimaru. "Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang sekarang, BYE~" setelah itu sang Bakoro kembali melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Sasuke, nanti gue, Sui, ama Shika ke rumah loe ya? Ntar kita cari tugasnya di kebun binatang aja kan sekalian bisa ngajak naru chan~" kata Tenten yang jiwa fujoshinya mulai ke luar. "Hn, iya-iya. Gue mau pulang dulu. Ntar jam 2 ya." Sasuke membalas perkataan Tenten dengan ogah-ogahan, ia masih terngiang dengan kejadian di atap tadi. Lalu Sasuke pun beranjak dari kelasnya menuju ke luar kelas menghampiri Naruto dan Kyuubi yang sudah menunggunya. "Lama amat sih loe! Dasar ayam!" Kyuubi memukul bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke meringis keakitan. "Che, seneng banget sih loe mukul gue." Kata Sasuke sembari berlalu melewati Kyuubi dan Naruto. Kyuubi yang melihatnya jadi mengernyit lalu bertanya pada Naruto, "Kenapa tuh anak?"

"Gak tau." Naruto menjawab singkat lalu ikut melewati Kyuubi dan berjalan ke arah tempat parkiran mobil mereka. "Ckck, mereka pasti berantem." Kyuubi berkata seperti itu sebelum ia ikut menuju ke parkiran. Setelah sampai di parkiran mereka segera masuk ke mobil dan langsung tancap gas menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha dan Uzumaki memiliki tempat tinggal tetap yang tidak begitu luas yang biasa mereka sebut rumah tapi selain itu keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki juga memiliki beratus-ratus Mansion yang 10 kali lipat lebih luas dibandingkan rumah mereka tapi mansion-mansion itu sangat jarang dikunjungi kecuali sedang ada urusan bisnis.

Kyuubi semakin bingung melihat keadaan mobil yang begitu hening lalu ia membuka laptopnya di dalam mobil, mengecek satu persatu kejadian yang belum sempat diperiksanya dan alngkah kagetnya ia saat melihat 'kejadian' antara naruto dan Sasuke di atap sekolah tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum setan tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah ide telah bertengger dengan manis di otak jenius Kyuubi, dia tinggal menunggu nanti saat mereka sampai di rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka tiba di kediaman Uchiha pukul 11.14 siang. Kyuubi sangat senang saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah dengan segera ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk turun dari mobil dan menuju ke kamar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengernyit. "Sas, loe tunggu di sini! Gue ada urusan ama Naruto." Kyuubi berkata enteng. "Hn." Sasuke hanya meng-Hn-kan perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi segera menarik tangan Naruto ke kamar Naruto dan menguncinya. "Kyuu, loe mau ngomong apa sih?" Naruto bertanya penasaran. "Gue mau loe jujur sama gue!" jawab Kyuubi melenceng dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Iya. Emangnya kenapa? Naruto mulai terbawa suasana. "Tadi loe ama Sasuke ciuman-kan?" Tanya Kyuubi to the point. "Eh? Emm, err…iya" Jawab Naruto akhirnya. "Gue mau ceritain sesuatu ke elo." Kyuubi berkata dengan cepat. "Cerita apa?" sepertinya Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Jadi gini…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

Wkwk, kembali dengan Hayui yang doyan banget biakin akhir cerita yang gaje banget dah. Oiya menurut Hayui ini chapter garingnya super duper deh, soalnya tugas sekolah Hayui pada numpuk semua jadi ngetik ficnya buru-buru deh. Maaf ya minna san kalo sangat tidak memuaskan. Janji deh chap depan bakl lebih baik. And review kalian bakal Hayui bales di chap depan ia.

Dan setelah membaca fic gaje ini JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA….^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **

**Hola~ kembali lagi dengan author beserta cerita GAJE-nya, semoga minna san puas ya dengan chap ini. Balas review buat chap 2 and 3 dulu iach~**

**Pertama: Dallet no Hebi, yang bakal di bilang Kyuu udah ditampilin di sini kok Dall-san ^_^! Uwaa Hayui juga suka adegan itu, hehe. Review lagi ya Dall-san~**

**Kedua: .Sora, wah iya nih emang lebih pendek hehe^^V. Sasu ngehindar soalnya takut Naru marah ama dia, emang gak ditampilin di crita sih. Tapi yang jelas gitu deh hehe! Review lagi yah.**

**Ketiga: Uchihanaru sure, makasi udah review. Nih udah update**

**Dari: ciel moh log in, emang KyuuGaa kok ciel-san, nih chap 4 udah banyak SasuNaru-nya kan? Haha review lagi iach~**

**Dari: Nene Zura` no Uchikaze, maaf tapi Hayui gak sanggup bikin ItaKyuuGaa, ribet sih! Haha and salam kenal juga yah Zura-san**

**Dari: Takazawa Kazuki, di chap ini rencana Kyuubi udah mulai berjalan dengan terlalu dan kelewat mulus biar cerita gaje ini bisa cepet-cepet tamat hehe, makasi udah review ya Kazuki-san~**

**Dari: shiRan-chan, nih udah mulai rencananya~**

**Dari: Vhie IkkY, okeh~ dah update kan! And salam kenal Vhie-san**

**Dari: Nesia Eg Yufa, oke senpai, pasti hayui perbaikin typo-nya yah walau pun gak sempurna tapi Hayui udah berusaha kok, hehe^^V.**

**Yosh! Happy Reading Minna san**

**Disclaimer : Siapa ya? Saya kena amnesia. Siapa sih? #plak, ditampar mang Kishi#**

** Iya-iya Naruto punya-nya itu tuh Mang Kishi-Kishi itu~**

**Genre : Romance & Humor-?-**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC super parah, humor super garing, dan keparahan lainnya. Don't like Don't flame~**

**Summary : "Kayaknya loe belum ambil tindakan ya, Sas? Gue jadi ngraguin kalo loe bener-bener seme atau gak!" Suigetsu mencoba memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Enak aja! Gue udah pernah nyium dia tau!" Sasuke yang terpancing emosi langsung berbicara tanpa sadar membuat yang lain ber-HAAAAH kompak.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi gini," Kyuubi menggantung sesaat kata-katanya membuat peuda pirang dengan iris biru langit itu semakin penasaran. "Gini gimana sih Kyuu?" kata pemuda pirang bernama Naruto sangat tidak sabaran.

"Sebelum gue ngomong ke elo, gue mau Tanya sesuatu dulu. Loe mau jawab kan?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan hati-hati, ia tak mau rencana gagal kali ini. "He-eh!" Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Pertama, gimana perasaan loe pas ciuman ama Sasuke tadi, hm?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil duduk bersila di atas kasur king size Naruto yang dilapisi oleh bed cover oranye.

"Emm, gimana ya?" Naruto menjawab sembari menunduk, malu memperliatkan wajahnya yang merah kepada Kyuubi. "Jawab jujur aja. Gue gak bakal ember kok." Kata Kyuubi sambil menopang dagunya. "Gue gak bisa ngungkapin dengan jelas, tapi rasanya err..nyaman? atau hangat mungkin?" jawab Naruto tak yakin.

Kyuubi menyeringai mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Yang kedua, gimana perasaan loe kalo lagi berduaan ama Sasuke?"

"Agak deg-degan sih tapi seneng and nyaman."Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman entah kenapa memori-memori di otaknya tentang saat-saat ia bersama dengan Sasuke kembali terbayang.

"Good! Sekarang gue bisa nyimpulin sesuatu." Kyuubi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nyimpulin apa?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Nyimpulin kalo elo suka sama Sasuke."jawab Kyuubi tenang dan lembut sembari mengelus rambut Naruto dengan sayang. Sedangkan yang dielus langsung berjengit, ditepisnya tangan Kyuubi agak keras. Naruto bangun dari duduknya menuju jendela kamarnya. "Gak mungkin."desis Naruto pelan tapi tetap bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi ikut bangun dari duduknya dan menuju ke tempat naruto berada. Kyuubi menepuk kedua bahu Naruto dari belakang. "Kenapa nggak? Gak ada sesuatu yang gak mungkin di dunia ini." Kyuubi berkata sambil kembali mengelus rambut Naruto dari belakang. "Tapi Kyuu! Dia itu kakak gue! Gue gak mungkin suka sama kakak gue sendiri!" Naruto menunduk frustasi.

"Oh gitu. Berarti kalo Sasuke bukan kakak loe, loe mau ngakuin kalo loe suka ama dia gitu?" Kyuubi kembali berbicara tenang sambil kembali duduk bersila di lantai samping jendela dengan tembok sebagai sandarannya. Naruto ikut duduk di samping Kyuubi lalu bertanya, "Maksud loe?"

"Gue mau jujur tapi gue takut elo kaget ngedengernya." Kyuubi berusaha mendramatisir suasana. "Jujur aja, gue jadi beban banget kalo kayak gini." Naruto menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke bukan kakak kandung loe, emm gampangnya biar loe ngerti. 16 tahun yang lalu tou-san ama kaa-san loe ngadopsi bocah pirang karena mereka udah gak bisa punya anak lagi dan anak itu adalah loe." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada santai tidak takut Naruto akan kaget mendengar ceritanya. "APA?" Naruto berteriak saking kagetnya.

HUP-?-

Dengan segera Kyuubi menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Gila! Jangan teriak loe!" Kyuubi memukul kepala Naruto dengan agak keras. "Aww, iya-iya! Loe gak bohong kan?" kata Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya. "Suer! Sebenernya gue udah tau lama. Sasuke juga udah tau kok. Cuma loe aja yang belum tau, jadi gimana, loe mau ngakuin kan kalo loe suka ama Sasuke?" nada bicara Kyuubi terdengar sedikit menuntut.

Tapi Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih berdiam diri sambil merenungi sesuatu, 'Gue anak angkat ya? Teme udah tau, Kyuu juga udah tau. Tapi mereka nganggep seolah-olah gue juga bagian mereka. Segitu beruntungnya kah gue? Tapi, apa bener gue suka ama teme? Tapi masak sih?'

"Oi, Nar! Loe denger gue kan?" Kyuubi berbicara sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto dengan keras. "Eh? Emm, iya-iya gue denger kok." Jawab Naruto cemberut karena dari tadi terus 'disiksa' oleh Kyuubi.

"Jadi gimana?" Kyuubi bertanya tak sabaran.

"Apanya yang gimana?" Naruto menjawab dengan sengit.

DUAK

Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Che! Pantes aja Sasuke manggil loe dobe. Orang loe-nya dobe banget!" Kyuubi memijat-mijat dahinya karena pusing menghadapi ke-dobe-an Naruto. "Loe jahat kayak Sasuke!" rengut Naruto sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Emang nyatanya loe dobe kok!" Kyuubi mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Terserah, huh!" Naruto masih merengut sebal membuat Kyuubi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adik sepupunya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. "Iya-iya, gue minta maaf. Loe makin kawaii deh kalo cemberut. Pantes aja Sasuke klepek-klepek ama loe, hahaha." Kyuubi kembali tertawa setan. Sedangkan Naruto yang dikatai begitu hanya memerah. "Loe apaan sih Kyuu?" Naruto memukul pelan pundak Kyuubi dengan wajah merah.

"Che, dasar Jeruk! Oh ya, ntar Sasuke ama temen-temennya mau ke kebun binatang buat nyari tugas dari Oro. Ntar loe ikut aja ama dia sekalian buat ngeyakinin perasaan loe ke dia tu sebenernya gimana." Kyuubi kembali bicara dengan nada tenang sambil tersenyum misterus ke arah Naruto. "Emm, i-iya deh." Naruto akhirnya mengangguk setelah beberapa saat berfikir. "Nah, gitu dong! Kalo kayak gitu kan loe gak beban, Sasuke seneng, gue juga jadi tenang kan?" kata Kyuubi sembari tertawa. "Iya-iya, udah! Pergi loe sana." Naruto berbicara sambil bangun dari duduknya dan menarik-narik tangan Kyuubi agar segera pergi dari kamarnya. "Che, gak perlu narik-narik lagi!" Kyuubi merengut ke arah Naruto.

BLAK

Pintu kamar Naruto ditutup oleh Kyuubi. "Nar, ganti baju. Sasuke bentar lagi berangkat!" Kyuubi berteriak dari luar kamar Naruto dengan agak keras. "IYAAAA!" jawab Naruto yang sudah kesal dengan sifat cerewet Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana. Dan sesuai perintah Kyuubi ia segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju kaos kuning cerah dan celana selutut berwarna putih. Lalu ia segera ke luar dari kamarnya berniat untuk makan siang bersama keluarganya di lantai satu.

**.**

**.**

Tepat seperti dugaan Naruto. Keluargaanya baru saja duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. "Wah, Naru-chan sudah turun ya? Baru aja mau Kaa-san panggil." Sang kaa san a.k.a Minato tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. "Sekali-sekali turun tanpa dipanggil gak apa-apa kan, kaa-san? Lagian Naru kan udah gede." Naruto menjawab perkataan Minato dengan cengiran khas-nya sambil duduk di kursinya di samping Sasuke.

"Gede dari mana-nya? Masih kayak anak kecil gitu." Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naruto berkata datar tanpa menoleh kea rah Naruto. Sasuke masih menimang-nimang perbuatannya tadi di sekolah. 'Kira-kira Naruto marah gak ya?' pertanyaan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke sejak insiden tadi.

"Yee, gue ini udah SMA teme!" kata Naruto agak membentak ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia melupakan insiden tadi pagi. "Tuh kan masih kayak anak kecil. Diejek segitu aja marah, dobe!" Sasuke mendengus lalu menghadap kea rah Naruto membuat kedua bola mata itu bertemu kembali. "Ugh." Naruto agak menunduk belum siap untuk melihat kembali mata hitam yang sangat mempesona itu. Ketika Sasuke melihat Naruto menunduk harapannya sedikit rapuh.

'Dia gak terima ya gue cium?'

"Teme!"

Eh? Suara tadi suara Naruto kan? Yap! Suara Naruto! Harapan Sasuke yang sempat rapuh sepertinya kembali utuh. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya. "Hah, dasar dobe! Ayo makan." Sasuke menepuk sekali kepala naruto yang tertunduk lalu mulai menyantap makan siangnya mengikuti jejak keluarganya yang sudah makan sejak tadi yang sesekali menggelengkan kepala karena ulah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Emm, Naru chan hari ini ada acara ngak?" Minato mulai mengeluarkan suara sambil membereskan piring-piring di atas meja. "Emangnya kenapa, kaa-san?" Naruto menjawab kalem. "Naru chan mau ngak nganter kaa-san belanja di mall?" Minato menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat cuci piring.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kyuubi, "Maaf Kaa-san, hari ini Naru mau ke kebun binatang sama Sasuke-nii chan." Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya melotot, "Dari mana loe tau gue mau ke kebun binatang? Terus sejak kapan loe manggil gue pake embel-embel nii-chan, hah?"

"Jadi gue gak boleh ikut gitu?" Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat imut. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melirik ke arah Kyuubi, ia mendapati Kyuubi sedang menyringai ke arahnya. 'Pasti Kyuubi.' Batin Sasuke.

"Iya loe ikut sama gue! Jangan ngambek lagi loe!" Sasuke menyikut lengan Naruto. Lalu Sasuke menghadap kea rah sang Kaa san, "Maaf ya, kaa-san. Tapi si dobe ini ikut denganku ke kebun binatang."

"Oh ya udah deh. Ntar kaa-san berangkat sama tou-san aja." Kata Minato sembari mencuci piring. "Oh iya, Kyuu chan nggak ikut sama Naru chan sama Sasu chan?" lanjutnya kembali.

"Enggak. Nanti temen-temen akatsuki mau ke sini. And gak pake chan loe bibi Minato yang cantik." Kata Kyuubi bergurau membuat pipi Minato agak merona. "Coba Fuga chan manis kayak Kyuu chan~" Minato menghayal sendiri. "Eherm. Sepertinya aku tidak akan berkata sperti itu di depan orang banyak, Minato." Suara Fugaku mulai terdengar setelah lama tidak angkat suara. "Haha, berarti kalau tidak di depan orang banyak apa Fuga chan mau bicara begitu?" Minato bertanya dengan nada menggoda sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam tidak membalasnya mencoba menahan agar ekspresi datar tidak terlepas dari wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

"UWAAA, lihat teme! Ada singa-ada singa! Di sana ada gorilla! Wah, pinguinnya lucu~" Naruto yang baru memasuki kebun binatang langsung heboh sendiri. Naruto dan keluarganya memang sudah lama tidak pergi ke kebun binatang. Kira-kira terakhir kali mereka pergi bersama adalah saat Naruto berulang tahun yang ke lima berarti sudah sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"loe jangan ribut, dobe! Norak banget sih!" Sasuke berkata dingin sambil memasang tampang pura-pura tidak kenal, karena hampir semua orang yang ada di kebun binatang itu melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan: keluarga-Uchiha-kok-norak-banget-sih-?-

"Teme~ tunggu!" kata Naruto setengah berlari mencoba mengejar kakaknya yang sudah berada di depannya sedangkan teman-teman Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Teme!" Naruto masih mengejar Sasuke yang masih berada di . Masih dengan berlari, ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan mencoba menggapai baju Sasuke dari belakang. Tapi ketika ia berhasil memegang belakang baju Sasuke, sebuah kulit pisang jatuh di depan Naruto yang sedang berlari dan,

"UWWAAA-"

GUBRAK

BUAGH

"ARGH! Dobe!" Sasuke menjerit keras. Betapa malangnya Sasuke harus ditimpa oleh Naruto. "Dobe! Bangun!" kata Sasuke sambil memutar kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Jadi saat ini Naruto berada di atas Sasuke yang jatuh menghadap ke tanah.

"KYAAAA NARUSASU~" Tenten yang melihat 'pose' Sasuke dan Naruto langsung histeris sejadi-jadinya dan dengan siap siaga dia langsung mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera kesayangannya. Pengunjung lain yang yang ternyata mayoritas adalah fujoshi dan fudanshi langsung bergabung bersama Tenten untuk mengabadikan momen itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu mendelik kesal.

'Cih! Gue ini seme! Enak aja dibilang NaruSasu yang bener tuh SasuNaru!' batin Sasuke keki.

"Dobe! bangun!" Sasuke kembali meneriaki Naruto sembari memberi deathglare tingkat tertinggi-nya pada para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang seenaknya mengambil gambarnya itu. Dan yang di-deathglare langsung menyelesaikan acara mereka dan langsung pergi dari tempat Sasuke, Naruto, dan teman-temannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto pun bangun dari atas tubuh Sasuke. "Siapa sih yang nglempar kulit pisang?" Naruto bertanya sebal saat dia sudah bangun dari tubuh Sasuke. "Init uh gara-gara elo, dobe! Coba loe nggak pake ngejar gue pasti gak malu-maluin gini kan?" Sasuke memprotes Naruto sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Tenten yang masih asyik memotret-nya dan Naruto.

"Tenten! Berhenti ngambil gambar gue!" kata Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Yee, GR amat sih lu, Sas! Gue ini lagi nge-foto uke termanis nomor satu! Si Naruto bukan lu, Sas!" kata Tenten sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumamkan kata-che.

"Tenten neechan! Naru bukan uke!" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya pertanda tak terima disebut uke. "Terus apa Naru chan? Seme? Wah, sayang banget itu nggak bisa!" kata Tenten sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit mengernyit. "Kenapa nggak bisa?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu aja nggak bisa! Kan semenya Sasuke, iya kan friends?" Tenten berkata enteng sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya lalu menghadap ke arah Suigetsu, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya.

"Iya betul!" Suigetsu menjawab semangat.

"Hn." Kata Neji yang artinya: setuju.

"Ck, merepotkan." Nah, kali ini giliran Shika yang bicara yang artinya masih sangat diragukan.

"Tuh kan mereka setuju!" tenten kembali angkat suara dengan semangat ke-fujoshiannya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu jadi salting sendiri sedangkan Sasuke menatap ke-empat temannya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan: LANJUTKAN!

"Betulkan Sas?" kini Tenten mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sasuke dengan sedikit seringaian di bibirnya. "Eh? Err, ya gitu deh!" Sasuke menjawab sambil menaikan bahunya pelan. "Kok elo jawabnya nggak yakin gitu sih? Wah, jangan-jangan beneran NaruSasu nih?" Suigetsu berkata usil. Sasuke mendelik ke arah Suigetsu sedangkan Suigetsu hanya tertawa jahil.

"Gimana Sas? Loe seme apa uke?" kali ini Neji ikut mengambil alih pembicaraan karena ia berpikir sepertinya akan seru mengejek Sasuke di depan Naruto. "Che! Seme lah! Gak ada sejarahnya kali gue jadi uke!" Sasuke berkata sewot. "Jadi loe semenya Naruto gitu?" dengan entengnya Shikamaru menyimpulkan hasil dari pembicaraan itu tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya.

"Hah?" Naruto yang sejak tadi diam sambil salting langsung ber-hah ria.

"Err.." dan Sasuke hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Kayaknya loe belum ambil tindakan ya, Sas? Gue jadi ngraguin kalo loe bener-bener seme atau gak!" Suigetsu mencoba memanas-manasi Sasuke. "Enak aja! Gue udah pernah nyium dia tau!" Sasuke yang terpancing emosi langsung berbicara tanpa sadar membuat yang lain ber-HAAAAH kompak.

"TEME! Loe apaan sih? Bikin malu gue aja!" Naruto yang pertama kali merespon Sasuke.

"Sumpe loe Sas?" Neji berkata tak percaya.

"Wah! Ternyata elo seme yang agresif yah? Hahaa.." Suigetsu tertawa renyah.

"Yach~ kok elo gak bilang ke gue? Gak dapet fotonya deh! Ah, suruh Sakura chan aja minta ke Kyuubi senpai pasti dapet rekamnya!" wajah Tenten yang semula lesu langsung cerah seketika.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bengong melihat reaksi Naruto dan teman-temannya yang berbeda-beda tetapi tetap satu-?- itu. Karena dia tadi terpancing kata-kata Suigetsu lah jadi keceplosan begitu.

"TEMEE!" teriakan Naruto yang jauh dari kata merdu itu sukses membuyarka lamunan Sasuke. "Apa dobe?" Sasuke menjawab masih setengah tak sadar. "Elo bikin malu~" rengek Naruto membuat yang lain tertawa melihatnya. "Kenyataannya emang gitu kan? Gue kan Cuma jujur!" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Jujur elo itu terlalu jujur, teme! Lagian kan gue bukan uke elo!" kata Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. "Loe emang bukan uke gue tapi calon uke gue! Ngerti?" Sasuke balas menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Enak aja loe!" Naruto tetap berkata bahwa ia tidak terima padahal dari tadi jantungnya sudah DEG-DEG-an.

"Gue ini ADIK loe ayam" Naruto kembali berbicara dengan penekanan di kata 'adik', ia ingin membuktikan apa benar ia adik angkat Sasuke.

"Loe itu bukan ADIK gue jeruk!" Sasuke sepertinya keceplosan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Poor Sasuke~

"Maksud loe?" Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengerti. 'Ternyata bener yah?' ia berbatin dalam hati.

"Jadi loe itu sebener-"

PUK

Sebuah tepukan Shikamaru di bahu Sasuke memotong pembicaraannya. "Loe selesaiin urusan loe ama Naruto, gue and yang lain bakal nyari tugas dari Oro." Shikamaru berkata bijak.

"Good luck yah!" kata Suigetsu, Neji, dan Tenten kompak. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Sasuke. 'Hah, ini saatnya gue bilang ke Naruto!' batin Sasuke sambil memantapkan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

"Hmm, kayaknya cintanya Sasuke ama Naruto rada rumit juga ya?" seorang pemuda dengan banyak pierching yang bernama Pein berbicara pada teman-temannya. "He-eh! Kayaknya ribet juga deh! Semoga Jashin-sama mau membantu mereka." Kini seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih keperakan yang berbicara.

"Jiah! Kalo yang bantu si Jashin loe itu, bukannya masalahnya kelar tapi malah makin ruwet bego!" seorang pemuda dengan cadar dengan nama Kakuzu menjitak kepala cowok tadi yang ternyata bernama Hidan.

"Tapi seru juga sih! Gue jadi semangat mengikuti kisah mereka!" satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka berkoor ria. "Ya ampun Konan chan emang ini sinetron apa?" pemuda berambut merah bata dengan wajah baby face bernama Sasori menimpali kata-kata wanita tadi yang bernama Konan. "Iya nih! Konan emang lebay!" pemuda yang mengecat tubuhnya dengan warna hitam dan putih itu juga menimpali kata-kata Konan.

"Huweee semoga mereka cepet bersatu! Tobi si anak baik kasian sama mereka! Huweee~" kali ini seorang anak autis yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Tobi si anak baik' merengek-rengek tak jelas karena saking lebay-nya rasa terharu-nya. "Ya ampun, tob~ gak usah segitunya kali!" pemuda bernama Kisame geleng-geleng kepala melihat ke-autis-an teman satu kelompoknya itu.

Kelompok akatsuki. Mereka satu kelas dengan Kyuubi. Dan yang pasti Kyuubi juga adalah teman-teman mereka. Gak percaya Kyuubi sang Pangeran itu temenan sama mahluk-mahluk aneh bin gaje itu? Saya juga gak #plak

Lanjut ke cerita.

"Ssst.. mereka pindah tempat tuh!" akhirnya setelah mengamati Naruto dan Sasuke dari tadi, Kyuubi angkat suara juga. Dan mereka pun segera mengikuti tempat yang dituju mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa maksud kata-kata loe tadi?" Naruto mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka setelah keadaan sempat hening. "Hh, yah~ ntar gue jelasin! Sekarang ikut gue!" Sasuke menarik pelan tangan Naruto. Membuat gesekan lembut diantara tangan putih dan tangan tan itu. Semburat merah sedikit menampakan diri di wajah ke dua pemuda yang sedikit bergandengan tangan itu karena merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari genggaman lembut dari masing-masing tangan.

Setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah bangku yang ada di kebun binatang itu. "Dobe, gue mau jujur sama elo!" pemuda berambut emo itu menatap lurus ke arah sang adik tercinta. "J-jujur soal apa?" Naruto agak gugup dipandang seperti itu.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangakat dan mendarat di pipi tan pemuda pirang, mengelusnya perlahan sembari menatap pemuda pirang itu lembut. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dipuja-nya itu. Nafas Naruto terasa berat saat kulit mereka kembali bergesekan. Menimbulkan percikan-percikan hangat di hatinya. Naruto tak bisa memungkiri jika dia merasa damai saat mata mereka bertemu dan saling memandang. Dan Naruto lebih tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa ingin meletup-letup saat melihat seulas senyum terukir di paras sempurna Sasuke.

'Mungkin benar.' Seuntai kalimat terjalin di otak Naruto. Sebuah kalimat yang dipikirkannya matang-matang. 'Ya! Pasti benar! ' sebuah kalimat kembali memenuhi otaknya.

Seulas senyum menggoda terlihat di bibir Naruto. "Heh, make ngelus-ngelus segala. Emang loe mau ngomong apaan sih?" Naruto beruara dengan nada yang sangat amat menggoda imam Sasuke.

"Heh, kenapa harus buru-buru? " Sasuke mebalas dengan nada yang tak kalah menggoda.

Naruto kembali menyringai mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kayaknya gue sadar sesuatu."Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Sadar apa?" Sasuke mengernyit tetap sambil mengelus wajah imut berwarna tan itu. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sasuke segera menjawab pertanyaan-nya sendiri. "Sadar kalo loe suka sama gue, hmm?" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan elusannya di pipi Naruto lalu ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat duduk.

"GR lu!" Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke lalu menyamankan tubuhnya dengan posisinya seperti Sasuke.

"Nar." ucapan Sasuke terdengar begitu tenang.

"Hmm?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Apa Kyuu udah ngasi tau ke elo soal status elo sebagai adik gue?" Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip ke arah langit yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan sepasang mata yang ia puja. Mata indah seorang Naruto, ya seorang Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

"Ya. Dia udah bilang ke gue semuanya. Emangnya kenapa?" Naruto menjawab santai dengan melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke sedikit menaikan alisnya tapi ia kembali berwajah santai sebelum mengatakan, "Apa dia udah bilang sesuatu tentang elo sama gue?"

"Dia Cuma bilang kalo gue ini adik angkat elo and dia juga bilang kalo emm err.." Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pipinya sudah lebih dulu panas sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi padanya.

"Nyimpulin kalo elo suka sama Sasuke." Untaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Kyuubi masih terngiang di kepala-nya. Dan Naruto akui, itu adalah kenyataan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa ia juga menyukai Naruto? Hal itulah yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dan memenuhi ruang berpikir Naruto.

"And dia juga bilang apa, dobe?" Sasuke menatap ke arah naruto. "gue nggak yakin kalo elo bakal percaya sama kata-kata gue atau nggak. Tapi yang jelas Kyuu bilang kalo gue emm s-suka sama elo." Naruto menjawab sambil menaikan bahu pelan. Apa pun jawaban Sasuke nanti, Naruto sudah siap.

"Hah? Kyuu bilang elo suka sama gue?" Sasuke setengah melongo ke arah Sasuke.

'Ck, gue kira Kyuu bakal bilang kalo gue yang suka sama Naruto. Napa ke balik gini sih?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"He-eh, and gue sadar itu. Gue emang suka sama loe teme! Gue udah siap sama apa pun jawaban loe. Gue Cuma ngungkapin aja! Terserah loe kalo mau bilang gue dobe kuadrat atau apa!" pemuda itu menjawab pelan.

'Ck, kenapa malah dia yang nembak gue ya?' Sasuke kembali membatin sambil geleng-geleng kepala sebelum kembali mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah mulus berwana tan itu.

"Naruto. Gue udah jauh-jauh hari tau kalo GUE, UCHIHA SASUKE suka sama ELO, UCHIHA NARUTO. Ngerti?" Sasuke memandang lembut ke arah Naruto. Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat naruto mendongak ke arah Sasuke. "Serius?" Nsruto menatapnya tak yakin.

"Kenapa gue harus bohong? Gue emang suka kok sama elo and gue mau loe jadi pacar gue. Kita bakal bilang ini bareng-bareng sama kaa-san and tou-san. Jadi mau kan loe jadi pacar gue?" Senyum tulus terkembang di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ia terlalu senang bahkan sampai tak sanggup untuk bicara. Dan dengan perasaan yang sangat senang ia memeluk Sasuke yang sekarang dan sampai kapan pun ia cintai itu. Pelukan itu singkat namun hangat. Pelukan itu sekejap namun akan selalu mereka ingat, selamanya. Ya, selamanya. Karena pelukan ini lah yang telah menandakan kini mereka telah terikat oleh sesuatu yang di sebut cinta.

**.**

**.**

"UWAAAA SWEET~" Konan berteriak gaje sambil melompat-lompat riang membuat semua anggota akatsuki mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hah, jadian juga akhirnya." Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan.

"Keren loe, Kyuu! Bisa nyatuin mereka, hahaha!" Pein menepuk sebelah pundak Kyuubi. "Heh, gue emang keren kali~" katanya bergurau sambil menarik sedikit leher t-shirtnya. "Oh ya, Kyuu! Masa loe gak ada rencana apa-apa sebagai hadiah terangkatnya elo jadi ketua OSIS sih? Gak seru deh~" pemuda dengan wajah baby face-nya memasang tampang bête. "Ya elah, Sas! Si Kyuu mah pasti punya rencana menarik kali, iya kan Kyuu?" Kisame nyengir lebar. "Iya dong! Gue gitu!" Kyuu kembali membanggakan dirinya.

"Jadi kapan loe mau nglaksanain rencana loe and rencananya apaan?" Hidan ikut ambil alih dalam obrolan yang tak patut dicontoh itu. "Yah~ kalian liat aja besok! Gue bakal bikin banyak orang jadian loe~" Kyuubi berkata santai dengan senyum misterius di bibirnya. Lalu Kyuubi berjalan mendahului anggota akatsuki lainnya lalu berbicara, "Yuk sob pulang! Mereka juga dah mau pulang tuh!"

"Yah, Tobi kan masih pingin liat-liat! Pulangnya entar aja ya?" Tobi menarik-narik tangan Kyuubi. "Ya elah, Tob! Kapan-kapan deh elo gue ajak ketemu ama sodara-sodara loe ini~ sekarang kita pulang!" Kyuubi menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Tobi.

"Hah? Emang ada sodara Tobi di sini?" Tobi bertanya heran.

"Ada lah! Tuh ada monyet, jerapah, gajah, gorilla, itu kan sodara loe semua!" Kyuubi berkata ringan lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Hiks..Huweee…! Kyuu jahat! Sasori~" kini Tobi berbalik dan merengek pada Sasori.

"Terima nasib aja, Tob! Loe kan emang sodaraan ama mereka." Sasori menggangkat bahu pelan sambil mengikuti jejak Kyuubi dan diikuti anggota akatsuki lainnya. Dan tinggal lah Tobi sendirian di sana.

"HUWEEE! Tobi si anak baik bukan sodara-nya monyet! Ah! Tungguuuuu…" Tobi teriak-teriak gaje sambil lari-lari mengejar anggota akatsuki lain yang sudah jauh di depannya.

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Sas! Gimana?" Suigetsu menepuk pundak Sasuke saat mereka berkumpul di parkiran. "Sukses!" kata Sasuke senang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. "Wah! Selamet ya naru-chan! Ntar pas lemonan minta fotonya yah?" kata Tenten sambil menyeka darah yang teris keluar dari hidungnya karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Tenten nee chan apaan sih?" Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Terus, kalian udah dapet tugasnya kan?" kini ganti Sasuke yang bertanya tapa melepas tangannya yang masih berada di pinggang naruto. "Udah. Ntar biar gue yang ngerjain " kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar membuat yang lain terkaget.

"Hah? Yakin loe? Tumben amat mau ngerjain tugas ginian! Biasanya juga paling males." Sasuke berkata tak percaya. "Ck, anggap aja hadiah buat jadiannya elo and Naruto." Setelah berkata seperti itu Shikamaru segera memasuki mobil Neji dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

"Yo, adik-adik gue yang tercinta! Kayaknya bahagia banget nih? Haha" kata Kyuubi sembari tertawa setan ketika Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu rumah. "Gitu deh." Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di sofa sebelah Kyuubi. "Ckck, makin mesra aja ya? Pake gandeng-gandengan segala~" Kyuubi berusaha menggoda mereka.

"Apaan sih loe?" Naruto cemberut dengan wajah merah. "Gue ini kan Cuma jujur, Nar!" Kyuubi mulai menyringai ringan. "Oh iya! Berarti tadi gak rugi dong gue nglempar kulit pisang ke arah loe, Nar!" lanjut Kyuubi sambil memasang tampang pura-pura berpikir.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kontan mendelik. "Oh, jadi elo! Sialan loe, Kyuu! Gue jadi berpose gak elit tau gara-gara tuh kulit pisang!" Sasuke menunjuk Kyuubi dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa bilang gak elit? Elit banget kok! Elo keren kok tadi, Sas! Apa lagi dengan pose ditindih Naruto! Hahaha" Kyuubi mulai tertawa sambil memberikan dua jempolnya untuk Sasuke.

"Cih, setan loe!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah merah. "Yee, gue emang setan kali! And kalo gak gara-gara gue loe gak bakal jadian ama Naruto kali~, iya kan Nar?" Kyuubi meminta persetujuan kepada Naruto. "Eh? Err, gitu deh." Jawab Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Oh iya! Kapan kalian berdua mau ngomong ama kaa-san and tou-san kalian?" kata kyuubi mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil menaikan kedua kaki-nya di atas meja. "Hhh, masih nyari time yang tepat." Kata Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Iya ya? Teme, gimana nih?" Naruto ikut bingung.

"Ckck, kalian ini bener-bener gak punya persiapan yah? Tenang aja gue bakal bantu kalian kok!" Kyuubi senyum ke arah mereka. "UWAA, Kyuu baik deh~" kata naruto yang semula tertunduk kini tersenyum senang dan langsung menerjang Kyuubi dengan pelukan mautnya. Membuat Sasuke agak cemburu melihatnya.

"Uhuk, gila kekencengan tau meluknya! Dasar, baka!" walau kata-kata tajam ke luar dari mulut Kyuubi tapi kata-kata itu ditimpali oleh senyum tulus Kyuubi. "Hehe, biarin. Kyuu baik, makasi ya!" kata naruto masih memeluk Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Kyuubi. sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya. Tangan Kyuubi merambat naik dari punggung naruto sampai ke kepalanya, Kyuubi mengelus pelan kepala Naruto. "Iya-iya. Gue bakal bantu elo sama Sasuke kok! Gue kan sayang sama elo!" kata-kata Kyuubi dibuat semanis mungkin, Kyuubi menyringai ke arah Sasuke sambil terus mengelus kepala Naruto yang masih memeluknya.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal melihat adegan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Ia pun bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya. "Gak usah lama-lama, dobe!" Sasuke berkata dengan kesal.

"Ya elah~ ama kakak sendiri kok cemburu? Hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa jahil melihat wajah dongkol Sasuke. "Cih, sialan loe!" wajah Sasuke makin dongkol.

"Oi, Nar! Liat tuh seme loe! Hahaha, cemburuan amat." Kyuubi berkata enteng sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya sama-sama diam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi keheningan itu langsung terpecah begitu Sasuke berbicara.

"Ya udah ntar kita minta tolong Kyuubi aja buat bilang ke kaa-san and tou-san. Mending sekarang istirahat bentar lagi Kaa-san dating." Sasuke berbica kepada Naruto lalu menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Sang matahari telah kembali bersinar dan menggantikan sang bulan kemarin malam. Pagi hari yang indah dan menyenangkan bagi pasangan baru kita. Siapa? Tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah mereka.

"Kaa-san, Naru berangkat!" Naruto yang sudah berada di luar pintu utama bersama Sasuke dan Kyuubi berteriak kepada kaa-sannya. "Iya, hati-hati di jalan, sayang!" Minato menjawab dengan teriakan yang sama kerasnya.

Setelah itu mereka pun masuk ke mobil Sasuke dan melaju menuju sekolah mereka. "Nar, Sas, gue punya kado untuk kalian." Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka yang kebetulan searah. "Kado buat apa?" Naruto bertanya ringan. "Ya, buat jadiannya elo ama Sasuke lah!" Kyuubi kembali menjawab dengan nada yang ringan. "Emang kadonya apaan?" Sasuke sepertinya mulai tertarik mengikuti pembicaraan. "Rahasia dong! Hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa misterius.

**.**

**.**

Siang ini terasa begitu terik membuat murid-murid malas mengikuti pelajaran termasuk juga kelas IX-A. murid-murid di dalam kelas itu sebenarnya sangatlah ingin tidak mengikuti pelajaran tapi mereka harus focus ke depan karena wali kelas mereka, Hatake kakashi sedang memperkenalkan seorang guru dan murid baru.

"Ya , murid-murid! Sensei harap kalian bisa menerima teman baru dan guru bahasa inggris kalian yang baru ini. Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri sekarang dan maaf saya tidak bisa menemani karena harus mengejar di kelas lain.

"Eherm, perkenalkan nama sensei," seorang sensei baru itu menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat seorang muridnya enak-enakan tertidur. Guru baru itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku pojok kiri dimana tempat murid itu tidur. Yap! Orang itu adalah Kyuubi. Neji dari tadi telah menoel sikunya tapi dia tetap tak bangun juga. "Eherm, bisa kau mendengarkan sensei, Uzumaki?" Tanya guru baru itu yang entah dari mana tau nama Kyuubi tanpa melihat wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali dipanggil akhirnya Kyuubi tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Emosi sang guru itu sudah mencapai batasnya, diambilnya kamus yang tergeletak pasrah di bangku Kyuubi. dan dengan naasnya kepala Kyuubi harus bertabrakan dengan benda setebal 10 cm itu.

PLAK

Pukulan yang keras untuk membuat seseiorang terbangun dari tidurnya. "Tolong perhatikan saat sensei-mu bicara, Uzumaki!" sensei baru itu berkata dengan tegas dan wajah yang datar. Kyuubi yang semula mengusap kepalanya kini mendongak ke arah orang yang memukulnya.

DEG

Jantung Kyuubi seperti berhenti berdetak. 'bagaimana orang ini bisa ada di sini?' batin Kyuubi dalam hati.

DUAK

Kamus tebal itu kembali berciuman dengan kepala Kyuubi. "Jawab jika senseimu sedang bicara dengan mu, Uzumaki!" orang itu tetap berwajah datar. Tak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang emosi sekarang.

BRAK

Kyuubi memukul bangku dengan kasar smbil berdiri dari duduknya. "Alah! Sok formal banget sih loe! Pake manggil-manggil make marga gue lagi!" Kyuubi berbicara kasar sambil menunjuk sang guru baru.

DUAK

Sebuah kamus dengan tebal 10 cm itu kembali bertabrakan dengan dahi mulus Kyuubi. "Sopanlah bicara pada senseimu, Uzumaki!" guru baru itu berkata tegas tak memperdulikan Kyuubi yang menatapnya dengan wajah muak. "Che, brengsek amat sih loe! Sok manggil-manggil gue Uzumaki lagi! Kayak marga loe gak Uzumaki aja!" Kyuubi mendelik kepada guru itu. Dan kata-kata Kyuubi sukses membuat seluruh siswa menganga lebar.

"Maaf sensei. Sebenarnya nama sensei siapa?" salah seorang murid bertanya dengan penasaran mewakili rasa penasaran siswa lainnya.

Guru itu menghela sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Nama sensei Uzumaki Itachi."

"UWAAPAA?" Tanya semua murid berbarengan. "U-Uchiha Itachi, yang tidak pernah berhasil ditangkap media itu?" celetuk salah seorang siswa.

"Uchiha Itachi, yang merupakan otak dari pusat perusahaan keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Uchiha Itachi kakak sang Pangeran yang selalu menang dari lawab bisnis-nya itu?"

"Uchiha Itachi yang mempunyai gelar hacker nomor satu itu?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus menghujanpi sensei baru yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi Uzumaki. "Ya, begitu lah." Itachi berkata pasrah. Padahal tadinya ia ingin tidak menggunakan nama aslinya tapi gara-gara baka – outouto-nya itu dia jadi ketahuan sebelum menyamar. Payah! Tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan kembali nyeletuk.

"Sensei! Kalau sensei ini Uchiha Itachi berarti murid baru yang di depan itu jangan-jangan tunangan sensei yang namanya Deidara ya?"

AMPUN! Itachi melupakan jika dari tadi Deidara masih berdiri dengan polosnya di depan kelas tanpa banyak cingcong-?-

"Ah, emm, perkenalkan dia Deidara murid baru yang akan satu kelas dengan kalian. Dan iya memang benar dia adalah tunangan sensei." Itachi menjelaskan pasrah. "Salam kenal un." Kata pria blonde dengan kuncir kuda sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Salam kenal juga, kakak ipaaaar~" Kyuubi lah yang pertama kali menjawab perkataan deidara dengan nada yang super duper dan amat alay. Deidara mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuubi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi adiknya itu. Dia tak tau apakah ia akan sanggup mempunyai adik macam Kyuubi. sebenarnya Deidara merupakan bagian dari kelompok akatsuki tapi karena dia bertunangan dengan Itachi maka ia harus tinggal dengan Itachi di Ame.

"Hh, Dei-san silahkan duduk di sana." Kata Itachi kembali dengan nada formal sambil menunjuk salah satu bangku yang kosong yang ada di bangku nomor dua dari belakang. "Hai, sensei!" Deidara ikut-ikutan –sok – formal. Dan Itachi pun mulai mengajar mata pelajaran asing itu.

**.**

**.**

Bel pertanda jam sekolah telah usai telah berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Kini para siswa-siswa Konoha Senior High School sedang berkumpul di halaman sekolah sedang mendengar suatu pengumuman dari sang ketua OSIS baru a.k.a Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Selamat siang semuanya." Kata Kyuubi dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin tak lupa 'senyuman' yang ia biasa tunjukan pada orang-orang telah terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Dan semuanya siswa langsung membalas salam dari ketua OSIS mereka yang baru ini. Keadaan saat itu hening. Tentu saja! Memang ada yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga Uzumaki yang setingkat dengan keluarga Uchiha itu? Author yakin pasti tidak ada.

"Oke, seperti yang telah kalian ketahui saya adalah ketua OSIS yang baru dan untuk peresmiannya saya atas persetujuan dewan guru dan anggota OSIS-padahal belum kordinasi-akan mengajak kalian berlibur di salah satu vila keluarga Uzumaki yang ada di Konoha. Dan kegiatan ini akan diafdakan selama tiga hari dan dimulai besok. Jadi, kalian besok hanya membawa alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk menginap selama tiga hari." Kyuubi berkata dengan panjang lebar. Dan terdengarlah sorak-sorai riuh dari arah barisan siswa karena dapat tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama tiga hari

"Satu lagi yang paling penting!" Kyuubi kembali bersuara membuat keadaan kembali menjadi hening. "Kalian harus membawa pasangan karena satu kamar akan dihuni dua orang." Kyuubi menjelaskan. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Hening.

Kyuubi menyimpulkan keadaan seperti itu dengan arti tidak ada pertanyaan. Jadi, langsunglah Kyuubi menutup acara tersebut. "baiklah karena tidak ada pertanyaan maka sekarang kalian boleh bubar. Selamat siang dan terima kasih."

**TBC**

BWAHAHA, TBC dengan gaje-nya. 1 chap lagi akhirnya akan tamat! Yey~

Hehe, review mina-san sangat diharapkan lhooo!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : UWAAA, maaf minna-san~ dengan bodohnya Hayui salah nulis namanya Itachi~ sekedar penjelasan aja iach:

Fugaku Uchiha suami-nya Minato namikaze and Minato itu cewek. Terus Fugaku punya adik perempuan yang namanya Mikoto Uchiha. And Mikoto itu istrinya Kushina Uzumaki and Kushina itu cowok. Terus FugaMina punya anak si Sasu and ngadopsi anak yaitu si Naru. Sedangkan KushiMiko punya 2 anak. Yang pertama adalah **Uzumaki** Itachi and yang kedua itu adalah si Kyuu.

Yah gitu deh pokoknya, hehe. maaf kalo minna-san nggak ngerti sama penjelasan Hayui yang super duper hyper gaje ini, hahaha. Oke deh biar gak banyak cingcong lagi silahkan membaca~

O iya balesan review ada di bawah and fic ini gak jadi tamat di chap 5 karna kalo diselesaiin di sini bisa panjang banget~

**Disclaimer : Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **

**Genre: romance & humor-?-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: SasuNaru, KyuuGaa, SuiNeji, ShikaKiba.**

**Summary: **"Jadi loe bakal bantu mereka bilang ke paman Fugaku kan, Ndrong?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan suara yang-sok-acuh tak acuh.

"Loe yang nyomblangin kenapa gue yang harus ngomong sama Paman? Lagian panggilan macem apaan tuh? Ndrong? Loe kira gue Grandong!" sungut Itachi sebal pada otoutonya ini.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, capeeeek~" teriakan seorang bocah pirang menggema di seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Bocah pirang yang sering kita sebut dengan nama Naruto itu baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Wah, Naru-chan udah pulang ya? Hmm, ada temen-temennya Naru-chan juga ya?" sang Kaa-san yang memiliki rambut pirang sepunggung menyapa kepulangan Naruto dan teman-temannya ramah. "Ah, iya bibi." Kiba, Gaara, dan Sakura menjawab bersamaan pertanyaan Kaa-san Naruto.

"Hn, Kaa-san?" Sasuke yang tadi ditutupi Naruto dan teman-teman Naruto akhirnya menampakan dirinya-?-

"Ya, Sasu-chan?" Minato kembali memperdengarkan suara lembut beserta cengiran khasnya. "Bukannya Kaa-san harusnya di kantor sama Tou-san?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Oh, Kaa-san hari ini agak nggak enak badan makanya tadi istirahat di rumah aja. Tapi sekarang udah nggak apa-apa kok." Minato nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang nggak gatal. "Oh iya, ayo masuk dulu! Bibi bikinin minum, pasti kalian capek." Lanjut Minato sambil menuju ke dapur.

"Bibi!" suara Kyuubi terdengar agak keras. "Ya, Kyuu-chan?" Minato yang sudah membalikan badannya yang akan menuju ke dapur kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto cs.

"Bikin minumnya delapan yah?" Kyuubi mengangkat ujung bibirnya, senyum. Dan yang pasti bikin yang lain bling-bling melihat sang raja iblis itu bisa senyum.

'Kyuubi SENYUM! SENYUM, bro! What the hell?' batin yang lain bersamaan yang entah kenapa bisa sangat kompak.

"Eherm, bukannya biasanya cuma bikin enam?" Minato mencairkan suasana yang sempat hening. "Soalnya ada dua tamu lho…." Kyuubi kembali senyum membuat yang lain memegang hidung mereka bersamaan agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. (readers: emang apaan?, hayui: nosebleed lah, bakka! #taboked)

"O-oh ya? Siapa?" untuk yang kedua kalinya Minato kembali mencairkan suasana. Dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar Kyuubi mendorong dua orang yang ada di sebelahnya untuk menghadap ke Minato.

DEG

Dua orang pemuda kini saling bertatap muka dengan Minato. Pemuda yang pertama mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat ke bawah dengan simple. Mata onyx yang semula terlihat tajam kini melembut saat menatap Minato di depannya. Wajahnya yang semula terkesan stoic kini tampak ramah dengan dihiasi senyuman di bibirnya. Baju formal melilit di tubuh sempurna pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya menggandeng pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang diikat ke atas. Poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya yang beriris sapphire. Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat imut ketika senyuman bertengger di bibirnya. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut oleh seragam sekolah Konoha Senior High School.

Minato menyipitkan matanya sambil memperhatikan mereka dari atas sampai bawah.

TING

Sebuah bohlam lampu transparan menyala di atas kepala Minato. "AH! Ita-kun! Dei-chan!" teriak Minato sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Uzumaki Itachi dan Uzumaki Deidara lalu memeluk mereka erat. "WAAH, bibi sangat rindu pada kalian berdua~" Minato tersenyum lembut ke arah Itachi dan Deidara setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Hehe, Dei juga kangen sama bibi Minato." Deidara menggaruk belakang kepalanya sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menganggauk mengiyakan. "Haha, ayo masuk dulu kita ngobrol di dalam saja." Minato menggandeng tangan Deidara untuk memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan siang, kini Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Gaara~ satu kamar yuk?" Naruto yang tidur-tiduran di atas kasur king sizenya menoel siku Gaara yang duduk bersila di sampingnya. "Hm? Iya." Jawab Gaara simpul sambil kembali menekuni sebuah buku yang sedang di bacanya.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit mengalihkan perhatian keempat orang yang sedang ada di kamar Naruto. "OI, JERUK! Gaara PUNYA gue and gue yang sekamar sama dia, BAKKA!" Kyuubi berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang sedang terlentang di tempat tidur membuat yang ada di dalam kamar ber-HAA ria.

"Emang sapa yang bilang gue mau sekamar ama setan macam loe?" Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya yang transparan itu. "Eh?" kata-kata Gaara sangat lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Kyuubi linglung sejenak. "ARGH! Pokoknya loe harus sekamar sama gue! Lagian loe kan udah ama si ayam itu, Nar!" Kyuubi cepat-cepat berkilat. "Err..masak harus sekamar ama teme sih?" Naruto agak memerah membuat yang lainnya memandang curiga.

"Emang kenapa kalo elo satu kamar ama Sasuke-senpai, Nar?" Kiba yang dari tadi berkutat dengan PSP-nya kini memandang curiga ke arah Naruto."He-eh! Kenapa sih, Nar?" Gaara pun ikut penasaran melupakan Kyuubi yang mengajaknya satu kamar. "OWAACH! Jangan-jangan Naru-chan ada apa-apanya nih sama Sasu-nii?" komentar terlebay nan alay ini sudah asti keluar dari bibir si fujoshi a.k.a Sakura.

"Eh? Err...gak ada apa-apa kok, haha!" Naruto tertawa hambar. "Alah, Nar! Jujur deh~" Kyuubi tersenyum jahil. "Iya, Nar! JUJUR!" Gaara, Kiba, dan Sakura berkata dengan tampang super menuntut membuat Naruto semakin terpojok.

"Ngaku, ngaku, ngaku, nga-AKH!" Kyuubi yang masih memanas-manasi keadaan tersentak saat seseorang dari luar menendang punggungnya dengan lumayan keras. "ARGH! Siapa sih?" Kyuubi berteriak sambil membalikan tubuhnya. Ia mendapati itachi yang sedang stay cool di belakangnya sambil menggandeng tangan Deidara. "Cih! Dasar ItaGon! Itachi Gondrong!" Kyuubi mendelik sebal saat mengetahui siapa yang berani-beraninya menendang punggungnya itu. "Ck, loe gak usah ngehina rambut gue yang super indah and halus ini, kaleee! Bilang aja iri!" akhirnya ke-OOC-an Itachi mulai keluar.

"Ck, bagus dari mananya? Gondrong kayak gitu!" sengit Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Itachi di depannya yang stay cool. "Ia-ia~ terserah loe mau bilang apa? Di dalem lagi ngapain sih? Rame banget." Itachi sepertinya juga tertarik dengan ritual-?- yang sedang dilakukan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menyringai, 'Hohoho, dengan adanya si ItaGon bakal lebih gampang ngomong ke paman Fugaku! And gue gak perlu capek-capek mikirin cara buat ngomong ke Fugaku biarin aja si ItaGon ini yang ngomong! Khekhekhe…'

"Oi, Kyuu! Emang di dalem orang lagi ngapain sih, un?" kini Deidara yang semula bungkam mulai berbicara. "Lagi main kucing-kucingan!" jawab Kyuubi asal sambil menaikan bahunya. Lalu kembali membalikan badannya ke arah kamar Naruto dan bersorak, "Ngaku, ngaku, ngaku, ngaku…."

Deidara dan Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Kyuubi. lalu Deidara menarik tangan Itachi untuk memasuki kamar Naruto. "MINGGIRRRR UNN!" teriak Deidara di telinga kanan Kyuubi dengan volume suara yang dapat memecahkan kaca dan merubuhkan tembok-?-

"ARGHHH! Kakak ipar sialaaan!" Kyuubi menggosok-gosok telinganya yang sudah menjadi korban suara 'merdu' Deidara. "Cih! Kakak ipar sialan! Awas aja loe! Loe bakal gue kirim ke tempat seme mesuuuum!" Kyuubi kembali berteriak tak mempedulikan suasana di dalam kamar Naruto yang sudah sangat bising.

DUAK

"Enak aja loe,un!" sebuah bogem mentah dari Deidara mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Kyuubi.

BUAGH

"Berani loe nglakuin itu! Gue kubur loe hidup-hidup!" jitakan super dasyat dari Itachi menyusul bogem mentah Deidara di kepala Kyuubi tadi.

"ARGHHH! Kalian berdua emang sialan! Gue bakal bales dendam!" sungut Kyuubi sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang kini ada di depannya. "Coba aja kalo bisa!" jawab Itachi dengan nada menantang sambil masuk ke kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Dei hanya mengekor di belakangnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan kepalan tangannya dan bergumam: sabarsabarsabarsabar. Jika saja Kyuubi tidak membutuhkan Itachi dan Deidara untuk membantunya mengatakan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto ke Fugaku pasti ia akan mengirim mereka ke neraka jahanam sekarang juga. (Author: ngomong-ngomong neraka jahanam dimana ya? #plak)

Ketika melihat jelas ke dalam kamar Naruto, Itachi dan Deidara hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Naruto kini sedang meringkuk di pojok kasur dengan tampang horror.

Kiba memegang ke dua kaki Naruto yang meronta-ronta. Wajahnya yang imut kini terlihat menuntut. "Kalo nggak ngaku kita nggak bakal ngelepasin elo!" kira-kira begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Inuzuka muda itu.

Lalu Gaara kini berada di belakang Naruto sambil memegangi kedua tangan Naruto sambil sekali mengatakan, "Ngaku aja, Nar! Ngaku!".

Dan Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan sedikit membungkuk, mata emeraldnya memicing saat menatap tajam Naruto, sebelah tangan rampingnya bertengger di pinggangnya dan sebelahnya lagi menuding ke arah Naruto. "Naru-chan! Ngaku aja deh! Gak usah bohong!" kata sakura sambib mengembungkan pipinya membuat mukanya terlihat seperti orang sebal.

"G-gue gak ada apa-apa sama Teme~" kata Naruto dengan tampang melas berharap teman-temannya akan percaya. "Kita gak percaya!" jawab ketiga teman Naruto kompak.

"Eherm," suara deheman Itachi mengalihkan perhatian Naruto cs kepadanya, "Kalian ini lagi pada ngapain sih?" lanjutnya kemudian. "Ini nih, Sensei! Naru-chan gak mau ngaku!" sungut Sakura sebal.

'Ya ampun mereka kayak lagi ngeroyokin maling aja deh!' batin Itachi sweatdrop.

"Emang ngaku apaan sih, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil nahan ketawa ngeliat Naruto yang kayak gitu.

"Naruto pasti ada apa-apanya kan sama Sasuke-senpai?" Kiba kembali teringat akan pertanyaan yang dari tadi mereka lontarkan ke Naruto.

"Maksudnya, un?" Deidara agak mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiba untuk Naruto. "Gini nih, Dei-senpai. Menurut kita bertiga Naru-chan sama Sasu-nii ada hubungan gitu! Iya kan Naru-chan?" Sakura menjawab kepenasaran Deidara.

"E-enggak!" Naruto masih tidak mengaku. "Oh gitu, un!" kata Deidara tersenyum manis saking manisnya sampai membuat Naruto merinding. Deidara lalu naik ke kasur king size Naruto dan,

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA…." Tawa Naruto meledak saat tangan ramping Deidara menggelitiki pinggangnya dengan lincah. "Hmp, haha..s-stop hahaha" tawa Naruto menggema di seluruh ruangan kamarnya.

Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung di depan kasur naruto melirik ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang asyik memotret pose naruto yang sedang frustasi itu dengan sebuah kamera yang entah dari mana didapatkannya itu.

'Apa sih yang terjadi selama ini?' batin Itachi dalam hati sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu ia mendekati ranjang Naruto. "Minna-san, tolong lepaskan Naruto." Perintah Itachi tanpa tanda seru alias datar.

"Uh? Kenapa un? Kan seru, un! Kapan lagi bisa ngerjain Naru-kun kayak gini!" Dei memprotes kepada tunangannya itu tapi protesannya hanya dibalas oleh kebisuan dan tatapan tajam dari Itachi. Oh, OK! Deidara mengerti bahwa Itachi serius saat ini. "Ya udah, un." Deidara mengalah tak mau membuat calon suaminya ini marah.

Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, dan Deidara kini melepaskan Naruto dari jeratan mereka. Mereka mendudukan diri mereka di pinggiran kasur, membiarkan Naruto yang langsung tiduran sambil bernafas lega. Itachi kembali meirik ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang menyender di pintu kamar yang terbuka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Yeah! Itachi tau Kyuubi juga sedang melihat ke arahnya dan menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Jadi?" Itachi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menghadap ke arah Kyuubi saat keadaan sempat hening. "Jadi apanya?" pertanyaan gaje Itachi dibalas acuh tak acuh oleh Kyuubi. "Jadi, loe apain aja Naruto and Sasuke selama loe di sini?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada yang lumayan serius. Itachi sudah mengetahui jika Naruto adalah anak angkat dari paman dan bibinya.

"Kenapa Tanya gue? Loe Tanya aja Naruto! Tuh orangnya lagi mengap-mengap kayak ikan yang kena pestisida!" Kyuubi sukses mendapatkan death glare atas kata-katanya dari si Ikan a.k.a Naruto.

Merasa percuma bertanya pada Kyuubi sang outouto maka kini Itachi berbalik menuju si pirang. "Ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Sasuke, Naruto?" Itachi menatap tajam Naruto. "N-Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Nii-chan." Jawab Naruto takut-takut.

Itachi diam beberapa saat sebelum memerintahkan sesuatu pada Deidara, "Panggil Sasuke kesini, Dei". Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Deidara langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Enam orang pemuda dan seorang gadis kini sedang duduk melingkar di atas ranjang king size milik Naruto. Yah! Seharusnya ada tujuh pemuda tapi pemuda satunya yang memiliki iris mata berwarna merah lebih memilih untuk duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil menopang dagunya, sebut saja pemuda itu Kyuubi.

Orang-orang yang ada di atas kasur Naruto adalah Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, kiba, dan Sakura. Dengan kepala yang diangguk-anggukan mereka kini sedang mendengar cerita dari Sasuke.

"Hah, jadi kalian sudah jadian?" Itachi menghela pelan sudah ia duga hal ini akan terjadi. Itachi juga memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"He-eh." Naruto dan Sasuke yang duduk berdampingan mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka sudah menduga bahwa teman-teman Naruto akan menampilkan wajah syok, err…kecuali Sakura tentunya.

"Jadi loe bakal bantu mereka bilang ke paman Fugaku kan, Ndrong?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan suara yang-sok-acuh tak acuh.

"Loe yang nyomblangin kenapa gue yang harus ngomong sama Paman? Lagian panggilan macem apaan tuh? Ndrong? Loe kira gue Grandong!" sungut Itachi sebal pada otoutonya ini.

"Gondrong! Bukan Grandong, BAKKA! Gue udah nyomblangin mereka, masa gue juga yang ngomong ke Fugaku? Kan nggak ada sejarahnya gue jadi orang baik kayak gitu!" jawab Kyuubi panjang lebar yang langsung membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana kecuali dirinya cengok seketika saat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ck, loe mau bantu adik sendiri make mikir-mikir sejarah segala! Ikhlas gak sih loe, Kyuu?" bisa dilihat sangat banyak keduatan tak jelas yang ada di kepala Sasuke saat berbicara dengan Kyuubi. "Sebenernya sih gue gak ikhlas, kalo seTIDAKbenernya baru gue ikhlas-?-" dan saat itu juga semua bantal yang ada di kasur NAruto lenyap karena sudah melayang ke arah sang raja setan.

"Woi, gue bercanda kali!" teriak Kyuubi tak terima karena dilempari bantal. "And loe Ayam and Jeruk mending minta tolong ama si Gondrong! Secara dia paling TUA diantara kita pasti paman Fugaku mau dengerin dia. " kata Kyuubi sengaja member penekanan pada kata TUA.

Naruto, Sasuke, and temen-temennya sih Cuma manggut-manggut beda sama Itachi yang algi kedat-kedut-?-

"Woi, Kyuu! Apa sih masalah loe sama gue? Udah iri sama rambut gue yang halus ini! Sekarang loe mau iri sama garis ketegasan yang ada di pipi gue yang hanya Kami-sama anugrahkan sama gue aja ini ya?" kata Itachi sambil mengelus-elus eherm, keriputnya. Yeah! Ini Itachi OOC mode: ON!

"Gue gak iri and gak bakal pernah iri sama keriput loe yang jelek itu!" balas Kyuubi sarkastik dan dengan sukses menyebabkan sebuah celengan plastik berbentuk ayam Naruto yang isinya uang recehan semua mendarat di kepala Kyuubi.

DUAK

"ARGGHHH! Kepala gue!" jerit Kyuubi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja berciuman mesra dengan celengan Naruto.

"Oh, OK! Tolong berhenti bertengkar. Jadi apa kau mau membantu aku dan Naruto, Aniki?" Sasuke mulai malas melihat pertengkaran duo Uzumaki itu. "Hn. Oke, akan aku bantu." Itachi tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Yah, setidaknya dengan adanya bantuan dari Itachi bisa meringankan beban Sasuke dan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara 'rapat' selesai, Sakura dan Kiba pulang dari rumah Naruto dengan mobil Sakura. Yah jika kalian Tanya dimana Gaara, jawabannya adalah 'ditahan setan'.

"Kiba-chan?" Sakura mulai pembicaraan saat mereka baru saja memasuki jalanan yang lenggang karena hari telah sore. "Hmm?" gumam Kiba sembari tetap berkutat dengan PSP-nya.

"Kiba-chan mau sekamar sama siapa?" Sakura mulai tersenyum manis. "Err..gue belum tau. Abis Sakura-chan pasti sama Ino-chan." Kiba mem-pause game yang sedang ia mainkan lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Mau gue cariin temen sekamar?" tawar Sakura dengan nada yang manis namun sedikit terdengar aneh. "Umm, ya deh! Lagian gue udah gak tau mau ngajak siapa lagi." Kata Kiba sambil mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali memainkan game di PSP yang sempat di-pausenya tadi. Kiba tak menyadari sebuah seringaian tersungging di bibir sang Fujoshi.

CKIT

Mobil yang Sakura dan Kiba kendarai berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Kiba mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah jendela tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini bukan rumah gue Sakura-chan~ jangan bilang loe kena amnesia mendadak sampe-sampe lupa rumah gue dimana!" Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, gue gak segitu parahnya kali~haha…! Masa sih gak tau ini rumah siapa? Coba deh diliat bener-bener." Sebuah seringaian kembali terpampang di wajah cantik Sakura.

Penasaran, akhirnya Kiba menengokan kepalanya sekali tiap detil rumah dengan dua lantai itu. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah tulisan di sebelah gerbang utama. Kediaman Nara.

UGH

DEG

Secara tiba-tiba wajah kiba jadi memerah saat membaca tulisan itu. 'Kediaman Nara' ualngnya dalam hati.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kiba. "Hahaha, ayo turun!" ajak Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di luar dan kini membukakan pintu untuk Kiba dan mengajak (baca: menyeret) Kiba untuk masuk ke dalam.

TING NONG

BRAK

"Siapa?" Gadis seumuran Kyuubi dengan iris mata sapphire dan rambut pirang yang dikuncir empat membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan Kiba.

"Hai, Temari-senpai!" cengir Sakura pada gadis yang membukakan pintu, Temari.

Temari tampak kaget saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Sakura-chan? Kau tidak bilang akan ke sini. Ah! Kiba-chan? Wah-wah ada uke imut! Ayo masuk." Temari mempersilahkan Sakura dan Kiba untuk memasuki ruang tengah kediaman Nara, dimana seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas sedang tiduran.

"Shika ada tamu!" Temari menjitak kepala pria yang dipanggilnya Shika tadi agar bangun. "Ck, merepotkan." Dengusnya kesal lalu duduk di atas sofa dengan posisi yang benar.

"Mau ku buatkan minum?" tawar Temari pada Sakura dan kiba. "Tidak usah Senpai, kami hanya sebentar." Jawab Sakura mencegak Temari yang akan beranjak ke dapur. "Ok! Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Temari to the point.

Sakura melirik Kiba yang sedang duduk gelisah di sebelahnya (kapan mereka duduk yah? ^,^")

"Begini, Kiba bilang dia ingin sekali satu kamar dengan Shika-senpai!" kata Sakura dengan sangat mantap tanpa mempertimbangkan keadaan Kiba setelah mendengarnya. "G-gue gak pernah bilang gitu, Sakura-chan!" sangkal Kiba dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah satu kamar dengan Temari." Sahut Shikamaru malas sambil menguap lebar. Sepertinya jawaban Shikamau membuat Kiba agak kecewa dan Sakura SANGAT kecewa.

DUAK

"ARGH! Apa masalah mu?" Shikamaru berteriak kesakitan saat Temari memukulnya. Temari melirik tajam ke arah Shikamaru. "Hei! Tenanglah, Kiba-chan~ Shika pasti mau satu kamar dengan mu kok!" Temari berusaha menghibur Kiba.

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang kau yang akan sekamar denganku!" Shikamaru sepertinya ingin berargumen dengan wanita di depannya ini. "Tapi sekarang kau akan sekamar dngan KIba-chan! Sesekali menurut padaku OTOUTO!" Temari menekankan nada bicaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'Otouto'.

Otouto? Yap! Temari adalah kakak dari Nara Shikamaru. Nara Temari.

"Ck, terserah kau saja! Wanita memang merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru cuek lalu kembali berbaring di sofa dan tidur dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Hehe, maaf ya kiba-chan~ Shika memang kurang agresif, haha…" Temari dan Sakura malah cekikikan dan membuat wajah Kiba tambah memerah. "Ok! Makasi Temari-senpai ~ aku dan Kiba-chan permisa pulang." Kata Sakura senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar-benar pagi yang cerah saat siswa-siswi Konoha Senior High School sampai di Mansion Uzumaki. Sungguh di luar bayangan para siswa KSHS! Ternyata Mansion Uzumaki berada di pedesaan yang masih sangat kental unsur alamnya.

Mansion Uzumaki dengan luas sekitar tiga hektar ini didirikan dengan bangunan bergaya arsitektur Jepang Kuno. Terletak 20 meter dari desa utama di daerah itu. Jika kalian keluar dari gerbang utama mansion ini maka kalian akan disambut ramah oleh padang bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran dengan indah. Di sebelah barat sekitar sebelas meter dari mansion ini terdapat pantai yang masih bersih dari sampah-sampah makanan ringan. Lalu, di timur mansion terdapat sebuah wahana bermain yang berdekatan dengan sebuah kuil.

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini para siswa-siswi KSHS sedang berbaris di lapangan yang ada di mansion Uzumaki. Mereka sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang pengurus Mansion tentang fasilitas yang akan diberikan mansion ini, tempat-tempat diluar mansion yang bisa dikunjungi, dan pembagian kamar.

Setelah diberi penjelasan dan mendapatkan kunci kamar, para siswa-siswi KSHS segera membawa barang-barang mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Teme, udah lama yah kita gak dateng ke mansion ini?" Tanya pemuda pirang yang biasa kita panggil Naruto ketika sampai di kamarnya dan Sasuke. "Hn, dulu kita sering main bareng sama Kyuu and Aniki di wahana bermain kan?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat masa kecilnya yang menyenangkan.

"Hehe, iya! Loe inget gak? Dulu kitakan juga sering lomba lari di pantai! Haha, gue kangen banget masa-masa itu!" Naruto nyengir senang. "Heh, and loe yang selalu kalah pas lomba lari! Payah! Dasar dobe! Hahaha" Sasuke kini tertawa lepas sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas satu-satunya kasur yang tersedia.

"Ugh, Teme! Gimana gue bisa menang kalo kalian bertiga mainnya curang!" Naruto mengrucutkan bibirnya menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. "Haha, iya-iya gue minta maaf! Namanya juga anak kecil." Sasuke masih tertawa renyah yang menyebabkan timbul beberapa guratan-guratan pink di pipi Naruto.

"T-Teme, nanti malam ke festival kembang api yuk! Dah lama gue gak ngliat kembang api, hehehe."

"Yah, Ok! Sekarang mending istirahat, gue capek banget."

"He-eh!" Naruto mengangguk sekali sebelum merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang langusung memeluknya dari samping.

**.**

**.**

"Teme! Lihat! Ada permen kapas~beli yuk!" Naruto berbicara pada Sasuke di sebelahnya dengan mata yang menatap penjual permen kapas dengan berbinar-binar. Beda Naruto beda juga Sasuke! Sasuke malah melihat penjual permen kapas itu dengan tatapan horror. Sasuke merinding saat mengingat ketika dulu ia memakan permen kapas, amandelnya menjadi sangat parah dan harus dioperasi. Yah, permen kapas memang memiliki kadar kemanisan yang tinggi.

"Gue gak mau beli makanan macem itu! Kenapa gak beli yang lain aja sih? Di sinikan banyak makanan." Sasuke mulai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat makanan yang sekiranya bisa menarik perhatian sang Dobe sehingga Dobe-nya bisa lepas dari si permen kapas.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berada di acara festival kembang api yang diadakan satu tahun sekali di desa tempat mansion Uzumaki ini berada. Festival ini sangat meriah dan ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Tidak hanya warga desa saja tapi banyak juga turis-turis dan orang-orang dari luar desa yang datang untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau memang sengaja merencanakan untuk pergi ke festival kembang api ini. Di sini sangat banyak stand-stand makanan, pernak-pernik hiasan, pakaian, juga banyak tempat saat ini jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh malam maka orang-orang masih berseliweran menikmati hiburan yang ada sambil sesekali melirik toko dan membeli sesuatu di sana. Orang-orang belum berkumpul di tempat untuk melihat kembang karena acara puncak akan diadakan tengah malam nanti, dua belas malam.

"Ah! Itu aja! Es krim. Loe kan suka es krim, dobe." Sasuke akhirnya menemukan makanan yang tepat. Setidaknya, ia tidak begitu membenci es krim.

"Yah, gue udah sering makan es krim kali! Ayo lah teme~ gue mau permen kapas~ traktir yah?" jawab Naruto dengan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu!

Ugh

Sasuke tidak akan tega menolak permohonan Naruto jika Naruto sampai mengeluarkan jurus seperti ini. "Hah, sekali ini aja ok?" Sasuke akhirnya mengalah juga. "He-eh! Makasi~ teme baik deh!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto yang berantakan.

**.**

**.**

Masih di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Hanya saja diperankan oleh orang-orang yang berbeda.

Pemuda yang selama ini kita kenal dengan nama Suigetsu dan Hyuuga Neji kini sedang berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Dari raut wajah mereka sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia. Tentu saja! Selama ini Hyuuga Neji selalu disibuki oleh pekerjaan ketua OSIS dan pekerjaan dari Hyuuga Corp. Tapi kini ia dan sang seme bisa berjalan-jalan bersama sambil tertawa lepas. Tidak salahkan jika ia sebahagia ini?

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka memilih untuk beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian di tempat festival itu. "Hei, Neji-chan~" suara Suigetsu dibuat agar terdengar semanis mungkin.

"L-Loe jangan manggil gue kayak gitu! Gue jadi merinding ngedengernya." Kata Neji dengan wajah yang sedikit merah yang membuat Suigetsu jadi terkekeh sendiri. "Neji, loe tau Senpai kita yang namanya Tobi?" Suigetsu menyenderkan badannya di tempat duduk dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Tau, yang autis itu kan? Kenapa? Loe suka sama dia?" wow, ada nada cemburu yang sangat kentara di saat Neji berbicara dan hal itu makin membuat Suigetsu terkekeh.

"Buat apa gue suka sama dia kalo gue udah punya seorang angel yang selalu cinta ama gue? Haha,gue gak sebodoh itu mau ninggalin angel-gue yang tersayang ini Cuma untuk Senpai autis itu kali~" kata Suigetsu sambil mengarahkan kepala Neji agar bersender di bahunya lalu mengelus rambut coklat panjang Neji dengan lembut.

"Terus kenapa loe nanyain Senpai itu?" Neji agak memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya. "Hm? Apa loe gak ngerasa risih dari tadi?" kata-kata yang diakhiri tanda Tanya itu dilontarkan dengan sangat mudah oleh Suigetsu tanpa memperhatikan wajah uke-nya yang bingung.

"Maksud loe? Kok loe jadi gak nyambung gini sih?" Neji semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Ckck, gue gak nyangka ternyata seorang Hyuuga Neji itu polos juga yah?" kata Suigetsu masih dengan mengelus rambut Neji yang bagaikan rambut yang ada di iklan sampho.

"Gue makin gak ngerti? Risih kenapa sih emangnya?" Neji menarik kepalanya yang ada di bahu Suigetsu lalu menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Haha, loe tau gak? Dari tadi itu loe terus diliatin sama orang-orang yang ada di festival dengan tampang mesum mereka! Gue kan jadi jealous sendiri! Maunya sih gue hajar tuh mereka tapi kalo gue gak punya bukti yang akurat salah-salah malah elo marah ama gue and ujung-ujungnya malah gue yang kena hajar sama loe! Kan repot kalo sampe kayak gitu." Suigetau berhenti menatap Neji yang sedang mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya di depannya, lalu ia menerawang langit di atasnya. Bintang-bintang hari ini berkelap-kelip dengan sangat indahnya.

"Tadi, gue sempet berpikir buat make-in loe topeng kayak Senpai kita itu! Yah, gue gak mau aja kalo mereka yang bertampang mesum itu bisa ngeliat keindahan diri loe. Gue gak mau sampe kehilangan loe," Suigetsu menggantung kata-katanya sesaat.

"Singkat kata, gue cinta banget sama loe, Neji." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil kembali menghadap ke arah Neji yang sedang blink-blink sendiri.

Tangan kanan Suigetsu terangkat dan berhenti di pipi mulus Neji. Ia mengusap perlahan pipi putih itu seakan takut jika pipi itu akan tergores dan menimbulkan luka.

"G-Gue juga cinta sama loe and maaf gue gak tau kalo dari tadi banyak orang ngeliatin gue." Neji merunduk malu dengan guratan-guratan merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Loe gak salah. Kami-sama yang salah karna udah nyiptain elo sebagai makhluk yang indah banget. Tapi, di saat yang sama gue juga berterima kasih banget sama Kami-sama karna Dia udah ngebuat makhluk terindah ini menyambut cinta gue." Kata Suigetsu sebelum ia menyentuh dagu Neji dengan tangan yang tadinya mengelus pipi putih Neji dan menaikannya agar tak tertunduk.

Kedua bola mata indah itu saling tatap. "Elo gak usah nunduk di depan gue karena gue gak mau ngelewatin satu pun ekspresi yang elo keluarin. Mata gue udah terlanjur nempel sama kesempurnaan loe itu. Jadi elo gak perlu takut buat natap gue di saat apapun karena mata dan hati gue akan selalu menyambut loe dengan kehangatan." Suigetsu berkata lembut.

TES

Secara tiba-tiba setitik air mata turun perlahan dari mata indah sang Hyuuga. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisan yang sebentar lagi akan pecah.

HUP

Dua tangan putih Suigetsu merengkuh pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Merengkuhnya dengan penuh rasa sayang, merengkuhnya dngan penuh rasa cinta, merengkuhnya dengan penuh rasa yang ingin menjaga.

"Hiks, maaf gue selama ini terlalu hiks sibuk sama pekerjaan gue hiks, gue salalu gak ada di saat elo ngebutuhin gue tapi hiks elo selalu ada di saat gue butuh hiks elo. M-maaf…" tubuh Neji bergetar dalam rengkuhan Suigetsu yang terus mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Loe gak perlu minta maaf. Gue tau, loe gak bermaksud jarang hadir di sisi gue kok." Suigetsu mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang labil ini. "Hiks, G-Gue, hiks gue takut kalo suatu saat nanti hiks elo bakal ninggalin gue hiks…" tangisan Neji masih belum mereda, tubuhnya bergetar menahan bayangan-bayangan bahwa Suigetsu akan meninggalkannya dari otaknya.

"Hah, loe gak perlu takut kehilangan gue. Percaya sama gue, gue gak bakal kemana-mana apalagi sampe ninggalin loe. Loe tau kenapa?" Suigetsu melepas pelukannya saat dirasanya tangisan Neji telah mereda lalu menatap lurus pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Neji menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Suigetsu di depannya dengan pandangan menunggu. Suigetsu mengerti, lalu ia tersenyum tulus sebelum meletakan tangannya di dada Neji, "Karena gue akan selalu ada di sini bersama jiwa loe, selamanya."

Neji melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah yang hanya ia tunjukan pada kekasihnya ini sebelum kembali memeluk sang seme. "Yah, gue gak bakal takut kehilangan elo lagi. Aishiteru Sui-kun." Neji memeluk erat tubuh Suigetsu.

"Aishiteru mo Neji-chan."

Benar! Suigetsu tidak akan meninggalkannya dan Suigetsu akan terus bersamanya, selamanya. Pikiran Neji mulai tenang kembali dan seulas senyuman kini terus saja terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Sui-kun?" Neji mendongak di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka.

"Hmm?"

"Kayaknya, kita harus ngucapin terima kasih ke Uzunaki Kyuubi karna dia udah bikin upacara peresmian dengan model kayak gini." Neji masih tersenyum senang.

"Ya, kita akan berterima kasih." Ucap Suigetsu sebari mengecup kening Neji.

Tak jauh dari tempat Suigetsu dan Neji berada, seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menjepret-jepret Neji dan Suigetsu yang sedang berpelukan mesra. Gadis dengan nama Tenten itu terus saja menyeka darah yang keluar dengan deras dari hidungnya.

**.**

**.**

Lain SasuNaru dan SuiNeji yang sedang asyik di festival, lain juga pasangan ShikaKiba yang masih berada di mansion Uzumaki.

Kiba yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memegang PSP melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melirik ke pemuda berambut nanas itu sambil menghela nafas. Percuma saja satu kamar dengan orang yang kita suka jika hanya berdiam diri bahkan tanpa mengobrol seperti ini kan?

Eh?

Orang yang disuka? Yup! Sudah jadi rahasia umum di Konoha Senior High School jika Kiba Inuzuka menyukai Senpai-nya yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. Entah kenapa pemuda manis pencinta anjing ini bisa menyukai Senpai-nya yang super malas ini.

"Hah," helaan nafas Kiba kembali terdengar di ruangan yang hening itu. Sekali lagi diliriknya ah! Bukan! Kali ini dia memberanikan diri menatap pada Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"HAH?" Kiba terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara padahal matanya masih terpejam. Apa dia ketahuan melirik Shikamaru dari tadi? No! gak mungkin! Mata Shikamaru itu dari tadi ketutup!

Shikamaru membuka mata-nya dengan malas lalu memandang Kiba yang ada di depannya. Dia menguap sekali sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya. "Jadi, kenapa kau dari tadi melirikku sambil menghela nafas?" Tanya Shikamaru to the point.

"Eh? Err…tidak ada apa-apa, Senpai." Kiba merunduk menghindari tatapan Shikamaru. "Kau berbohong." Shikamaru berkata tegas sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi bersila di atas kasur.

"Benar, tidak ada apa-apa." Kiba semakin merunduk sangat malu ketahuan melirik Shikamaru.

"Hah, ya udah kalo gak mau bilang. Jam berapa sekarang?" Shikamaru turun dari atas kasur dan berjalan ke arah Kiba. "Jam setengah delapan malam." Kiba mendongak kesamping saat dirasakannya kahadiran seseorang di sebelahnya, siapa? Nara Shikamaru jawabannya! Kan gak mungkin Choji yang nongol dengan tiba-tiba#taboked!

"Kau bosan yah satu kamar dengan ku?" Shikamaru memandang Kiba yang merunduk.

"Eh? T-Tidak. Aku senang, sungguh!" Kiba langsung mendongak lagi ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Shikamaru, ia tak mau Senpainya itu menganggapnya tak nyaman satu kamar dengannya.

"Heh, dasar. Sana, ganti baju! Kita jalan-jalan ke pantai." Shikamaru tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kiba sebelum menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju juga tentunya.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kiba terus saja berisik begitu Shikamaru pergi. Ia menyentuh rambut yang sempat diacak oleh Senpainya itu. 'Shika-senpai senyum sama gue! Oh, Kami-sama arigatooo!" teriak Kiba girang dalam hati. Lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi yang kosong. Yah satu kamar terdapat satu tempat tidur, dua kamar mandi, dan fasilitas lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di pantai yang sepi karena para penduduk lebih banyak yang pergi ke festival.

"Senpai?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh sang Senpai. "Kenapa kita tidak ke tempat festival saja?" Kiba menatap bingung Shikamaru di sebelahnya. "Kenapa harus ke tempat festival yang jauh jika kita bisa melihat kembang api-nya dari tempat yang lebih dekat dari mansion?" Shikamaru balas bertanya sambil duduk bersila di atas pasir putih pantai lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya meminta agar Kiba duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, iya juga sih! Lagi pula ini kan pantai, jika terkena cahaya kembang api pasti lautnya bakal jadi indah banget!" Kiba jadi tersenyum senang membayangkan laut yang indah saat terkena cahaya kembang api. Kiba tak sadar bahwa Shikamaru ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar anjingmu itu? Apa sudah keluar dari dokter hewan?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba ke lautan lepas. "Ah? Dari mana Senpai tau Akamaru dirawat di dokter hewan?" Kiba bertanya penasaran, seingatnya ia dan Naruto tidak menceritakan ini pada Sasuke jadi darimana Shikamaru tau?

"Hn? Aku melihat beberapa hari yang lalu saat anjingmu tertabrak motor dan kau langsung panik dan langsung berteriak minta tolong. Waktu itu sebernarnya aku ingin menolong tapi melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang sudah datang untuk menolongmu jadi ku urungkan saja niatku." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan. Yah, Shikamaru memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian.

" Oh. Sekarang Akamaru sudah keluar dari dokter. Umm…syukur dia tidak apa-apa! Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Akamaru akan kucincang orang yang telah menabrak Akamaru!" Kiba berkata dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Haha, dasar!" Shikamaru tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Hal itu sukses membuat Kiba menjai memerah. "Sepertinya akamaru itu anjing yang cerdas. Apa kau sangat menyayanginya, hmm?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Akamaru itu bukan sekedar peliharaan tapi juga teman yang sangat berharga!" kata Kiba dengan berapi-api.

"Kau tau? Kadang-kadang seseorang akan menjadi seperti sesuatu yang sangat disayanginya." Shikamaru memandang Kiba yang duduk disebelahnya. "Maksud mu?" Kiba memandang tak mengerti pada Shikamaru, memang susuah membaca pikiran orang jenius.

"Kau itu seperti anjing." Kata-kata Shikamaru yang ini sepertinya membuat kepala Kiba berkedut tak senang. Ia? Inuzuka Kiba! Seperti ANJING? Darimana-nya?

"Hei-hei, jangan salah sangka dulu!" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat Kiba yang kesal. "Yah, jadi darimana-nya kah aku mirip dengan anjing?" Tanya Kiba masih dengan nada tak suka.

"Haha, kau benar-benar salah sangka. Anjing itu hewan yang cerdas, polos, penurut, dan setia. Anjing juga sangat manis dan lucu tapi di saat ia merasa terancam dia akan berubah menjadi ganas dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Menurutku kau memang seperti anjing. Cerdas, polos, penurut, dan setia."Shikamaru semakin memandang lekat pada Kiba yang salting.

"Eh? Emm…begitu yah? Haha, terima kasih, Senpai." Kiba tertawa kaku belum bisa mencairkan suasana. Harusnya ia tak marah pada Senpai-nya ini tadi.

"Hn, sama-sama. Satu lagi, kau juga manis dan lucu seperti anjing." Kata Shikamaru sambil ,mengusap kepala Kiba dengan sedikit guratan merah di pipinya. Sedangkan Kiba yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa senyum-senyum gaje a.k.a salting.

"Hei, Inuzuka?" Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya dan meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi tertekuk. "Y-Ya?" Kiba harus berusaha ekstra agar ada suara yang mau keluar dari pita suaranya. "Apa rumor yang mengatakan 'Kau menyuka Nara Shikamaru' itu benar?" Shikamaru memandang lurus lautan di depannya.

'HAH? Pertanyaan macem apa tuh?' Kiba berteriak dalam hati. 'Kalo gue bilang nggak kayaknya gak sopan deh ngomong depan orangnya langsung tapi kalo gue bilang iya, GYAAA maluuu!' Kiba mulai perang batin di dalam kepalanya.

"Benar atau tidak?" sepertinya Shikamaru tidak ingin menunggu lama.

GLEK

Kiba menelan ludahnya lalu dengan takut-takut ia mulai membuaka mulutnya berusaha agar ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. "A-apa jika aku bilang y-ya Senpai akan marah?" Kiba merunduk tak berani memandang Senpainya.

Shikamaru yang masih memandang ke arah Kiba mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Tidak. Hanya saja," Shikamaru menggantung kata-katanya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lautan indah di depannya.

"H-Hanya saja apa, Senpai?" Kiba semakin merunduk. 'Mati gue! Mati gue! Mati gue!' kata-kata itu terus keluar di dalam pikiran sang Inuzuka. "Hanya saja aku ingin merubah rumor itu." Shikamaru agak menundukan kepalanya.

"H-Haha, Senpai pasti tidak ingin d-disukai oleh orang seperti ku ini yah?" Kiba tertawa kaku lalu tersenyum miris pada pasir di bawahnya. "Tidak. Aku,"Shikamaru kembali menggantung kata-katanya lalu setelah beberapa saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghada kea rah Kiba,

"Aku senang kau menyukaiku, Inuzuka." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tulus membuat si Inuzuka mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kepada Senpai-nya ini dengan mata yang berbinar. "A-apa?" sepertinya Kiba belum bisa percaya pada kata-kata yang didengarnya tadi.

"Aku senang kau menyukaiku." Ulang Shikamaru masih tersenyum kepada Kiba. "Haa? Serius?" Kiba menelan paksa ludahnya masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar tak karuan. "Iya." Shikaru mengelus pelan rambut coklat Kiba.

"L-lalu apa maksud Senpai untuk mengubah rumor itu?" Kiba mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk menatap Shikamaru. Dia sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Tak salahkan jika ia ingin meminta kepastiaan dari orang kita sukai?

"Hh, jika rumor itu salah aku bermaksud mengganti rumor itu dengan rumor baru. Menekankan pada orang-orang bahwa bukan seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang menyukai Nara Shikamaru tapi Nara Shikamarulah yang menyukai Inuzuka Kiba. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi olok-olokan teman-temanmu karena telah dituduh menyukai pemalas seperti ku ini." Shikamaru tersenyum merendah pada Kiba yang membuat pemuda pencinta anjing itu jadi tidak enak hati.

"Ah! S-Senpai tidak usah mengganti rumor itu. A-Aku err…menyukai rumor itu. Akh! Tidak-tidak! Aku… menyukai kenyataan itu!" kata Kiba memantapkan dirinya, sudah saatnya dia mengutarakan ini semua! Kebetulan moment-nya sedang bagus! This is a good time~

Shikamaru hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Kiba saat itu. "Hmp, yah, kau benar. Aku juga menyukai kenyataan itu." Shikamaru kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya yang langsung membuat jantung Kiba menjadi berdetak-detak tak karuan. "J-jadi?" KIba menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi, aku juga menyukaimu."kata Shikamaru lembut membuat suatu kelegaan yang besar di hati pemuda bermarga Inuzuka di sebelahnya. "H-Hahaha.." Kiba tak bisa menahan tawanya ini terlalu WOW untuknya.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Kemari!" Shikamaru sedikit merentangkan tangannya membiarkan seseorang disampingnya ini menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintai Senpai." Kata Kiba dalam pelukan Shikamaru. "Ya, aku juga." Shikamaru mengecup puncuk kepala Kiba yang resmi menjadi uke-nya sekarang. Setelah bebrapa saat mereka melepas pelukan mereka. Shikamaru bangun dari duduknya lalu memandang lautan lepas dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Hei, Inuzuka?" panggil Shikamaru tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengganti rumor itu."

"Akh! Kenapa?" Kiba mendongak ke arah Shikamaru yang masih menghadap ke laut.

"Jangan marah dulu. Aku hanya ingin mengganti rumor itu dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa 'sekarang Inuzuka Kiba tidak hanya menyukai Nara Shikamaru tapi Inuzuka Kiba adalah kekasih Nara Shikamaru', bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba yang sedang mendengus.

"Heh, ku kira apa. Haha…"

Shikamaru berbalik ke arah Kiba lalu mengulurkan tangannya dengan seulas senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. "Ayo kita berkeliling pantai." Katanya lembut.

"Ayo." Kata Kiba sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan sebuah cengiran khas-nya. Lalu mereka pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai, sambil menikmati hari pertama mereka berpacaran.

Sementara itu…

"KYAAAA….." seorang gadis pirang yang dikuncir empat berteriak-teriak gaje sambil memegangi kamera digital bermega-mega pixel. Gadis Nara itu sedari tadi menguntit adik dan calon adiknya! Yah, dasar fujoshi~

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah bata yang sedang ditarik – baca: diseret – oleh seorang pemuda di depannya. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda yang memiliki iris mata emerald indah itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama tapi tetap saja hanya jawaban tak jelas yang didapatkannya.

"Loe diam aja! Bawel!"

Pemuda dengan tato 'ai' di dahi-nya itu kembali menghela nafas. Apa sih maksudnya pemuda setan di depannya ini mengajaknya ke tempat-yang-entah-apa-namanya-ini.

"Kyuu, bisa loe lepasin tangan gue? Sakit, bego!" kata pemuda dengan rambut merah bata yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara itu. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menyeretnya berhenti lalu berbalik kea rah Gaara sambil memicingkan matanya. "Loe bilang apa? Bego? GUE bego maksud loe, hah?" pemuda dengan iris mata merah itu makin memicingkan matanya.

"Iya, kenapa? Lagian sapa yang nyuruh loe nyeret-nyeret gue kayak nyeret karung sampah-?- gitu, hah?" Gaara balik memicingkan mata pada pemuda di depannya yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Kyuubi ini. Gaara bisa mendengar Kyuubi menggeram pelan. "Keh, gue lagi males bertengkar sama loe! Mending loe diem terus ikutin gue!" Kyuubi berbalik lalu jalan lagi sedangkan Gaara masih diem di tempatnya yang semula gak berniat melanjutkan perjalanan.

Yap! Kyuubi kini sedang menarik-narik Gaara untuk dibawanya ke suatu tempat yang entah dimana, hanya dia yang tau. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang ada di antara bunga-bunga matahari yang tingginya melebihi Kyuubi dan Gaara (maaf kalo gak ada, yang ini hayui ngarang.).

"Gue gak mau." Jawab Gaara datar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Kyuubi yang belum jauh dari Gaara berkedut saat mendengar jawaban Gaara. Kyuubi berbalik ke arah Gaara lalu berjalan mendekat. "Apa perlu gue gendong, heh tuan putri?" kata Kyuubi sarkastik.

"Ck, gue gak mau digendong sama setan macem elo!"

Hah, Gaara benar-benar membuat Kyuubi kesal. Kyuubi maju semakin dekat lalu dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh ringan Gaara dan ditaruhnya tubuh itu di atas bahu kirinya, tangan kiri Kyuubi melingkar di paha Gaara.

"A-Apa yang elo lakuin hah?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah merah, ia sudah mencoba berontak tapi tetap saja Kyuubi tak menurunkannya. Memang pada dasarnya seorang seme lebih hebat dari seorang uke kan?

"Loe diem aja." Kyuubi lalu berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Sedangkan Gaara hanya pasrah saja, percuma melawan pada setan di depannya ini kan? Gaara tak ingin buang-buang enegi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya sia-sia. Tapi, jika terus dalam posisiseperti ini dia bisa mimisan.

"Kyuu, kepala gue pusing." Gaara memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Dalam posisi seperti ini memang sangat mudah untuk menyebabkan seseorang pusing.

"Hn, sabar. Bentar lagi kita sampe!" Kyuubi tetap berjalan dengan tenang

Jalan yang Kyuubi dan Gaara lewati kini adalah sebuah jalan turunan dan hal itu membuat mereka makin tak nampak dari luar. Setelah jalan kembali datar ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang menyambut mereka.

Bukan lagi padang bunga matahari yang terlihat tapi beribu pohon bunga lavender yang hanya setinggi lututlah yang menyambut mereka. Kyuubi menurunkan Gaara dari gendongannya.

"Gue gak tau di sini ada tempat sebagus ini."Gaara memandang ke sekelilingnya entah kemana rasa pusing yang ia rasakan tadi.

Harusnya di tempat Gaara dan Kyuubi berada adalah tempat yang gelap karena tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala tapi di sini semua tampak jelas karena ada beribu-ribu kunang-kunang yang berterbangan saling membagikan cahaya-nya masing-masing. Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menambah sempurna keindahan malam ini.

'Malam memang menyenangkan.' Batin Gaara dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang. Kyuubi yang melihat Gaara tersenyum jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

Kyuubi berjongkok untuk melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki yang ia gunakan.

"Kenapa loe buka sepatu?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada ingin tahu. Kyuubi mendongak kea rah si penanya. "Dari pad aloe banyak Tanya mending loe ikutin gue!" perintah Kyuubi sebelum ia kembali berkutat dengan tali sepatunya. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi. dia tidak mau ambil pusing untuk banyak Tanya lagi. Sepertinya sifat setan Kyuubi hilang untuk malam ini, yeah~ Gaara malas mengakui hal itu.

"Hmp," Gaara menahan tawanya saat merasakan sensasi aneh saat sepatunya telah berhasil terbuka. Dia menggerak-gerakan telapak kaki-nya untuk mendapatkan sensasi menyenangkan itu lagi.

Gaara dan Kyuubi tidak perlu takut jika kai mereka akan kotor karena tanah yang ada di tempat itu telah dialasi oleh rumput-rumput segar yang entah bagaimana bisa sanagt terawatt ini.

"Hemm…" Gaara setengah menggeliat ketika merasa kakinya digellitiki oleh ujung-ujung rumput yang tajam dan basah. "Kalo tampang loe kayak gitu, loe jadi kayak anak umur lima tahun." Kyuubi geleng-geleng melihat pemuda ai di depannya ini.

"Biarin." Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya kea rah Kyuubi yang membuat raja setan itu jadi tertawa.

"Loe bener-bener kayak anak kecil! Ayo sini! Gue mau tunjukin sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari pada ini!" Kyuubi lalu berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Gaara. Menyelinapkan jari-jari panjangnya diantara jemari kurus Gaara, lembut. Entah kenapa wajah Gaara memanas saat merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Kyuubi ini. Genggaman Kyuubi kali ini berbeda dengan genggamannya saat menyeret Gaara saat di padang bunga matahari. Benar-benar berbeda sampai-sampai Gaara melupakan suasana indah malam yang sangat disukainya ini dan hanya terfokus pada sesosok Kyuubi yang ada di depannya. Gaara mengenali perasaan ini. Dia pernah merasakannya saat melihat Kyuubi sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Yah saat dimana ia resmi menjadi babu sekaligus uke dari si setan selama tiga minggu.

'Tiga minggu'

Kata-kata itu terus bergema dibenak Gaara. 'Cuma tiga minggu.' Entah kenapa Gaara merasa kecewa dengan fakta ini. Gaara menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan sensasi hangat dari tangan Kyuubi lebih dalam.

"Sampe!" kata-kata Kyuubi membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Gaara mendongak mencoba melihat sesuatu yang kaatnya lebih indah dari pada beribu bunga lavender dan kunang-kunang tadi.

DEG

Mata Gaara terbelalak lebar. Apa-apaan ini?

"Gimana? Keren kan?" dapat terdengar dengan jelas nada bangga yang ada di kata-kata Kyuubi. "D-Dari mana loe tau gue suka bunga lily putih?" Gaara bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya. "Ck, udah gue bilangkan? Gak ada yang enggak gue tau! Semua di bawah kendali gue!" kata Kyuubi bangga.

Gaara melepaskan genggaman Kyuubi pelan lalu berjalan mendekat ke suatu tempat. Di depan Gaara kini terdapat banyak bunga lily yang – lagi-lagi – entah kenapa bisa tumbuh di sana. Setelaha berjalan beberapa langkah Gaara berjongkok melihat pantulan dirinya.

Hmm, ada sungai juga. Bukan! Bukan sungainya yang membuat Gaara tertarik tapi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ada banyak bunga lily yang sedang bermekaran dihanyutkan di sungai tersebut dan lagi di setiap lily yang hanyut pasti di atasnya akan ada dua kunang-kunang yang menerangi kecantikan bunga lily itu.

Gaara tersenyum damai, didudukan-nya dirinya di pinggiran sungai dengan kaki yang masuk ke dalam air sungai yang jernih.

"Gimana? Loe suka kan?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menepuk kepala Gaara dari belakang.

"He-eh." Gaara mengangguk sekali. Kyuubi lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sang uke lalu melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Gaara dan membuat kepala Gaara bersender di bahunya. "Hal ini Cuma bisa diliat setahun sekali." Kyuubi menghadap ke Gaara yang entah kenapa bisa fine-fine saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si iblis Kyuubi.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Bukannya elo yang ngerencanain ini?" Gaara bertanya tanapa melepaskan pandangannya pada sungai yang lumayan lebar itu. "Enggak. Emang ini Cuma ada setahun sekali aja and gue gak tau kenapa bisa ada hal mace mini." Kyuubi mengangkat bahu-nya pelan membuat kepala Gaara agak bergoyang.

"Pas pertama kali gue nemuin tempat ini, gue udah bertekad bakal bawa orang yang gue suka ke tempat ini and nonton lily-lily ini bareng gue. And sekarang itu udah jadi kenyataan." Kyuubi etrsenyum kecil sedangkan Gaara?

Bisa ditebakkan wajahnya semerah apa sekarang. Gaara ingin memindahkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuubi tapi tangan Kyuubi menahan kepalanya lalu mengelus rambut merah bata itu. "Diem. Jarang-jarang gue bisa sebaik ini sama orang lain! Jadi mending loe diem and nikmatin." Kata Kyuubi tanpa menoleh ke Gaara.

"Y-Ya, tapi orang loe suka itu?" Gaara mengajukan pertanyaan yang ambigu. Kyuubi menoleh sebentar ke Gaara lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kea rah bunga-bunga lily yang masih terus mengalir di atas air lalu menjawab,

"Elo." Satu kata, tiga huruf itu rasanya mampu merusak semua sistem saraf Gaara dalam sekejap. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Hah? Loe serius?" Gaara makin memasang wajah yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak percaya. Mungkin saja si setan ini sedang mengolok-oloknya kan?

"Apa gue keliatan gak serius?" Kyuubi balik bertanya.

"Err…loe emang gak pernah keliatan serius." Jawab Gaara 'polos'.

"Che, setidaknya kali ini gue serius!" Kyuubi menghadap ke Gaara yang sudah berhasil melepaskan kepalanya-?- dari bahu Kyuubi.

"Buktinya?" Gaara masih kurang percaya walau pun ia berharap yang dikatakan Kyuubi benar.

Kyuubi memandang sesaat pada Gaara. "Ini." Katanya datar sebelum menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Membuat bibir mereka saling menekan lembut.

Kyuubi langsung menarik lagi kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. "Loe udah percaya kan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan semburat merah di pipinya (OWW, setan bisa blushing juga~#taboked!).

Gaara masih mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, Kyuubi Uzumaki menciumnya!

"GAARA~" Kyuubi berteriak frustasi disebelah pemuda dengan iris emerald indah itu.

"Emm, m-mungkin." Gaara menunduk dalam. "Che! kenapa mungkin? Gue mau loe jawab iya!" Kyuubi menjambak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana lagi caranya untuk membuktikan? Apa harus dia nge-rape Gaara di sini? And, yeah~ dijamin Kyuubi akan diterima! Bukan diterima GAARA tapi PENJARA!

Gaara melirik sedikit pada setan err…pemuda di sebelahnya. "Kyuu." Panggil Gaara pelan. "Hn?" Kyuubi melirik dengan pandangan berharap pada Gaara mungkin Gaara akan menerimanya sekarang.

"Elo serius?" Gaara memandang Kyuubi yang juga memandang pada dirinya.

"Keh! Harus berapa kali gue bilang? Gue serius!" Kyuubi memutar matanya bosan.

"I-Iya, gue prcaya." Jawab Gaara akhirnya. "Serius?" kali ini giliran Kyuubi yang bertanya. "Yah, mungkin gak ada salahnya dicoba dulu, lagian entah kenapa gue selalu ngerasa nyaman kalo lagi berdua sama elo." Kata Gaara dengan wajah merah pastinya.

"Gitu dong~" kata Kyuubi nyeengir alalu menerjang Gaara membawanya ke pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

Malam festival telah lewat dengan menggembirakan. Kini jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan pagi tapi entah kenapa sang ketua OSIS meminta para siswa-siswi KSHS untuk berkumpul di sebuah aula terbuka yang sangat besar. Hah~ bikin males aja!

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan dekat aula terbuka tempat para siswa-siswi KSHS berkumpul, sang ketua OSIS telah bersiap-siap melakukan aksinya.

"Ini hadiah special buat loe berdua, Sasuke and Naruto! Tapi kayaknya semuanya juga bakal kebagian hadiahnya deh~" katanya sambil menyeringai jahil lalu memencet sebuah tombol berwarna merah besar, seringaian jahilnya makin melebar.

Ia berbalik dari tempatnya lalu menghadap ke sebuah layar yang menampilkan keadaan aula terbuka itu. Dia menghitung dalam hati,

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Dan,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"Teriakan yang manis, hahaha…" teriakan itu lalu disusul oleh tawa jahil Kyuubi yang membuat beberapa pegawai yang ada di ruangan tempat Kyuubi berada bergidik ngeri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Waaa, maaf updatenya telat banget! Hayui lagi ujian soalnya! Gomen yah~ hehe^^V bahasanya juga jadi rada kaku ya? Humornya juga garing abis! Romancenya juga aneh~ parah! Tapi Hayui lagi pingin banget update~ tolong dimaklumi!

Balesan review :

IzUnA DaRk DeViL`s, salam kenal juga Izuna-san*maaf kalo panggilan salah*! Hoo, makashi udaw bilang cerita ini keren~ ini udaw update! Maaf lama yah? Hehe ^^V

Bow si kerbau, typo yah? Hehe Hayui emang bermasalah banget sama yang ini~ semoga di chap ini typo-nya gak parah ya~ iya! Kyuu emang keren~ hahaha

Lophe Naru-chan, benarkah SN-nya sweet? Haha makashi~ salam kenal uga~

I`m here, salam kenal juga! Makashi udaw di bilang keren~

YouShiGaa No Miu Chan, hn~ gak apa kougs, yang penting udaw di R&R-kan? Hehe

Takazawa Kazuki, wkwk pikiran kita sama nich Kazu-san! Hayui juga pingin banget punya kakak kayak Kyuubi! tapi jangan sampe Hayui yang dikerjain, hehe^^

Uchiha – namikaze Yui, Keren? Wah-wah Hayui bener-bener gak nyangka fic gaje gini lumayan juga yang bilang keren, haha^^d, KyuuGaa-nya lagi error nih~ mungkin chap depan baru banyak, tak apa kan?rencana Kyuubi di chap depan~

Sakurissa-chan, Hee, nie dah muncul KyuuGaa-nya tapi baru dikit sih, hehe^^V. mungkin chap depan yach~

Kikkai Mitsuhaki, lohaaa juga~ya gak apa kougs baru review sekarang~ oww Kyuu cowo idaman u? wahaha Hayui juga, hehehe~nih Gaara udaw muncul kan? Kyak yang udaw Hayui bilang fic ini kaga jadi tamat hehe mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi, hehe^^V

Via sasunaru, iya tuh! Si Kyuu emang ngerencanaain sesuatu yang gila pastinya, hehe^^d! ShikaKiba udaw muncul di chap ini kan? Ortu-nya Naru? Enggak dech kayaknya. Soalnya Naru diadopsi dip anti asuhan~ maaf kalo gak ada di cerita, hehe….

Shiki Raven - Sakuraii, makashi udaw dibilang keren~^^V, oww, thanks sarannya! Eee.. jangan panggil Hayui senpai~ harusnya Hayui yang manggil Shiki-san dengan sebutan 'senpai'! Wow? Kyuu maskulin? Tak percaya saya~ haha, gak nyangka aja Kyuu dibilang maskulin hehe. Emm, perkenalannya Itachi sekarang udaw cukup kan?

Dallet No Hebi, Wkwk…seperti yang udaw Hayui jelaskan di atas kalo Mina itu istrinya Fuga~ hadiah SN emang ada di vila in tapi baru muncul di chap depan~ thanks dah review

Lady Spain, Hoo…ni dah update^^

.Sora, Oww…jadi 'Ciel moh login' itu El-san yah?*pasang tampang bego* gomen hayui gak tau sih, hehe^^V...kyk yang udah dijelasin di atas Itachi itu Uzumaki! Gome, gak bisa ganti rate Hayui gak kuat nulisnya….

Poq, nich dah update~

Thanks buat yang udaw R&R~ semoga minna-san masih inget sama fic ini haha…

Akhir kata:

**REVIEW PLEASE MINNA-SAN**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : HELOOO~ masih ada yang inget sama cerita gaje ini? Maaf hayui updatenya lamaaaa banget! Hehe, oh iya ada kesalahan besar di chap kemarin. Itu lho tentang si Sasu yang manggil Itachi dengan "Aniki"! atas saran dari ****.SORA****. hayui akan ubah panggilan Sasuke ke Itachi jadi, "Ita-nii"! thanks pemberitahuannya El-san *bungkuk2 360 derajat-?-***

**Disclaimer : Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei~ **

**Genre: romance & humor-?-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Mungkin ini yang namanya full SasuNaru ^^**

**Summary: **"Aww! TEME MESUM!" Naruto melipat tangannya kesal lalu bangun berniat meninggalkan Nii-channya yang mesum itu, tapi…HYUUNG / DUK / "AWW~" Naruto memekik keras sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur dengan pohon.

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Enghh…" suara erangan pelan terdengar dari balik pepohonan. Seorang pemuda emo memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata onyx miliknya. Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, masih belum mengerti keadaan. "AH!" Sasuke memekik tertahan setelah berhasil mengingat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi padanya, ralat! Pada seluruh siswa-siswi KSHS, tepatnya.

**Flash back**

Malam festival telah lewat dengan menggembirakan. Kini jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan pagi tapi entah kenapa sang ketua OSIS meminta para siswa-siswi KSHS untuk berkumpul di sebuah aula terbuka yang sangat besar. Aula terbuka itu kira-kira memiliki luas dua puluh are.

"Hei, teme! Loe tau kenapa Kyuu manggil kita semua ke sini?" Tanya pemuda pirang yang ada di sebelah Sasuke. "Gak. Dia kan kerjanya Cuma bikin repot orang aja." Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto – nama pemuda tadi – dengan malas, masih ngantuk~

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berada di dekat kumpulan pohon-pohon yang ada di aula terbuka itu. Mereka terpisah dari teman-teman mereka karena letak kamar mereka yang berjauhan. "Huh, Kyuu itu bikin repot aja sih! Gue kan masih ngantuk." Naruto duduk bersila di atas karpet alam yang ada di aula terbuka itu sambil melipat tangan bosan.

"Hah, ntar pas pulang kita hajar dia rame-rame." Sasuke berkata dengan senyum sadis sambil duduk di sebelah adik tercintanya itu. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Emang loe berani ngehajar si Kyuu?"

"K-kenapa g-gak?" Sasuke membuang wajahnya dari Naruto. "Ehehehe, nanti gue bilangin Kyuu lhoo~" goda Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto. "Kalo loe berani bilang, loe harus siap jadi makan malam gue, dobe~" Sasuke berkata jahil sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto membuat si pemilik pinggang memekik keras. "Aww! TEME MESUM!" Naruto melipat tangannya kesal lalu bangun berniat meninggalkan Nii-channya yang mesum itu, tapi…

HYUUNG

DUK

"AWW~" Naruto memekik keras, ia mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur dengan pohon."Dobe. loe gak ap.."

HYUUUNG

HYUUUNG

Sasuke mengernyit, tangan kakannya dengan cekatan memegangi pohon yang ada di belakangnya. 'Ini bukan imajinasi kan' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati. "T-Teme, ada apa sih? Kenapa tanahnya goyang-goyang terus." Naruto ikut memegangi pohon yang dipegang Sasuke, bermaksud menjaga keseimbangannya.

"KYAAA…" Naruto dan Sasuke bisa melihat kepanikan pada wajah murid-murid KSHS. Mereka mulai berlarian tak jelas ada yang memegangi kepala mereka, berlarian, menjerit-jerit, bahkan sampai ada menggigit rumput (?).

"INI GEMPAAA!" salah seorang murid berteriak kencang, membuat murid-murid lain bertambah panik. Tanah bergoyang dengan keras seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam tanah.

KRETTT

GRAKK

BRUAK

DUARR!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Sebuah ledakan dasyat terdengar dari dalam tanah lalu disusul dengan teriakan murid-murid yang kaget. Debu-debu tanah naik berhamburan, melayang-layang diudara membuat murid-murid KSHS terbatuk-batuk keras. Tidak, bukan ini masalahnya! Tapi apa yang kini sedang ditutupi oleh gumpalan debu di udara. Tembok. Tembok besar setinggi tiga meter yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah.

Semua murid terbelalak heran. Bagaimana bisa tembok muncul dari dalam tanah? Dan lagi, ada sesuatu yang lebih parah…

Tembok ini membentuk,

Labirin

Raksasa…

Labirin yang memisahkan semua murid di tanah seluas dua puluh are ini. Belum reda kekagetan orang-orang ini, sebuah helikopter datang dari atas dan menyemprotkan sesuatu, gas penidur…

FRUUUUSSHH

"AH, aku mengantukk.."

BRUUKK

Dengan begitu semua murid pun tertidur, sebelum mendengar suara samar-samar dari sebuah pengeras suara. "Selamat bersenang-senang." Seorang iblis dengan seringain licik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang akan membuat semua orang merinding, dia Uzumaki Kyuubi, si Iblis. Lalu ia melempar banyak kertas dari atas sambil terus tersenyum licik.

**End of flash back**

"Gila! Ngapain sih si Kyuu buat acara kayak gini! Repot banget deh jadinya!" Sasuke mengumpat keras sambil memukul tanah di bawahnya dengan kesal. Gimana gak kesal coba? Bayangkan! Kau yang seharusnya sedang liburan sambil bersenang-senang malah harus terkurung di sebuah labirin raksasa, terpisah dari teman-teman, menghirup gas penidur, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi…

Kriuukk~

"Ugh, gue laper. Gue kan belum sarapan! Cih!" Sasuke kembali mencak-mencak gaje. "Eh? Apaan nih?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat banyak kertas berhamburan di atas rumput yang tumbuh di aula terbuka itu. "APA?" Sasuke memekik lebih keras saat dia selesai membaca kertas itu.

**PESAN DARI KETOS**

**Hai semuanya…**

**Ini adalah hadiah gue buat pasangan SN yang baru aja jadian….**

**Selamat menikmati 'permainan' yang ada di labirin ini, gue jamin kalian akan sangat senang…**

**Khekhekhe, kalian pasti sangat senang!**

**NB : kalo mau makan, kalian bisa cari di tempat-tempat tersembunyi. Tapi karena gue ini baik jadi gue kasi tau aja ^^ makanannya paling banyak yang digantung di pohon-pohon…**

**Khekhekhe, jaa minna~**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah, lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya.'Kayaknya ini bakal parah. Apa lagi, Kyuubi sampe makek bahasa alay kayak gitu.' Batin sasuke dalam hati.

"Ukh, t-teme…" suara erangan lain kembali terdengar. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang sangat berantakan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Sasuke yang mendengar erangan itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. 'Ah iya! Gue lupa sama si dobe ini," batin Sasuke sambil ber-sweatdrop gaje.

"Dobe, loe gak papa kan?" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung menghampiri Naruto yang masih setengah sadar. "Engh, k-kepala gue p-pusing," Naruto berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi panik sendiri, dia gak pernah ngurusin orang sakit, jadi dia gak tau dia harus ngapain sekarang. "Aduh, tenang-tenang. Bentar lagi pasti sakittnya hilang. Sabar," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kepala uke-nya.

"Hah, d-dingin.." Naruo semakin meracau tak tentu, ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Angin hari ini memang sangat kencang tak heran naruto sampai menggigil seperti itu. "ARGH! Gue harus ngapain? Masa kasi baju gue ke dia? Terus gue pake apa dong?" Sasuke bukannya menolong Naruto malah mencak-mencak kayak orang gila. Dia emang gak tau harus ngapain kalo harus berurusan sama orang sakit.

"D-dingin," desah pelan naruto kembali terdengar. Nafasnya pendek-pendek seperti orang yang baru saja lomba lari marathon. Wajahnya agak merona, sepertinya dia akan demam. Hah, Naruto memang sangat cepat sakit. Dia tidak memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang bagus. Sasuke yang panik melihat Naruto langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Disandarkannya kepala naruto pada bahunya. Ia lalu mengelus kepala dengan rambut duren itu sayang. "Tenang, gue di sini. Elo istirahat aja." Sasuke semakin memeluk Naruto dengan erat tak ingin desiran angin membuat dobe-nya menggigil kedinginan. Ia tak rela jika dobenya harus sakit gara-gara acara bodoh yang disebut Kyuubi dengan 'hadiah'. Huh, lihat saja nanti! Kyuubi akan habis di hajar oleh Sasuke jika naruto sakit.

Dengkuran halus menjamah telinga Sasuke. "Dobe? Loe udah tidur ya?" Sasuke agak menunduk ingin melihat keadaan sang dobe. Yap! Naruto sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. mung in kepalanya masih pusing karena terlalu lama menghirup gas penidur. Sasuke melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, memperlihakan sebuah jam berwarna dark blue yang menunjukan waktu pada pukul 11.47.

"Ck, gue tidur aja deh. Dari pada gue nyari makan sambil gelantungan di pohon kayak monyet?" setelah Sasuke berkata gaje seperti tadi dia langsung tidur menyusul dobe-nya di alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

"..me"

"..eme!"

"TEMEEE~ BANGUNNN!"

"UWAA! APA? APA?" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dengan kekagetan yang tak bisa diajak bertoleransi lagi. Matanya melotot, nafasnya tersengal, mulutnya mengap-mengap kayak ikan kurang oksigen.

"Hmp, bwahahahahha… muka loe aneh! Hahahahaha…" Naruto yang merupakan tersangka utama dalam kasus 'membangunkan uchiha sasuke" tadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seolah ia tak bersalah sama sekali karena telah membuat image cool kakaknya hilang.

"Ck! Loe bikin gue kaget, dodol!" Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Naruto, tapi yang dijitak Cuma cengengesan sambil ketawa gak jelas. "Ehehehe, gomen~ uhm, dari pada itu, gue mau Tanya." Naruto tiba-tiba memasang tampang-sok-serius. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menaikan alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto.

"Kita ini dimana sih? Kok banyak tembok gaje gini? Bukannya tadi kita di aula?" Tanya Naruto sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya dimana tembok-tembok tinggi menjulang dengan kokoh.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit senja yang berwarna oranye kemerahan sebelum berkata, "Ya, tadi kita emang di aula. Sekarang aja sebenernya kita masih di aula bedanya Cuma sama tembok-tembok ini. Loe sadar gak kalo tembok ini ngebentuk labirin?"

"Emm, iya juga sih. Temboknya emang ngebentuk lika-liku kayak labirin. Tapi ada yang bikin gue bingung! Gimana bisa dalam sekejap aja di sini udah ada tembok? Kayaknya gak mungkin deh…" Naruto menekuk alisnya dan agak memajukan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis apalagi dengan latar belakang matahari senja, hah… Sasuke pasti menelan ludah melihatnya^^

"Dasar dobe! Jangan masang tampang aneh kayak gitu!" Sasuke membuang muka dari Naruto sambil mengelap darah yang terus mengalir dengan deras dari hidungnya. "Emangnya kenapa? Gue kan lagi mikir! Sewot amat sih." Kata Naruto setengah kesal sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada sasuke yang telah berhasil menghilangkan mimisannya.

"Ugh, gue bilang jangan masang tampang aneh kayak gitu kan?" Sasuke udah mengap-mengap sendiri ngeliat dobenya yang super duper hyper ultra manis itu. "Huh, loe jahat banget. Emangnya kenapa sih?" Naruto kini mulai manyun menyebabkan ke-manis-an dan ke-imut-annya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

SET

Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, dipeluknya pemuda pirang itu erat. "Kenapa, loe Tanya? Jelas karna loe keliatannya jadi makin imut, honey~" sasuke memeluk Naruto makin kencang lalu setelah beberapa saat dia melepas pelukannya karena tak ada reaksi dari si dobe.

UKH

Ternyata Naruto shock berat tiba-tiba dipeluk sama sasuke, liat aja pipinya merah banget. Manis banget jadinya~

"ARGH! Loe kawaii banget sih! Gue jadi makin cinta deh." Kata sasuke sambil nyubit kedua pipi naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto sayang.

"Uhm, jangan ngegoda gue.." Naruto agak menunduk karna saking malunya. Wah ngeliat sasuke yang lagi bilang cinta ke dia sambil senyum-senyum kayak gitu bikin jantungnya deg-degan banget!

"Gue gak lagi ngegoda elo. Uke gue ini emang kawaii banget! Argh! Gue makin cinta~Bikin anak yuk?"

"Haaah?"

TWICH

BUAGH

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh lagi! Kalo gak gue timpuk loe pake kaos kaki!" kata Naruto yang masih dengan kuda-kuda dan tangan yang siap ngasi bogem kapan aja. "Iya, iyaaa.." jawab sasuke ogah-ogahan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang jadi korban bogemnya Naruto.

"Okay, kembali ke topic awal. Kenapa tembok-tembok ini bisa ada di sini?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dengan penasaran. "Gue juga sebenernya gak tau pasti. Tapi yang jelas ini hasil dari teknologi terbaru yang dirancang Uchiha Corp. and Namikaze Corp.!" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan tampang awut-awutan, masih ngantuk. Padahal Sasuke udah tidur dari pagi sampe sore gini, masih aja ngantuk! Dasar kebo! #chidori#

"Tehnologi apa'an? Kok Tou-san and Kaa-san gak pernah bilang ke gue?" Naruto bertanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan, bingung. "Ck, loe kan dobe! Mana mau mereka bilang ke elo, palingan juga loe gak ngerti yang mereka bilang." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Ck, kenapa sih loe gak ada puas-puasnya nyebut gue dobe? Gue kan gak dobe-dobe amat! Ntar juga perusahaan bakal gue yang pegang, walau pun bukan perusahaan induk sih…" Naruto kembali manyun, moodnya bisa buruk nih kalo terus diledek Sasuke apa lagi dengan ajakan 'bikin anak' tadi, ckckck~

"Iya, iya~ jangan ngambek dong. Gini, setahu gue kedua perusahaan itu lagi ngerancang sesuatu. Err…pokoknya mereka ngerancang biar bisa membangun di dalem tanah tapi biar sama sekali gak keliatan dari atas. Nanti bakal ada alat pengendali atau tombol apalah itu namanya yang digunain buat ngemunculin tuh bangunan ke permukaan! Ya, kayak labirin ini."

Naruto yang dengerin penjelasan Sasuke Cuma manggut-manggut dari tadi. "Owh, bisa yah kayak gitu? Heh, gue yakin rancangan yang ini pasti disuruh sama si Kyuu. Ada aja kerjaannya tuh setan!" Naruto mulai masang tampang horror pas mulai menyebut nama Kyuubi.

"Gue rasa sih gitu, dia kan orangnya emang kurang kerjaan banget…"

"He-eh… Eh iya! Jam berapa sih ni? Gue laperrrr~" Tanya naruto sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa perih. Dari pagi sampai sore gak makan sich jelas aja perih. "Ugh, gue juga laper. Hah, udah jam lima sore, pantes laper…" kini giliran sasuke yang manyun-manyun, dia laper berat! Pingin makan! Tapi, masa harus manjat pohon dulu? Doi kan gak bisa manjat!

"Ya udah! Cari makan yuk~" Naruto masang jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu. And yang pasti sasuke langsung luluh. "Okay, kita cari makan. Tapi asal loe tau ya! Katanya si Kyuu sih makanannya di gantung di pohon-pohon and kerennya gue malah gak bisa manjat!" Sasuke kembali mencak-mencak gaje sambil nyabut-nyabut rumput di bawahnya dengan kasar.

Set

Naruto bangun dari duduknya membuat Sasuke yang lagi nunduk sambil nyabut rumput ngangkat kepala buat ngeliat pemuda pirang itu. "Ok! Gue yang bakal manjat! Kebetulan di sini ada pohon!" dengan begitu Naruto langsung memanjat salah satu pohon yang nakring di dekat mereka. "Hati-hati!" Sasuke yang gak bisa manjat Cuma bisa teriak-teriak dari bawah buat ngasi semangat ke Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 19.00**

Dua orang pemuda dengan warna kulit yang berlawanan berjalan dengan tampang lesu. Sudah dua jam lebih mereka mengitari labirin ini tapi tak juga menemukan ujung dari si labirin. Jalanan sudah mulai gelap, hanya ada penerangan berupa lampu-lampu kecil yang menempel di dinding-dinding tembok labirin.

Duk

Salah seorang dari pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit tan dengan nama Naruto Uchiha itu menekuk wajahnya. "Kita mau jalan berapa lama lagi sih?" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada pertanda dia kesal. "Ck, gue juga gak tau. Udahlah yang penting kita jalan aja sapa tau nemu ujung ni labirin." Sasuke senyum ke arah naruto betrmaksud menyemangati tuh pemuda blonde.

"**HELLO ALL~ MASIH BERTAHAN? OKEH! UDAH JAM TUJUH, PERMAINAN YANG SEBENARNYA BARU AKAN DIMULAI. KALIAN SEMUA BOLEH KELUAR KALO ADA SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN YANG BERHASIL KELUAR DARI LABIRIN. OKAY, SELAMAT MENIKMATI. JAA MINNA~"**

"HAAAH?" Naruto dan Sasuke ber-HAAAH kompak setelah mendengar pengumuman yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Apa lagi pengumuman itu datang entah dari mana (-,-")

"Si Kyuu apaan sih? Apanya yang baru dimulai?" Naruto bertanya kesal! Dia benar-benar akan mengomeli Kyuubi jika bertemu nanti. Ini sih bukan hadiah namanya, bukannya bikin seneng malah bikin repot!

"Che, gak usah peduliin tu orang. Sekali setan tetep setan. Mending jalan lagi." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu ukenya berdiri. And tangan itu pun disambut hangat oleh si pirang.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, kini mereka menemui jalan yang bercabang. Ada yang lurus dan ada yang berbelok ke kanan. Di sebelah jalan yang lurus ada sebuah pohon yang besar dan rimbun, terlihat agak seram karena penerangan yang remang-remang.

"Kita kemana nih? Kanan atau lurus?" sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Kita lurus aj-"

BRUG

"Hihihihiii…"

"Haaah?" Naruto dan sasuke menoleh bersamaan ke bawah pohon dengan tampang horror. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari pohon tersebut. Okay, penerangan memang remang-remang tapi semuanya masih terlihat jelas. Termasuk 'sesuatu' yang jatuh tadi…

Rambut panjang berantakan, wajah yang rusak dan penuh darah, terusan panjang putih yang lusuh dan dipenuhi noda darah kering. Semua itu masih terlihat jelas. Apa lagi matanya, putih! tanpa pupil!

"T-te-teme~ itu…" Naruto tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, kakinya terasa lemas. Ia menoleh kea rah sasuke di sebelahnya yang sama pucatnya.

"Iya, itu… HANTUUUUU~ LARIIIIII~" setelah melawan ketakutannya sasuke segera lari sambil menarik dobe-nya yang masih mematung sempurna. Samar-samar mereka dapat melihat hantu perempuan tadi menyeringai seram memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berupa taring berlumuran darah. Lalu hantu itu tertawa dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

"HIHIHIHHIIII~"

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang, mereka terlalu takut untuk menoleh! Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa terus berlari, tenaga mereka akan terkuras habis apa lagi kata Kyuu ini baru dimulai! Arghhh! Sial!

"Teme, coba liat ke belakang!" Naruto berteriak ke Sasuke sambil terus berlari. "Ogah! Loe aja!" sasuke menolak mentah-mentah sambil tetap memasang wajah horror super akutnya. "Okay, barengan aja hitungan tiga!" kata Naruto tanpa persetujuan sasuke dan langsung menghitung. Dan ketika hitungan itu sampai di hitungan ketiga mereka menoleh bersamaan.

Dan!

Yup!

Hantu aneh bin gaje itu tidak mengejar. Hah, mereka lega sekarang tapi mereka masih terus berlari hingga..

BUG

"AWW.." Naruto dan Sasuke merintih bersamaan hingga sebuah geraman kecil menyapa telinga mereka. "Grrr…" seorang bocah perempuan dengan yukata biru muda lusuh menunduk. Kulitnya terlihat pucat.

"Aa, kenapa nii-chan menabrak ku?" bocah perempuan tadi menaikan kepalanya yang tertunduk untuk menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang kaget dan takut. Wajah anak kecil itu terlihat manis walau matanya agak terkesan sayu dan senyumnya seperti orang menyeringai.

"Fuh..gue kira hantu lagi. Maaf ya adik kecil~" Naruto menghela nafas lega lalu berjalan mendekat ke anak kecil tadi lalu mengelus rambut anak kecil tadi.

"Hihihi.. hantu?" anak kecil itu tertawa. "Iya, tadi ada hantu…" Naruto langsung memasang wajah horror mengingat hantu tadi. "Tenang. Aku bukan hantu aku hanya," bocah itu menggantung kata-katanya lalu menatap Naruto dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang sedang menggenggam kesepuluh jarinya yang putus. Jari-jari pucat penuh darah itu mengeliat geliat pelan bagaikan cacing di tangan bocah yang tiba-tiba menyeringai sambil mengatakan, "Aku Cuma setan, hihihihihi…."

"HIEEEE~" Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget. Dia langsung mundur dan menatap anak kecil tadi dengan tampang yang sangat-sangat horror. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia yang tadi mulai bernafas lega sekarang harus berjengit kaget tadi.

"Hihihiihi, ada apa nii-chan? Ayo main dengan ku~" anak kecil tadi menyeringai seram memperlihatkan taring-taring tajam yang siap mengoyak daging manusia kapan pun. "Hieee~ temee~ lariii`" naruto langsung berlari melewati hantu bocah yang masih tertawa seram, begitu juga sasuke dia lebih memilih untuk lari tunggang langgang daripada harus berduaan dengan setan.

Mereka terus berlarii! Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat samar-samar setan kecil beryukata biru lusuh tadi mengejar mereka. Memang tidak begitu dekat tapi tetap saja! Mereka dikejar! Naruto mempercepat larinya tanpa menoleh ke depan.

"Dobe awas lumpur!" Sasuke yang masih di belakang Naruto memperringati dobe-nya. Hah, terlambat Naruto sudah duluan masuk dalam kubangan 'lumpur' kecil itu.

Hup

Sasuke masih bisa melewati kubangan itu karena kubangan itu tidak begitu besar. "Ayo dobe! Cepet!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menarik Naruto. "Ugh, gak bisa, teme! Lengket! Kayaknya ini lem bukan lumpur! Kaki gue gak bisa diangkat! Huweee~" Naruto jadi panik sendiri! Hantu tadi semakin dekat! Bagaimana ini? Naruto benar-benar panic sejadi-jadinya.

"Ah! Sepatu! Buka sepatu loe dobe terus lompat ke sini!" baguslah otak pintar Sasuke masih encer di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Tak perlu di suruh dua kali, naruto langsung melepas sepatunya. Dia lebih baik kehilangan sepatunya dari pada kehilangan nyawanya karena dimakan hantu, hiiii~

Setelah berhasil membuka sepatunya Naruto segera melompat ke arah Sasuke. Belum sempat dia bernafas lega suara melengking sang hantu kembali terdengar. "Hihihihi…mau kemana Nii-chan? Ayo main dengan ku hihihihi~" Hantu itu melempar ke sepuluh jari yang di tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dan,

Puk

Jari telunjuk yang berlumuran darah dan menggeliat-geliat itu mendarat di pundak Sasuke ngebuat tuh anak berjengit kaget plus ngeri. "Hieee~ bahu gueeee!" Sasuke histeris sendiri dia langsung menghentakan bahunya agar jari tersebut lepas dan ah! Berhasil!

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berlari, terus dan terus berlari. Setelah lumayan lama berlari sudah tak ada lagi suara teriakan yang mengajak mereka 'main' atau suara tawa yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Mereka juga sekarang fokus ke depan tak ingin insiden menabrak hantu terulang lagi. Tapi keberuntungan sepertinya tidak berpihak kepada mereka. Saat sedang berlari mereka tak sadar di bawah ada kelereng yang bertaburan alhasil,

GUBRAK

BUAGH

"Uchhh~ sakittt!" Naruto dan Sasuke mencak-mencak. Kenapa ada kelereng segitu banyaknya sih? Bikin susah aja! "H-hosh, hah, hah, kita istirahat dulu. G-gue capek." Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan menyeret dirinya ke tembok untuk bersandar. Tidak ada pohon di sini mungkin gak ada hantunya kurang lebih itu lah yang dipikirkan naruto dan sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa berpikiran sama.

Mereka berdua menyender di tembok labirin. Mencoba menenangkan diri mereka. Nafas yang tadinya tersengal kini sudah mulai tenang. "Hh, ini bener-bener gila!" Naruto meracau frustasi. "Elo salah. Yang betul itu Kyuubi yang gila!" Sasuke berkata sinis.

"He-eh, loe bener. Dia emang gila…" Naruto menyetujui kata-kata Sasuke. "Tapi karena ke-gila-annya itulah kita jadian…" Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengingat moment jadiannya dia dan Naruto di kebun binatang. Semua gara-gara Kyuubi dan kulit pisang yang dilemparnya (ada yang masih inget?)

"Iya juga sih, kita hutang budi sama dia…" Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sifat setan Kyuubi, sifat jahilnya, egoismenya, sifat kerasnya, semua itu emang selalu bikin Naruto and Sasuke pusing and sebel ama Kyuubi tapi toh aslinya mereka sayang banget sama Kyuubi karena diam-diam Kyuubi itu selalu care sama mereka. Setiap ada masalah Kyuubi selalu dateng jauh-jauh dari Ame ke Konoha Cuma buat nenangin mereka. Emang sih Kyuubi bilang dia kebetulan pingin ke Konoha tapi SasuNaru tau kok dari awal Kyuubi udah masang kamera sisi TV and mantau semua keadaan. Ck, intinya mereka sayang KYUUBI~

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu…

Seorang gadis pinky sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai. "Huh, Kyuu-nii kenapa gak bilang sih mau ngadain acara kayak gini? Coba kalo bilang, gue kan bisa siapin kamera! Siapa tau aja ada pasangan yang lagi lemonan(?)" gadis dengan nama lengkap Sabaku No Sakura itu meregut sebal.

Gadis ini tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dia sempat bertemu beberapa hantu tadi, tapi bukannya menakut-nakuti Sakura para hantu itu malah menunduk hormat. Ini memang perkecualian untuk Sakura, karena dia tau siapa-siapa saja yang menyamar jadi hantu. Dia kan temen akrabnya Kyuubi, Sakura lebih sering main ke mansion ini dari pada Sasunaru buat main bareng Kyuubi and otomatis dia jadi tau siapa-siapa aja yang ada di mansion ini.

Dia juga gak bakal takut walau pun hantunya nakut-nakutin dia, toh dia udah tau itu bohongan. Ini Cuma kerjaan usilnya Kyuubi~

Tadi Sakura sempat kejebak di kubangan yang penuh sama kecoa, semut, and serangga lainnya tapi dia gak takut! Hellooo~ Sakura takut sama begituan? Kiamat aja nih dunia! Dia itu bukan cewek cengeng! Dia kuat! Kalo sama serangga macem itu aja dia takut gimana sama orang-orang jahat yang bakal nyakitin para uke nanti? Bisa-bisa dia kalah sebelum perang!

"Hh, ujungnya dimana ya?" Sakura meracau tak tentu sekarang. Dia kejebak sendirian sih, gak ada temen ngobrol! Sekarang saat ia ingin berbelok ke kiri, ia melihat pohon yang lumayan besar dan tinggi ada sebuah ranting pohon yang lumayan besar terjulur ke atas tembok labirin. Melihat itu Sakura jadi mendapat akal! Ini semua harus diakhiri! Gak ada untungnya, dia gak bawa kamera! Gak bisa foto-foto~

Dengan cekatan Sakura menaiki pohon yang lumayan besar itu, dia menuju pada ranting yang menjulur ke atas tembok labirin yang besar. Sakura pasti bisa berjalan di atas tembok yang petrmukaannya datar itu. Lebarnya sekitar tiga puluh senti meter, bagus! Sakura bisa berjalan di atas tembok dan mencari ujung labiribin gaje penuh hantu yang sama gajenya.

HUP

Sakura berhasil berdiri di atas tembok. Dia memicingkian matanya berusaha melihat dimana ujung labirin ini. Ah! Itu dia! Ada sebuah bangunan kecil di sebelah kanan tempatnya berdiri. Tempatnya tidak jauh kira kira sepuluh meter. Tapi karena jalannya berliku, perjalannan ini akan memakan waktu yang lumayan lama.

Sakura melihat ke bawah. "Ehehehe, pantes rebut banget. Ada acara kejar-kejaran bersama hantu ternyata. Ada yang kejebak di kubangan juga, ada yang nubrug pohon! Ada yang dikerubungi monyet juga ternyata~ wahahaha, keren,keren~" Sakura ngikik sendiri terus itu dia langsung tancap gas ke bangunan yang dia liat tadi.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Setelah berhasil melewati semua lika-liku akhirnya dia sampai di depan bangunan kecil tadi. Dia duduk di atas tembok dengan kaki yang terjulur ke bawah, bersiap mau lompat.

HUP

Dia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. "Ahhh~ sampeee~" Sakura berkata riang sambil berlari mendekat ke arah bangunan. Dia melihat seseorang berdiri di situ, pasti Kyuubi! yap! Bener, emang Kyuubi.

"Wohoho, ternyata elo yang duluan sampe! Good, good.." Kyuubi ngacungin dua jempolnya untuk Sakura.

"Iya donggg~ gue gitu. Udahlah Kyuu-nii, bebasin aja mereka. Kasian lhoo~ tadi Ra liat sampe ada yang nangis-nangis histeris karena di kejar hantu." Sakura memasang tampang-sok-kasihan.

"Khekhekhe, okay! Gue bakal nepatin janji. Orang pertama yang dateng buat ngebebasin murid KSHS adalah Sabaku No sakura! Hebat juga loe." Kyuubi terkekeh pelan.

"Iya lah, gue kan emang udah hebat dari sononya~" Sakura makin GR deh (-,-")

"Jangan GR loe! Oy, nanti sampe di rumah Naruto kita puter rekaman orang-orang di labirin ini!" kata Kyuubi dengan evil smirk yang udah ngegantung sempurna. "Okay~" sakura sih Cuma cengar-cengir aja. Siapa tau ada video yaoi nanti, yah who knows ^^

"Ya udah, loe istirahat aja dulu. Gue mau ngumumin ke'bebas'an mereka dulu. Jaa.." Kyuubi berkata sambil masuk ke ruangan tempat kendali labirin berada sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura juga begitu jalan ke kamarnya sambil ber- dadahdadah ria.

"**OKAY ALL, SESUAI JANJI. KARENA UDAH ADA YANG KELUAR DARI LABIRIN GUE BAKAL NGEBEBASIN KALIAN. TERIMA KASIHLAH SAMA GUE YANG BAIK HATI AND GAK SOMBONG INI. JAGA KESEIMBANGAN KALIAN. THANKS." **

Setelah ngomong kayak gitu Kyuubi langsung mencet sebuah tombol hijau yang ada di sebelah tombol merah yang dia pencet waktu mau ngebentuk labirin. Sekarang dia mencet tombol hjau biar labirin itu masuk ke dalam tanah lagi, canggih.

Tanah kembali goyang dengan keras. Tembok-tembok besar yang membentuk labirin mulai masuk ke dalam tanah hingga tak nampak lagi. Membuat tak ada lagi batas antara para siswa KSHS. Ah, mereka sangat lega. Mereka berterima kasih pada siapa pun itu yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dari acara gak mutu yang dibuat oleh ketos mereka ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga hari kemudian…**

"Hh, jadi kita harus bilang ke Tou-san and Kaa-san sekarang?" pemuda dengan rambut emo awut-awutan berbicara dengan nada pasrah.

Hari ini masih pagi, matahari baru saja menampakan sinarnya beberapa menit yang lalu tapi beberapa penghuni rumah keluarga Uchiha telah bangun dari tadi. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius di kamar sang pemuda emo yang berbicara tadi. Rasa tegang mereka mengalahkan rasa kantuk yang menjalar.

"Hn, ini harus segera dikasi tau ke Paman and Bibi." Kali ini giliran pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang lah yang berbicara, nada bicaranya terdengar berat dan tegas seolah tak ada keraguan sedikitpun saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Si Gondrong bener! Kita harus segera ngasi tau tentang hubungan kalian ke Paman Fugaku and Bibi Minato. Masa kalian ma terus-terusan nyembunyiin hal ini?" sekarang pemuda dengan iris mata merah yang berbicara dengan ogah-ogahan, males deh bicarain masalah kayak gini~

"Iya, un. Kalian harus terus terang." Pemuda berambut pirang berkuncir menyetujui perkataan pemuda tadi. "Hah, iyaaa~ tapi kalian semua harus bantu bilang! Gue gak berani bilang masalah ini ke Tou-san." Pemuda berkulit tan memasang tampang frustasi.

Hh, author bingung kenapa jadi gaje kayak begini sih deskripsinya! Emang ada masalah apa? Yang bicara itu siapa? Penasaran? Okeh author jelasin dulu deh biar semuanya gak bingung…

Lima orang pemuda yang terdiri dari Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha, Uzumaki Itachi, Deidara, dan Uzumaki Kyuubi sekarang sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah hubungan SasuNaru. Hal ini harus segera diungkapkan ke orang tua mereka. Mana mungkin mereka terus menyimpan rahasia kan? Bisa kepergok! Hancur deh semuanya kalo sampe kayak gitu!

Hari ini hari yang cerah tapi sepertinya akan ada badai mendadak karena amarah dari Fugaku Uchiha sang ayah dari SasuNaru. Mereka berencana akan berbicara dengan Minato dan Fugaku saat sarapan nanti. Dan sekarang mereka masih menyusun kata-kata untuk dikatakan kepada Fugaku nanti.

"Okay, udah jam tujuh. Waktunya sarapan, lagi pula kita juga harus sekolah." Itachi mengingatkan yang lainnya. "Ya udah, good luck yah. Gue Cuma bisa bantu doa. Biar si Gondrong yang ngomong." Kyuubi beranjak turun dari sofa yang ia duduki lalu turun menuju tangga. Dia kelihatan sama sekali tak peduli tapi dalam hati, dia sebenarnya sedang merapal berbagai mantra agar hubungan SasuNaru bisa berjalan baik.

"T-teme…" Naruto bersuara pelan sambil menarik ujung seragam Sasuke yang hendak turun ke tangga mengikuti jejak yang lainnya. "Tenanglah. Mereka pasti mengerti." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Naruto yang dihiasi beberapa helai rambut pirang indah. "Uhm, iya." Naruto mulai tersenyum. Ia dan Sasuke pasti bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka!

**.**

**.**

"Ayo anak-anak~ saatnya Sarapan." Seruan wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang menyapa kelima pemuda yang bsaru saja turun dari lantai dua.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

"Eherm, maaf Paman dan Bibi tapi hari ini ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Itachi yang baru saja duduk langsung memulai pembicaraan. Ini benar-benar harus diakhiri.

"Ada apa Ita-kun? Lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Kalau ada masalah bisa kita bicarakan setelah makan atau setelah kalian pulang dari sekolah." Minato tersenyum lembut pada Itachi. "Maaf, Bi. Tapi ini sangat penting. Ini masalah Sasuke dan Naruto." Itachi kembali berbicara tegas lalu ia menghadap ke arah Fugaku.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa mereka berbuat kesalahan di sekolah?" kali ini Fugaku yang berbicara dengan nada serius. "Tidak, mereka tidak membuat kesalahan apapun di sekolah." Kata Itachi seraya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu ada apa?" Fugaku bertanya dengan agak menekuk alisnya, pamali bagi seorang Uchiha Fugaku berekspresi terlalu lebih. "Maaf, tapi mungkin aku kan sedikit kurang sopan dan blak-blakan." Itachi menatap lurus ke Fugaku, hal seperti ini sudah biasa dia lakukan untuk berhadapan dengan lawan bisnisnya.

Fugaku yang merasakan hawa keganjilan menoleh ke sekitar. Ia dapat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menunduk dalam, seperti sedang ketakutan. Lalu ia juga melihat Deidara yang biasanya ceria kini terdiam sambil memegang tangan Itachi dengan erat. Dan Kyuubi pun kini menekuk wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras, matanya terrlihat agak sayu padahal biasanya dia selalu menganggap enteng masalah dan tidak pernah serius. Hal ini membuat Fugaku semakin bingung.

"Baik, jadi ada apa Itachi?" Fugaku ikut menatap lurus ke arah Itachi. "Hh, yang pertama adalah masalah Naruto. Sebenarnya kami termasuk Naruto telah mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini paman dan Bibi tutup-tutupi. Naruto sebenarnya adalah anak angkat keluarga Uchiha." Itachi menyelesaikannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Fugaku kali ini benar-benar mengernyit. Jika yang mengetahuinya adalah Itachi atau Kyuubi dia tak akan seheran ini tapi jika yang mengetahuinya adalah Naruto dan Sasuke, ini agak mengejutkan. Dari mana meraka bisa tahu? Padahal ini rahasia yang sangat dijaga ketat.

"Darimana kau tau, Naruto?" Fugaku berbicara dengan nada tegas yang membuat Naruto merinding. Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "A-aku, aku, err…"

"Aku yang memberi taunya."

Belum selesai Naruto menjawab, Kyuubi sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya dan yang pasti jawabannya membuat Fugaku dan Minato terbelalak.

"Kyuubi? Apa maksudmu memberitau Naruto soal ini?" Fugaku menatap serius ke arah Kyuubi membuat yang ditatap agak merinding. Tapi jika sampai kalah bukan Kyuubi namanya! Kyuubi langsung Pangeran Uzumaki mode on, ia memandang lurus pada Fugaku dengan pandangan mata yang tajam ala seorang pangeran. "Ini semua kulakukan demi Naruto dan Sasuke." Kata Kyuubi datar.

Fugaku mengernyit mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi. "Demi Naruto dan Sasuke? Apa maksudmu?" Fugaku benar-benar tak mengerti.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi sesaat untuk meminta persetujuan, setelah dilihatnya Itachi mengangguk Kyuubi mulai bersuara kembali. "Mereka saling mencintai, maka dari itu aku sebagai kakak mereka membantu mereka dengan memberitahukan status Naruto yang sebenarnya." Kata Kyuubi mantab.

"APA?" nada suara Fugaku naik tujuh oktaf membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. "Benar, paman. Sasuke dan naruto saling mencintai." Itachi mendukung perkataan Kyuubi. Fugaku akhirnya berekspresi, antara marah, kesal, bingung semuanya bercampur aduk jadi satu!

"Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke dan Naruto saling mencintai? Heh, kalian jangan bergurau! Mereka itu sama-sama keluarga Uchiha." Fugaku berkata tajam. "Tapi, Naruto bukan turunan asli Uchiha! Mereka bebas untuk saling mencintai." Kyuubi tetap membela argumennya. "Benar paman, mereka tak punya ikatan darah." Itachi membenarkan ucapan Kyuubi.

"Mana bisa seperti itu? Memang benar Naruto adalah anak angkat tapi dia telah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri! Ku anggap sebagai keturunan Uchiha murni!" Fugaku tetap tak bisa menerima.

"Maaf, Paman. Tapi itu hanya anggapan paman bukan sebuah kenyataan." Itachi berkata tenang, sebenarnya ia agak terkejut karena tak menyangka reaksi Fugaku akan jadi seheboh ini.

"Tapi dia juga telah dikenal sebagai seorang Uchiha oleh public. Jika Sasuke dan Naruto sampai menjalin hubungan, apa kata masyarakat nanti?" Fugaku bertanya jengah, bingung akan anak-anak jaman sekarang yang selalu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Apakah perkataan public lebih penting dari perasaan kami, Tou-san?" Sasuke berkata emosi, dia tak menyangka ayahnya akan berkata seperti tadi! Heh, masa Tou-sannya lebih memikirkan masalah 'apa kata publik' disbanding perasaan anak-anaknya? Yang benar saja!

"Kau berbicara seperti kau akan bersama dengan Naruto selamanya saja." Fugaku memandang remeh ke arah Sasuke. "Kami memang akan terus bersama selamanya! Iya kan Sasuke?" Naruto ikut terpancing suasana yang semakin panas.

"Betul! Kami saling mencintai, Tou-san. Tolong ijinkan kami." Sasuke memohon.

"Cinta? Memangnya bocah-bocah seperti kalian sudah mengerti cinta? Jangan anggap cinta itu sebagai kata yang remeh. Kalian ini masih SMU, masih banyak yang belum kalian ketahui. Aku sebagai Tou-san kalian bukannya bermaksud untuk tidak mementingkan perasaan kalian akan tetapi…" Fugaku menggantung kata-katanya membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan menunggu. Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka Fugaku bisa berpicara panjang lebar seperti itu sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

"Akan tetapi," Fugaku kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kalian berdua adalah anak-anak yang sangat Tou-san sayangi. Tou-san tidak ingin nanti setelah Tou-san mengizinkan kalian menjalin hubungan, kalian akan dihadapkan pada masalah yang bisa memutus 'cinta' kalian itu. Jika sampai seperti itu, hubungan kalian akan merenggang, keluarga ini akan hancur. Kita tak akan bisa sarapan pagi bersama dengan ceria seperti sekarang ini lagi."

Semua orang di sana menganga lebar. Seorang FUGAKU UCHIHA sekarang berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada lembut dan wajah khawatir. Hh, ini lah yang namanya orang tua. Walau kadang seperti acuh tak acuh tapi sebenarnya orang tua sangat menyanyangi anaknya. Orang tua selalu berpikir tentang yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Mereka bagaikan jantung yang ada dalam tubuh dalam manusia.

Jantung yang berada jauh di dalam tubuh manusia. Jantung yang tak terlihat keberadaannya tapi merupakan komponen utama yang menunjang kehidupan. Jantung yang selalu membuat manusia bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Itu orang tua! Sadar atau tidak orang tualah yang menunjang hidup kita.

Srek

Naruto bangun dari kursinya dengan tangan terkepal, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Fugaku membuat yang lain menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Bug

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Fugaku. Memeluk laki-laki yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai Tou-sannya. Bahunya bergetar hebat saat memeluk Fugaku.

"T-Tou-san…" Naruto mendesah pelan memanggil Tou-sannya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Hn." Fugaku mengguman kecil sambil mengelus rambut pirang keemasan Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Aku adalah anak paling beruntung di dunia ini karena telah diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Bukan karena Uchiha adalah keluarga kaya dan tersohor tapi karena di keluarga Uchiha ini aku bisa memiliki Tou-san yang sangat menyanyangiku, Kaa-san yang selalu menyemangatiku, Kyuu yang selalu peduli padaku, Ita-nii yang selalu mendukungku, Dei-nii yang selalu baik padaku. Aku beruntung bisa mendapat itu semua. Tapi yang paling membuatku beruntung adalah…" Naruto mengantung sesaat kata-katanya lalu melepas pelukannya pada Fugaku dan menatap lurus Fugaku dengan tampang serius seorang UCHIHA Naruto.

"Karena aku memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mencintaiku dan selalu kucintai. Aku tau Tou-san tidak menyetujui hubungan kami karena memikirkan nasib kami ke depannya kan? Kumohon, percayalah pada kami. Kami berjanji kami akan selalu bersama hingga mati nanti! Kami akan membuat bangga Tou-san dengan mengembangkan Uchiha Corp. bersama-sama. Itu janji seumur hidup!" Kata Naruto mantap.

Fugaku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan agak ragu.

"Iya, Tou-san. Aku dan Naruto berjanji tak akan mengecewakan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Kami akan selalu bersama, akan saling membantu dalam kesusahan, akan mengembangkan perusahaan bersama, kami akan hidup bersama selamanya. Kumohon, percayalah pada kami." Sasuke ikut memohon.

"Iya, un! Paman pasti bisa merasakan bagaimana kuatnya ikatan antara mereka, un. Percaya lah pada mereka, un." Deidara yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya ikut angkat suara.

"Ayolah, paman~ aku yakin kau tak kan menyesal…" Kyuubi bekata penuh harap.

"Paman, mereka adalah anak-anak kebanggaan paman. Jika mereka bersatu tak akan ada yang rugi. Tak aka nada yang hilang dari keluarga Uchiha, semuanya akan tetap utuh. Kita semua akan bahagia dan tak akan ada pihak yang terkecewakan." Itachi ikut memberi dukungan.

Fugaku masih diam. Belum mendapat jalan keluar yang baik, sampai ada suara yang mengintrupsinya. Suara yang sama sekali belum terdengar dari tadi. Namikaze Minato.

"Fugaku," suara itu terdengar agak tercekat membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. "Mereka benar. Percayalah pada mereka. Mereka sudah bukan lagi bocah Fuga-chan, mereka sudah mengerti akan rumitnya kehidupan. Untuk kali ini biarkan mereka yang memilih sendiri jalan mereka, lagipula mereka sudah berjanji kan? Kita hanya bisa mendukung dan menopang mereka dari dalam. Lagipula dengan begini kita tak akan kehilangan mereka, mereka akan tetap menjadi seorang Uchiha." Perkataan Minato itu ditutup oleh sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuat wanita dengan rambut pirang sepinggang itu tampak sangat cantik.

"Hh, mungkin kalian semua ada benarnya…" Fugaku menghela pelan lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "Tou-san akan menyetujui hubungan kalian tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" kelima pemuda yang ada di ruang makan itu bertanya bersamaan membuat mereka terkekeh pelan.

"Tiga hari lagi," kata fugaku ambigu. "Apanya yang tiga hari lagi, Tou-san?" Sasuke bertanya tak sabar. Fugaku menatap Sasuke sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tiga hari lagi. Kau Sasuke Uchiha, pergilah ke London dan tinggal di sana selama lima tahun." Fugaku berkata serius.

"HAH?" semua orang kecuali Fugaku berteriak kaget. "Apa, Tou-san? Lima tahun? Untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya bingung. Untuk apa dia pergi ke London selama lima tahun? Hh, akan lebih baik jika waktu lima tahun itu ia gunakan untuk bersama naruto yang dicintainya.

"Ini lah syaratnya Sasuke. Kau ingin Tou-san mempercayai mu kan? Ini lah caranya! Jika selama lima tahun di London kau bisa tetap setia pada Naruto, baru Tou-san akan mempercayaimu. Begitu juga dengan mu, Naruto. Kau akan tetap di Jepang bersama kami." Fugaku menjelaskan.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap. Bisakah mereka? Lima tahun! Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan restu dari orang tua. Ini memang harus dilakukan! Toh masih ada banyak alat untuk berkomunikasi.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih saling tatap mengangguk bersamaan seolah mereka bisa membaca apa yang lawan pandang mereka bicarakan.

"Baik, Tou-san. Aku akan berangkat ke London tiga hari lagi. Aku pasti bisa, lagipula masih banyak alat komunikasi." Sasuke berkata yakin.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak boleh sering berkomunikasi." Fugaku menggeleng pelan membuat yang lain kembali terkejut. "Apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Masa ia harus berisah dengan Sasuke selama lima tahun dan tidak boleh sering berkomunikasi? Yang benar saja!

"Kalian hanya boleh berkomunikasi satu bulan sekali. Setiap tanggal lima belas, mengerti?"

"Iya, kami mengerti." Sasuke dan naruto menjawab bersamaan.

"Bagus, jika kalian melanggarnya kalian tidak akan mendapat restu dari ku," Fugaku terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Satu lagi. Sebaiknya kalian tak usah sekolah. Sudah jam delapan lewat."

Kelima pemuda itu saling menatap sebelum tersenyum, misi berhasil!

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak pengakuan tentang hubungan SasuNaru. Kini keluarga Uchiha, Uzumaki brothers, Deidara, Gaara, Sakura, dan Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Suigetsu sedang berada di bandara dengan tujuan London. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk mengantarkan kepergian sang Uchiha Sasuke kita yang tercinta, semoga diterima di alam baka-PLAK-maksudnya semoga selamat sampai di London, hehe^^V

"Baik-baik ya, Sasuke." Minato tersenyum lembut sambil mengecup kening Sasuke. "Iya." Sasuke menggumam pelan dipelukan ibunya.

"Sasuke-nii, jangan lirik-lirik uke lain!" Sakura maju dengan tampang sedih sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya! Jangan masang muka sedih gitu. Titip si Dobe itu ya, Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum seraya menepuk sekali kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke~ gue bakal rindu elo~" Suigetsu berkata lebay sambil berpose ingin memeluk Sasuke and yang pati dia langsung dapet death glare tingkat kakap dari Neji and Sasuke sendiri~

"Jangan lupa sama temen." Neji tersenyum sedih pada Sasuke. "Pasti." Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Hiks, gue bakal kehilangan seme terkeren buat Naru-chan~" Tenten maju dengan muka ditekuk. "Tenang, toh gue bakal balik." Sasuke meninju pelan bahu Tenten membuat gadis itu cengengesan gaje.

"Jangan bandel ya, un!" Deidara menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Iya, Dei-nii."

"Rajin belajar." Kata Itachi kalem. "Iya, iya."

Kini giliran Kyuubi yang maju dengan mata memicing, rambut awut-awutan, dan wajah yang ditekuk. Dia mengangkat jati telunjuknya dan dia arahkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Loe, Sasuke Uchiha! Inget! Jangan kebanyakan mikir yang ruwet-ruwet biar gak sakit! Makan yang bener, jangan sampe bunuh diri gara-gara kangen sama si Jeruk, jangan bikin masalah, jangan minum racun, jangan makan baygon, jangan cengeng, and jangan sampe loe ngelirik orang lain! Okay?" Kyuubi menutup kata-katanya dengan menyintil dahi Sasuke sekali, keras.

"Ck, iyaaa. Sifat cerewet loe kumat lagi deh. Ahahaha, dasar Kyuubi." Sasuke tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Kyuubi yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu. Mana mungkin dia sampai minum racun atau makan baygon, dia kan masih pingin ketemu sama dobe-nya and merasakan indahnya bikin anak-?-

"Uhm, teme…" suara Naruto mengintrupsi tawa Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh pelan pada Naruto dan mendapati anak tersebut sedang menunduk, bahunya agak bergetar. "Bodoh! Jangan nangis, dobe!" Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, sayang. "Tenang, kita kan masih bisa ketemu nanti. Gue janji bakal ngubungin elo tiap tanggal lima belas. Sekarang jangan sedih, okay? Masa gue mau pergi, malah loe ngasi liat gue tangisan loe?" Sasuke menganggkat dagu Naruto membuat kedua bola mata pemuda itu beradu.

PLUK, PLUK-?-

Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi gempal Naruto. "Senyum, dobe! Senyum~ kayak gini nih." Sasuke memperagakan cara senyum yang benar yang membuat Naruto merona sesaat.

"Hah, senyum! YOSH!" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Dia tak boleh lemah! Dia dan Sasuke pasti bisa menjalani ini semua! "Nah! Gitu dong!" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Naruto membuat yang diacak cengengesan gaje.

"Baik, Sasuke. Sudah waktunya." Fugaku menginterupsi acara perpisahan itu, lalu menyuruh Sasuke agar segera memasuki pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat.

"Okay, semua. Jaa, gue bakal rindu sama kalian." Sasuke tersenyum sebelum mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana sambil melambaikan tangan diiringi dengan teriakan 'Jaa' dari orang-orang yang mengantarnya ke bandara.

Tap Tap Tap

"TEMEEE" sebuah teriakan membuat Sasuke berbalik, Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang melambai ke arahnya sambil meneriakan kata,

"AISHITERU, SASUKE!"

Sasuke tersenyum tulus melihat Naruto yang masih saja melambai ke arahnya. Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi bibirnya lalu berteriak dengan sama kencangnya dengan Naruto,

"AISHITERU, NARUTO!" lalu dia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju pesawat, dia menengadakan kepalanya membuat onyxnya bertemu dengan cerahnya langit di atas.

"Lima tahun lagi. Tunggu aku, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Wuagh! Mantab~ menurut Hayui ini chap tergaje, tergaring, teraneh, and terhancur. Jujur Hayui gak PD waktu publish-nya DX

Gimana nih pendapat Minna-san? Hancur banget ya? Hayui ngetik ini dalam waktu dua hari, idenya mentok-mentok tapi hayui udah pingin banget update. Uagh~ pantes hancurrrr~ hiks T_T

Ow ia, berhubung kemarin ada yang minta no HP, sekarang Hayui tulis di sini aja deh. Bagi kalian yang mau temenan or calling2-?- hayui, bisa di nomor **085237781760**, tapi jangan dikerjain lhooo~ ^^

Silahkan kalo mau curhat or sekedar permintaan pertemanan, request cerita juga boleh kok, tapi gak janji bisa bikinin hehe ^^a

Satu lagi, mohon maaf atas review yang belum bisa dibalas sekarang, Hayui ngetik ini buru-buru sih, balesannya bakal ada di chap depan. Thanks banget buat yang mau meripiu cerita gaje bin aneh ini, hayui makashiiii bangetttt~ sekedar info aja, chap depan udah bisa dipastiin ini fic bakal tamat, YEY~ XD

Okay akhir kata,

"**REVIEW PLEASE, MINNA-SAN~"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Ga usah panjang-panjang~ just read n review, minna^^**

**Disclaimer : Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei~ **

**Genre: romance & humor-?-**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: **SasuNaru, KyuuGaa, SuiNeji, ShikaKiba, dll.

**Summary: **Otak jahil Sasuke langsung aktif saat melihat wajah-sok-serius naruto saat meminta permohonan. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto lalu berbisik jahil,**"Kami-sama, semoga aja si author super gaje ini mau ngebuatin sequel fic ini dengan rate M++" **/"HAH?" Naruto langsung berhenti memohon dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang tertawa jahil. /"ARGH! TEME MESUMMMMMM~!"

"Hmm…" seorang pria blonde menggumam pelan sembari menekuni tiap kata yang kini terpampampang di layar laptop biru muda kesayangannya. Pria itu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang sejak tadi telah menanti.

Tangan tannya yang dibalut oleh kemeja biru muda berlengan panjang terulur ke samping laptopnya yang masih menyala, mencoba menggapai sebuah foto yang dihiasi oleh sebuah figura mewah berwarna dark blue, foto kekasihnya.

Pria tadi memandang lekat pada foto yang telah berada di genggamannya dengan seulas senyum manis. Lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya membuat iris sapphire indahnya bertemu dengan langit-langit ruangan kerjanya di Uchiha Corp. ini.

Pria itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggem foto kekasihnya. Lalu ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia merasa lelah karena telah duduk berjam-jam di kursi yang selalu menyapanya tiap ia datang ke kantor ini.

Pria dengan marga Uchiha itu kini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut oleh celana hitam berkelas ke arah sebuah jendela besar yang berada di arah berlawanan dengan tempatnya duduk tadi. Ia membuka jedela itu pelan, menggesernya dengan lembut membuat angin semilir pagi ini datang menyapa perlahan. Membuat rambut pirangnya yang kini telah memanjang terbang menari-nari di udara lalu kembali jatuh dan singgah di dahi pria yang biasa kita sapa dengan nama Naruto Uchiha.

Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang apa yang kini ada di hadapannya melalui jendela besar itu. Sebuah bangunan besar, luas, dan megah. Tempat yang dilihatnya itu adalah sebuah bandara. Bandara yang nantinya akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto menyisir pelan rambut depannya yang telah menyentuh alis lalu kembali mengacaknya pelan, membuat rambut pirang itu kembali berantakan. Lalu dia kembali menatap bandara dan foto Sasuke bergantian, tentunya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu yang menggema keras membuat pria dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu berbalik menatap ke arah pintu sebelum berucap, "Masuk".

Setelah sebuah intrupsi yang menyerukan agar si pengetuk pintu masuk, pintu itu pun terbuka lebar menampakan seorang wanita dengan rambut soft pink sebahu yang kini tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan." Sapa wanita itu ramah sambil menutup pintu yang sempat dibukanya dan memasuki ruangan Naruto dengan langkah tenang.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura-chan." Naruto membalas sapaan wanita yang dipanggilnya 'Sakura-chan' tadi dengan tak kalah ramahnya tentunya ditambah dengan cengiran rubahnya yang bisa membuat wanita dan lelaki manapun nosebleed mendadak*grin*

"Tumben pagi-pagi ke sini. Gimana sama butik loe, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya pada wanita yang kini duduk di depannya. "Gue titip sama Gaara-chan, ada Kyuu-nii juga sih, hehe." Wanita bernama lengkap Sabaku No Sakura itu menjawab sambil cengar-cengir gaje ala fujoshi XD

"Ya ampun~ loe sama sekali gak berubah ya? Padahal udah lima tahun lho! Tapi sifat fujoshi loe kayaknya makin parah aja bukannya malah sembuh." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala sambil bersweatdrop ria. Dia agak merinding juga membayangkan sahabat baiknya, Sabaku No Gaara berduaan dengan si raja usil a.k.a Kyuubi Uzumaki, orang yang dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran' dan telah divonis memiliki sifat setan yang ya-Tuhan-sumpah-parahnya-gak-ketulungan-lagi!

"Ehehehe, kalo sifat fujoshi sih nyampe kapan pun juga gak bakal hilang~" Sakura nyengir ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto-nya sih cuma geleng-geleng kepala*lagi*

"Hmm.. hari ini loe pasti seneng banget kan?" iris emerald Sakura menatap lembut pada iris sapphire di depannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengembangkan sebuah senyum dan menjawab dengan semangat. "Pasti! Hari ini si Teme itu kan pulang!" Naruto berkata antusias.

"Ciah, semangat banget~ yang mau ketemu sang seme nichhh~ hihihi…" goda Sakura sambil cekikikan gaje. "Uch, Sakura-channnn!" sedangkan Naruto sih Cuma bisa cemberuttt digoda kayak gitu. Padahal dalam hati sih pria blonde ini seneng juga, hehe^^a

"Owh ia, Naru-chan!" Sakura secara tiba-tiba berjengit semangat.

"Uhm, apa? Kenapa jadi elo-nya yang semangat gitu?" Naruto sweatdrop sendiri melihat sahabatnya yang kini menjadi pemilik butik yang terkenal dan ternama itu.

"Ntar biar gue yang bikini baju pengantin kalian ya? Pleaseee~" Sakura memohon dengan kedua tangannya yang dikatupkan di dada plus puppy eyes tentunya~

"A-Apa`an? B-baju pengantin?" entah kenapa Naruto jadi memerah sendiri mendengar permintaan Sakura. "Uh-um! Gratis juga gak apa kok. Pokonya gue yang bikini okay?" Sakura mulai memaksa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Naruto yang kini diam membatu.

Naruto melirik Sakura pelan lalu bergumam dalam hati, 'Gue sama si Teme itu…nikah?'

UKH

DEG

Tanpa diperintah jantungnya berdegup keras. Wajahnya secara alami memanas dan memerah membuat Sakura di depannya tertegun pelan lalu kemudian kembali memasang wajah ala fujoshi akut.

"CIEE~ Naru-chan lagi mikirin ke arah rate M yahhh~" Koor Sakura keras sambil memasang wajah mesum tingkat akut. And yang pasti kata-kata Sakura tadi bikin si Pirang makin nge-blush ria, hahay XD

"Sakura-chan! Jangan aneh-aneh dech~" Naruto memajukan bibirnya membuat ekspresi cemberut yang langsung membuat Sakura tertawa. "Ahahahaha, gue kan Cuma bercanda. Naru-chan aja yang terlalu serius, hehe…" Sakura menjawab santai sedangkan Naruto hanya ber-huh ria.

"Oh ia, gue ke sini mau ngasi ini ke elo, Naru-chan." Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil menaruh sebuah tas plastic putih dengan label nama sebuah Mall di atas meja yang ada di antaranya dan Naruto. "Wah, repot banget. Apa nih?" Naruto bertanya penasaran sambil memperhatikan bungkusan plastic yang kini ada di depannya.

"Tadi gue abis belanja ke mall terus gue liat ada pudding jeruk special jadi gue beliin deh. Sekalian gue juga beliin jus jeruk buat minumnya." Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Naruto tetap dengan sebuah senyum yang lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Ehehe, loe emang best friend gue deh! Tau aja gue lagi pingin ngemil. Suntuk neh, gue sendirian di sini." Naruto cemberut mengingat hari-harinya yang selalu sepi, sendiri tiada yang menemani*halahauthorlebay-,-"*

"Iya, iya. Gue tau kok, gue emang baik hati and gak sombong, hehe. Ck, udah deh ayo dimakan." Kata Sakura yang sempat ke-GR-an.

"Yosh, ittadakimasu!" Naruto berseru semangat lalu mulai memakan pudding berukuran sedang di depannya dengan sebuah garpu kecil dan pisau yang sudah tersedia bersama sang pudding.

Sakura yang menatap Naruto yang sedang makan hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum misterius tapi detik berikutnya ia langsung tersenyum seperti biasa, "Minum dong! Udah gue beliin masa gak diminum jusnya" Sakura pura-pura cemberut.

"Iya, iya~ gue minum." Naruto merespon pelan kata-kata Sakura sebelum meminum jus jeruk favoritnya itu. "Hah, enaknya! Hontou ni arigatou, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sakura di depannya.

"Ya okay deh. Gue ke sini Cuma buat ngasi pudding and jus itu aja. Sekarang gue mau pulang dulu deh." Sakura bangun dari duduknya sambir menyampirkan tas hitam mewahnya di bahu kirinya. Naruto pun ikut berdiri dan mengantarkan sahabat karibnya itu sampai pintu ruangannya.

"Jangan lupa nanti siang Sasu-nii dateng, jangan terlambat yah Naru-chan!" Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. "Mana mungkin gue lupa hal sepenting itu, Sakura-chann~" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ya udah deh kalo gitu, Jaa Naru-chan~" Sakura melambai pelan pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan lambaian yang sama.

"Jaa ne, Sakura-chan." Naruto berbisik pelan ke arah Sakura yang sudah melenggang di koridor kantornya, lalu Naruto kembali masuk keruangannya. Duduk kembali di kursi panasnya dan kembali mencoba focus pada laptopnya yang dari tadi masih menyala dengan setia.

Naruto sempat melirik ke pojok kiri bawah laptonya dan mendapkan jam yang masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi dan Sasuke akan pulang jam dua belas. Berarti dua jam lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke! Semangatnya kembali terpacu memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto berniat akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih awal agar dia bisa tenang bertemu Sasuke nanti tanpa diganggu oleh urusan pekerjaan.

Naruto mulai memposisikan kesepuluh jarinya di atas keyboard, bersiap mengetikan kata demi kata yang diperlukan tapi,

UNG…

Kepalanya… berdenyut keras.

"Ukh…" Naruto mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Pandangannya mulai kabur seiring jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Berat, matanya berat sekali. Ada apa ini? Pikirannya mulai terbang kemana-mana.

Dia menyerah, kepala pirangnya terjatuh perlahan di sebelah laptop kesayangannya. Dia sempat menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang,

"S-Sasuke…"

**.**

**=(^,^a)=**

**.**

"Halo" suara seorang wanita menggema di lorong koridor kantor Uchiha Corp. yang sepi. Sebuah ponsel merah jambu menempel indah di telinga kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas memainkan rambut soft pinknya yang tergerai dengan bebas.

"Hoi, gimana fujoshinting?" sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari seberang dengan nada penasaran.

"Sukses!" wanita yang dipanggil 'fujoshinting' oleh pria di seberang tersenyum puas.

"Khekhekhe, good job! Kita tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya." Pria di seberang terkekeh pelan dengan sangat berperikesetanan.

"Yups!" 'fujoshinting' yang ternyata Sakura itu ikut terkekeh pelan lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya dan memasukan benda merah jambu itu ke dalam tas hitam yang tersampir manis di bahunya.

Sakura memandang ke jendela yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya. Pandangan iris emeraldnya tertawan oleh bandara yang ada di seberang. Dia tersenyum manis lalu detik berikutnya senyuman itu menjadi sebuah seringaian jahil ala pria yang menelponnya tadi a.k.a Kyuubi Uzumaki.

"Mission One, complete…"

**.**

**=(^,^a)=**

**.**

"Engh…"

Suara erangan pelan terasa memenuhi ruangan yang sepi ini. Yang terlihat di ruangan sepi ini hanyalah pergerakan seorang pria blonde yang tampak lemah. Pria itu, sebut saja Naruto. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berat, perlu waktu baginya untuk memulihkan pandangan yang kamur. Ia mengerjapkan mata perlahan, mencoba mencari titik kesadaran.

"Hah, ada apa sih ini?" Naruto memijat kepalanya pelan. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik pada jam yang tertera di layar laptopnya,

**14:37**

1 detik

Sunyi…

2 detik

Naruto masih loading…

3 detik

Masih loading juga…

4 detik

Wah, keterlaluan! Masih loading!

5 detik

"HUWAPHAA?"

Akhirnya sadar juga, dasar dobe, ckckck *rasengan-tepar-* hehe, back to story!

Naruto terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Ia kini melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Ternyata memang benar, pukul 14:37

"Sial, padahal Sasuke pulang jam dua belas!" Naruto mengumpat kesal lalu segera mematikan laptopnya asal dan bergegas menuju ke bandara tanpa mengambil jasnya yang masih tergeletak pasrah di atas meja.

Naruto membanting kasar pintu ruangannya lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ruangannya ada di lantai empat berarti harus ke lantai satu! Naruto segera mencari lift terdekat. Ia memutari lorong itu agar dapat menemukan lift!

"Yeah! Itu liftnya!" Naruto berseru girang. Ia berdiri di depan lift lalu memencet-mencet tombol dengan tidak sabaran.

Tat tit tut tat tit tut

Naruto mulai kesal. Ia sudah memencet tombolnya tapi kenapa pintu liftnya tak mau terbuka? "Argh! Lift sialan!" Naruto menendang keras lift di depannya, yap keras sekali sampai-sampai

"Ouch! Kaki gue~! Ittaiii~ Sial nih lift ngajakin ribut! Awas loe nanti!" Naruto menelus-ngelus kakinya yang sakit lalu memberi deathglare tingkat tinggi pada lift di depannya. Tapi apa daya, mana ngerti lift di ajak ngomong, dasar bakka! *swt*

"Argh! Gue gila! Lift gue ajak ngomong! Tangga, tangga!" Naruto yang akhirnya sadar dengan ke-bego-an-nya lebih memilih untuk mencari tangga. Tangga, berarti dia harus putar balik!

Naruto kembali berlari, mencoba menemukan tangga yang di carinya. Tapi, belum jauh ia berlari sebuah suara terdengar.

TING

"Itu suara…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya lalu menoleh ke belakang, yapz! And betul aja itu adalah suara,

"LIFT!"

Naruto kembali berlari menuju ke arah lift tapi baru saja dia akan masuk pintu lift itu tertutup lagi!

"WHAT?" Naruto memekik keras. "Elo emang sialan, Lift! Mati loe, mati loe!" Naruto kini meninju-ninju pintu lift itu kesal tapi tetap lift itu tak terbuka. "ARGH!" Naruto berteriak pusing lalu melihat jam tangannya,

Pukul 14:48

"Buset! Mau keluar kantor aja kenapa jadi ribet gini sih?" Naruto sweatdrop sendiri plus kesel juga. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuju tangga*lagi*

Ia kembali berlari, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal menurutnya. Kenapa kantor ini sepi sekali? Kemana para karyawannya?

Tep

Naruto berhenti berlari. "Apa gue Cuma mimpi ya?" Naruto bergumam pelan lalu ia menampar pipinya keras. "Ouch!" Naruto memekik sakit. "Berarti bukan mimpi yah?" Naruto sweatdrop sendiri.

TING

Suara lift yang terbuka kembali menggema.

BYET BYET-?-

Lampu-lampu yang ada di sepanjang koridor tiba-tiba mati. "HOAH!" Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia meraba-raba dinding di sebelahnya, mencoba mencari pegangan.

BYAR-?-

Lampu kembali hidup dan,

TING

Naruto menengok kebelakang. Kini liftnya yang tertutup. Bulu roma Naruto muali merinding. Otaknya menjerit-jerit menyuruhnya agar lari dari sini tapi kakinya lemas…

TING

Liftnya kini kembali terbuka. Kini Naruto mulai memandang horror pada si Lift. Jangan-jangan lift itu ada hantunya~ hii~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pria blonde ini merinding.

"A-ampun Om J-Jin Pe-penunggu L-Lift, saya gak maksud m-mukul-mukul liftnya, saya cu-Cuma lagi buru-buru. Suer deh, peace…" Naruto jalan mundur-mundur sambil melihat Lift yang kini tertutup.

"Hosh, fiuhh~" Naruto menghela lega saat lift itu berhenti terbuka dan tertutup dan lampu koridor ini juga sudah tidak mati-hidup.

"Syukurla-"

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi~"

Belum selesai Naruto mengucapkan syukur suara cekikikan orang tertawa menyambut Naruto membuat bulu kuduk naruto kembali merinding.

"HUWEEE~ LARIIIIII~" dengan begitu Naruto langsung tancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung menuju tangga dengan kecepatan kilat. Dia tak mau menengok lagi ke belelakang, memang ia sudah-eherm-dewasa tapi dia masih takut hantu~

Naruto akhirnya mencapai tempat parkir di sana hanya ada mobilnya! Kemana para karyawan? Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan dia lebih memilih untuk segera menuju bandara. Dia sudah terlambat TIGA JAM!

**.**

**=(^,^a)=**

**.**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa jahil menggema di ruang pengawas Uchiha Corp.

"Gila, gila! Si jeruk itu gila! Wahahahaha!" and tawa jahil itu berasal dari seorang pemuda dengan iris mata merah yang begitu menawan. Siapa? Tentu aja Kyuubi Uzumaki!

"Dasar kakak sinting." Seorang pria lain menanggapi tawa jahil Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Dia adalah Sabaku No Gaara, kekasih si raja setan yang super jahil ini, Kyuubi.

"Khekhekhe, biarin yang penting kan gue happy!" Kyuubi memandang Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mempesona ala seorang pangeran. "Che, gue gak bakal kemakan sama tatapan menjijikan loe itu." Gaara membuang muka dari Kyuubi, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Pesona seorang Kyuubi memang tak bisa ditolak.

GREP

Kyuubi merangkul pundak Gaara dari samping lalu dengan seenak jidat menjilat daun telinga kiri Gaara yang ada di depannya. "Muka loe merah tuh~" Kyuubi berbisik pelan di tengkuk Gaara, membuat pria dengan tato ai itu merinding.

"Gak tuh." Gaara menjawab ketus, masih dengan memalingkan wajah. Gaara dapat mendengar Kyuubi terkekeh pelan di sebelahnya. "Elo emang manis ya, himeee~" Kyuubi berkata jail sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dengan-memang-benar-benar-dengan-tenaga-penuh hingga membuat Gaara terbatuk-batuk gak jelas.

"ARGH! ELO NIAT BUNUH GUE YA, HAH? BAKKA!" Gaara berteriak saking kesalnya sambil berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuubi yang super duper hyper ultra kekencengan itu. "AHAHAHAHA, gue suka ngliat elo teriak-teriak kayak gitu!" Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa kencang membuat pria beriris emerald di sampingnya memandang tajam pada dirinya.

"Cih, gue bunuh loe!" Gaara berkata tajam pada Kyuubi, sedangkan yang diancam hanya tersenyum menantang. "Ahahaha, dengan senang hati. Silahkan bunuh, hime…" Kyuubi tersenyum rubah sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan emosinya lalu pria dengan iris emerald itu menyenderkan dirinya di dinding yang ada sambil melipat tangan di bawah dada.

"Mending cepet selesaiin. Kasian Naruto, bakka." Gaara berkata datar.

"Ia, ia! Sip!" Kyuubi menjawab cepat kasian juga sama Naruto yang pastinya panik banget~

Kyuubi dan Gaara kini sedang berada di ruang pengawas yang ada di kantor Uchiha Corp. and mereka ini lah yang ngerjain Naruto dari tadi, mulai dari lift yang terbuka dan tertutup sendiri hingga lampu yang menyala dan mati sendiri. Itu semua Kyuubi kendalikan lewat ruang pengawas ini. Tempat ini juga dipenuhi oleh data kiriman dari kamera sisi TV, jadi Gaara dan Kyuubi yang ada di sini dapat dengan mudah mengetahui pergerakan pria blonde tersebut.

And Kyuubi juga yang telah mengosongkan kantor ini, bukan untuk jahil tapi untuk sebuah 'hadiah' besar untuk Naruto nanti.

Kyuubi merogoh kantong sakunya dengan tak sabar, berusaha mendapatkan ponsel hitam-merah kesayangannya. Hup! Setelah di dapatkannya, Kyuubi mulai memencet beberapa angka yang kemudian menjadi sebuah rangkaian nomor telepon. Setelah dirasanya cukup, setan menawan itu segera menekan tombol 'call'.

"Hn," suara di seberang terdengar dari ponsel Kyuubi.

"Hoi, Gondrong!" Kyuubi membalas suara diseberang dengan sapaan yang sangat 'ramah'.

"Hoi juga setan! Sialan loe!" orang di seberang yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki sulung membalas perkataan Kyuubi kesal.

"Khekhekhe, loe jadi cepet emosi sekarang ya? Gak nyangka gue, ckck" Kyuubi terkekeh dengan jahilnya sedangkan Gaara di sebelahnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Ck, terserah elo aja deh mau ngomong apa. Gue lagi males debat. Jadi, gimana?" kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Uzumaki sulung a.k.a Itachi Uzumaki dengan penasaran.

"Jelas beres! Apa seh yang gak beres sama gue." Kyuubi mulai menyombongkan dirinya dengan bangga.

"Che, iya-iya bakka Otouto! Jadi gue mulai sekarang?" Itachi bertanya antusias.

"Yups! Jangan nyampe salah, okay?"

"Hn,"

Dengan begitu perbincangan singkat-atau panjang?-itu berakhir, menyisakan Kyuubi yang menyeringai senang.

"Mission two, complete!"

**.**

**=(^,^a)=**

**.**

"Sialan! Kenapa gak ada yang ngehubungin gue sih?" Naruto meracau keras sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya kini sedang mengemudikan sebuah mobil Mercedes SLR McLaren silver yang begitu mewah.

Mobil itu melaju kencang, membelah jalanan yang lenggang. Naruto hanya berharap dia bisa sampai di bandara secepat mungkin.

"Oh ia! Apa jangan-jangan teme udah di rumah kali yah?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan segera ia mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celananya. Naruto memandang layar itu dengan dahi berkedut.

**71 panggilan tak terjawab**

"WHAT? SHIT!" Naruto menggemeretakkan giginya kencang. Ia pun mengecek semua panggilan yang tak sempat dijawabnya. Semua itu dari teman-temannya, teman-teman Sasuke, Uzumaki Brothers, Tou-san dan juga Kaa-sannya. Tapi, tak ada satu pun panggilan dari Sasuke di sana. Naruto mengerang kecewa.

"Kenapa seh gak ada yang jemput gue ke kantor? Lagian gue ini ketiduran atau apa sih?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, bingung, kesal, sedih, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu rasa.

Naruto masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata sampai ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Segera disambarnya benda biru muda itu.

**Itachi-nii memanggil…**

Naruto segera memencet tombol 'yes' dengan tak sabaran tanpa menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke sudah di rumah?" Naruto langsung menanyakan pada intinya tapi Itachi tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ita-nii?" Naruto kembali bersuara.

"N-Naruto," Naruto menelan ludah. Suara Itachi tak seperti biasanya. Terdengar sangat serius tapi suaranya agak serak seperti orang…menangis?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang ada lalu bergegas menjawab, "Iya, ada apa?"

"Hh, itu…" Itachi tampak bimbang membuat Naruto semakin berdebar. "Ia, ada apa nii-chan?"

"Pergilah ke Konoha Elite Hospital sekarang." Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lirih. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Untuk apa ia harus ke rumah sakit? Bukannya harusnya ia bertemu Sasuke sekarang?

"Untuk apa? Sasuke bagaimana? Dimana dia?" Naruto mulai menghujamkan pertanyaan. "Lebih baik kau cepat, Naruto. Kami semua sudah ada di rumah sakit…" Itachi masih bersuara lirih membuat Naruto mulai panic.

"Memang siapa yang sakit, Ita-nii?" Naruto bertanya penasaran. "Hh, itu… M-maaf Naruto tapi ini berita yang pasti membuatmu terkejut." Suara Itachi lebih lirih lagi bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar ada suara tangisan dari teleponnya.

"Ungh, B-baik." Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil mematikan sambungan telpon yang masih menyala. Lalu ia segera membanting stir membawa mobil kesayangannya itu ke arah Konoha Elite Hospital yang berlawanan arah dari Bandara yang menjadi tujuan semulanya.

"Hh, Kami-sama semoga semuanya baik-baik saja…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan dengan gelisah sembari berharap semoga Kami-sama tak mempermainkannya kali ini.

Huft.. Naruto kau melupakan sesuatu… selain Kami-sama, disebelahmu masih ada sang setan yang bisa membuat kejutan yang sangat menyeramkan. Ingat masih ada Kyuubi Uzumaki^^ YaHa~ XD

Okay Back To Story!

**.**

**.**

"Oi! Loe udah nelpon si jeruk kan, ndrong?" Kyuubi bertanya asal. Ia kini sedang duduk bersila di atas kursi di sebuah koridor rumah sakit tentu tak lupa sambil merangkul hime kesayangannya. Siapa? Gaara lah! Masa choji, kan gak mungkin XP hehe^^

"Ck, beres. Naruto dalam perjalanan." Itachi menyringai tipis di balik topeng stoicnya. "Yosh! Kita harus siap-siap, un!" Deidara yang baru saja mendapat dialog pertamanya langsung memasang pose ala pejuang yang ingin melawan penjajah.

"Yippieee~ Akhirnyaaa~ setelah lima tahun dapet juga gue foto SasuNaru Original! YESSSS hahay ahahahaha…" Nah kalo kata-kata yang kayak begini udah jelas banget keluarnya dari siaoa. Yup! Sakura si Fujoshi Akut itu pastinya!

"Sakura-chan! Ini rumah sakit jangan teriak-teriak!" Kiba yang ada disebelah Sakura menyikut lengan wanita itu pelan. "Ups! Ehehhe, maklum lah~ gue kan kangen pair kesayangan." Sakura nyengir gaje.

"Dasar Fujoshi bakka!" Kyuubi melempar kaleng kosong cocacola ke kepala pink sakura dengan asal and kerennya,

Tuk

"Aww~ Argh! Kyuu-nii!"

"Hoh, kena ternyata khekhekhe" and gitu deh, Kyuubi sih Cuma ketawa jail. Dasar setan =="

"Huh, kalo nglempar tuh sekalian sama isinya tau! Apaan nih? Kaleng kosong doank! Emang gue makan kaleng apa! Huh week" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. "Halah kebanyakan protes loe! Itu udah syukur gue ngasi kalengnya dari pada kagak sama sekali. Kan lumayan buat pajangan di kamar loe, Fujoshintinggg~" Kyuubi menyringai jail melihat sakura yang tiba-tiba mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Huh, Kyuu-nii kira Ra pemulung apa!Masa kaleng dipake pajangan!" Sakura mencubit lengan Kyuubi keras, Uh~ dia geregetan berat.

"Argh! Pake nyubit lagi loe. Galak amat jadi cewe pantes gak ada yang mau. Kayak sepupu loe ini donk, imut, manis, gak galak lagi~ iya kan himeee~" Kyuubi menyeringai jail sambil memerengkan kepalanya lalu menggesek-gesekan pipinya ke pipi Gaara dengan gemas sambil memeluknya dari samping.

"Kyaaaa~" Sakura yang melihatnya langsung deh! Jiwa fujoshi kumat dengan diiringi kobaran api membara*halah* dengan gesit Sakura langsung mengabadikan moment itu dengan kamera hp kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Gaaranya sih tetep duduk manis sambil muter bola mata bosen. Hal kayak gini udah sering banget. Kyuubi sih gak pernah sehari gak meluk dia. Apa lagi kalo lagi di depan Sakura, sifat jailnya Kyuubi langsung aktif mode: ON deh! Kyuubi bakal lebih sering lagi ngegrepe-grepe Gaara.

Yeah, menurut Gaara kejadian grepe-grepe begitu sih dilakuin Kyuubi gak Cuma buat ngaktifin jiwa fujonya si Sakura tapi ya buat nyari untung juga. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan lah, ckck… Gaara sih pasrah-pasrah ajah daripada malah nambah digrepe-grepe hiii~

"Please deh, Kyuu. Ini rumah sakit bego! Jangan dipake ajang mesra-mesraan dong!" Itachi geleng-geleng kepala gaje, lucu juga ngliat otoutonya itu segitu freaknya sama Gaara. And Itachi juga rada sweatdrop ngliat ekspresinya Gaara yang pasrah-pasrah begitu. Kalo Gaara nglawan pasti dia bakal lebih digrepe-grepe tapi kalo gak dilawan ya sama aja Kyuubi pasti bakal lebih nge-grepe-grepe lagi. Ya amun~ ini kali yang namanya dilemma anatara surga dan Neraka hahay XD

"Bilang aja sirik. Dasar gondrong!" Kyuubi memberi pandangan mengejek pada Bakka Aniki tersayangnya itu.

"Gak tuh. Ngapain gue sirik, kurang kerjaan banget. Gue punya uke yang lebih imut kok." Itachi balas menatap tajam Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan(?) Deidara ke depan Kyuubi.

"Heh? Apa loe bilang? Hime gue ini jauh lebih imut tau! Dasar bakka." Kyuubi juga memandang tajam Itachi sambil ikut-ikuan menyodorkan Gaara.

"Dei-chan gue lebih manis."

"Gak! Gaara-chan gue yang lebih manis!"

"Gue bilang dei-chan yang lebih manis!"

"Hoo tidak bisa! My Hime lah yang paling manis!"

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling memberi deathglare andalan mereka sambil tetap berdebat megenai siapa yang lebih manis. Yang lain sih Cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop plus ber-gubrak ria.

"Huh, pokoknya Gaara yang paling manis!" Kyuubi membuang muka sambil kembali memeluk Gaara dari samping lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Gaara. "Puh, si Jeruk itu kok lama banget sih? Gue ngantuk jadinya…" Kyuubi menggeliat pelan di bahu Gaara.

"Kyuu, loe gak apa-apa? Badan loe panes." Gaara menyentuh lembut helai kemerahan Kyuubi. Badan Kyuubi agak panas, mungkin nih setan kecapean kali. Setan bisa cape juga ternyata, ckckck hehehe…

"Humm.. kepala gue pusing nih. Minta sun donk biar sembuh~" Kyuubi menyringai jail sebelum agak mendongakan kepalanya dan kecupan kecil di telinga kanan Gaara.

"Uh…" HahayXD muka Gaara merah tuh. "Apaan seh loe? Sun, sun kepala loe!" Gaara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha membuat Kyuubi minggir dari sana tapi apa daya bukannya bangun dari bahu Gaara, si Kyuubi malah makin nempel ajah =="

"Khekhekhe, gue becanda himeee~ tapi kalo beneran loe mau nge-sun gue sih, gue mau-mau aja khekhekhe…" Kyuubi terkekeh jail melihat wajah Gaara yang merah padam. "Ck, mati loe." Gaara berkomentar datar n ditanggapi dengan senyum 'manis' dari Kyuubi.

"Nanti aja deh. Gue mau matinya sama elo ajah." Aihh~ Kyuubi bisa gombal juga ternyata hehe ^^a

"Argh, rese loe Kyuu. Sana minggir! Malu tau diliatin orang, dasar bakka." Gaara makin mengerang dipelukan Kyuubi. "Khekhekhe, iya~ Gue bangun himeee~" Kyuubi berkata alay sambil mencubit pipi Gaara gemas. And Gaara sih Cuma mandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang mengatakan, che-berani-elo-nyentuh-gue-lagi-gue-cincang-loe-pake-pisau-dapur! Si Kyuubi mah Cuma ketawa-ketawa gaje aja ngeliat himenya yang segitu keselnya. Dasar aneh =="

"Eh, eh! Naruto udah nyampe di parkiran rumah sakit tuh!" Suigetsu dan Neji datang dengan tergesa-gesa dari arah parkiran membuat perhatian yang lain tertuju ke mereka. Mereka memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga di dekat tempat parker untuk melihat situasi di sana.

"Hn," Itachi yang melihat ke arah mereka membentuk seringaian senang.

"Permainan dimulai…" Sang Uzumaki Sulung menjilat bibirnya atasnya pelan.

"Yosh!" Kyuubi bangun dari duduknya lalu masuk ke ruangan yang ada di depan koridor tempatnya dan yang lainnya duduk tadi. "Hoi, si Jeruk udah dateng tuh. Are you ready, Otouto-chan?" Kyuubi memberi smirk andalannya pada orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hn, ready." Sebuah kalimat datar dengan nada jahil yang sangat kentara terucap pelan dari bibir pria yang terbaring di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesasa-gesa*kalau ga mau dibilang lari*di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Kepalanya udah nyut-nyutan mikirin siapa sihyang sakit di saat yang ga tepat kayak gini? Naruto berjalan lurus, belok kiri, belok kanan, lurus lagi, ada tangga naikin, ga berani naik lift takut dia hahayXD, abis naik tangga jalan lagi, belok kanan lagi, lurus lagi, ada perempatan belok kiri.

"Buset, jauh amat yak?" Naruto sweatdrop mendadak ngeliat cara ngedeskripsiinnya si author yang super gaje ini XP

TEP

Pria blonde ini menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, dia memiringkan kepalanya seolah tak mengerti keadaan. Tak jauh di depannya Naruto melihat teman-temannya yang sedang terdudu haru bahkan sampai ada yang menangis.

"Ugh,"Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Dengan gemetar dia mulai mendekat ke kerumunan yang sedang 'bersedih' itu. Kalau boleh jujur nih ya, feelingnya Naruto itu dari tadi udah jelekkkk bangettttt~ Ga tau deh bakal ada kejadia apa. Yang jelas pasti sesuatu yang bakal bikin 'shock' berat deh~

"Konichiwa, minna…" naruto menyapa pelan ke semua orang yang sedang tertunduk dalam. "Hiks, N-Naru-chan~" Sakura bangun dari duduknya lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. "Aa, Sakura-chan? Sebenernya ada apa sih? Loe kenapa nangis?" Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Sakura yang sedang menangis di pelukannya.

Gaara bangun perlahan dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri. "Udahlah, Sakura-chan. Kasi tau ke Naruto. Dia berhak tau masalah ini." Gaara berkata lirih sambil mencoba memisahkan Sakura dari Naruto.

"Yang sabar ya, Naruto…" Kiba bangun dari duduknya lalu menepuk sekali punggung sobatnya itu. "Hei~ Tunggu, tunggu~ ini sebenernya ada apaan sih?" Naruto bertanya penasaran sambil memandangi satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya yang ada di situ. "Naruto, kau harus kuat." Itachi mengacak pelan rambut blonde Naruto yang berantakan dengan sayang.

"Hah? Sebenernya siapa yang sakit? Tou-san and Kaa-san gak apa-apa kan? Terus, Sasuke mana?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Paman and Bibi ga apa-apa kok, cuman mereka lagi ngurusin berbagai keperluan di kantor." Deidara menjawab salah satu pertanyaan Naruto. "Terus siapa yang sakit? Sasuke dimana?" naruto kembali bertanya.

"Bukan sakit Naruto. Tapi…" Kyuubi menggantung sesaat kata-katanya lalu mendorong Naruto agar masuk ke dalam ruangan pasien yang ada di depan koridor.

Huft

Naruto tertegun sesaat melihat ruangan itu. Penuh alat-alat medis yang entah apa namanya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah,

Tep Tep Tep

Naruto melangkah pelan diiringi Kyuubi diebelakangnya menuju ke dalam ruangan itu lalu berhenti di samping ranjang yang ada di sana.

Deg

Naruto memandangi sebuah maha karya Tuhan yang bagaikan porselen itu. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya pelan lalu membelai kulit pucat seseorang yang ada di dalamnya.

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Dia yakin yang dilihatnya ini bukanlah mimpi. Rambut raven yang ia rindukan kini ada di depan matanya, terbaring lemah, dengan bibir yang membisu. Tak ada ucapan selamat datang yang terucap dari orang yang dirindukan naruto itu.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto menggumam pelan sembari mengelus kening dingin Sasuke pelan. Namun tak ada jawaban.

" Sasuke?" Naruto kini lebih mendekat kea rah Sasuke. "Teme! Jawab, teme! Loe kenapa?" Naruto menggoncangkan bahu Sasuke keras tapi tetap, mata itu tetap tertutup seolah tak ingin memperlhatkan onyx indahnya pada naruto, bibir itu tetap terkatup seolah tak ingin mengucapkan apapun pada si pria blonde itu.

"Kyuu, Sasuke kenapa? Kenapa badannya diperban gini? Pucat! Dia pucat banget! Sasue kenapa, Kyuu?" Naruto bertanya panic pada Kyuubi. Naruto bisa mendengar beberapa orang di luar menangis pilu.

"Hh, tadi, Sasuke pulang lebih awal. Gak ada yang jemput dia and dia juga gak ngehubungin siapa-siapa buat jemput dia. Some how gue ngrasa dia pingin buat kejutan buat kita. Terus dia mutusin buat naik taxi aja,"

"Kyuu! Jangan berbelit-belit! Intinya apa?" Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi dengan kacau.

'Che, main potong-potong aja nih orang! Ga tau gue lagi*pura-pura*serius apa!' Kyuubi membatin geram dalam hati.

"Taxi-nya tabrakan. Meledak." Satu kalimat yang dikeluarkan Itachi untuk menyambung kata-kata Kyuubi tadi sukses membuat kedua sapphire naruto terbelalak lebar. "A-apa? Terus Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Supir taxinya harus amputasi and Sasuke… dokter udah usaha nolong tapi dia gak bisa ditolong lagi…" Neji menyambung kata-kata Itachi dan Kyuubi tadi menyisakan Naruto yang sangat terpukul. Mata si blonde yang semula bening mulai ternodai beberapa gumpalan air mata, bahu itu bergetar menahan sesak yang ia rasa dalam dada.

"Ukhh… A-AHAHHAHAHAHAHA! BOHONG! Kalian bohong kan! Hahaha!" Naruto menjambak rambut depannya frustasi, dia tertawa tapi air matanya telah mengalir deras melewati sapphire indahnya.

"Ukh, Sasuke loe gak bakal ninggalin gue kan? Kita baru ketemu, teme! Kita udah janji bakal bareng-bareng terus kan, teme?" Naruto mengoyanggoyangkan badan Sasuke keras, namun masih tetap sama tak ada respon. Keadaaanya sangat hening yang terdengar hanya beberapa isakan pilu yang menggema terpantulkan oleh dinding-dinding rumah sakit yang sepi.

"ARGH! Teme. Jawab gue! Jawab gue! Loe gak bakal pergi lagi kan? Loe gak bakal ninggalin gue lagi kan? Ukh… temeeee~": Naruto mendekat ke Sasuke lalu merengkuh kekasihnya itu dengan kuat seolah tak mengijinkan jiwa Sasuke meninggalkan raga yang kini sedang direngkuhnya.

"Naruto, sabar." Kyuubi menepuk bahu Naruto pelan tapi Naruto menepis tangan Kyuubi kasar.

"Minggir! Gue mau sama Sasuke!" Naruto menatap tajam Kyuubi masih sambil merengkuh Sasuke di dadanya.

"Ukh," Kyuubi mundur beberapa langkah. Agak kaget juga ngeliat tatapan Naruto yang sampe segitunya. Kyuubi agak merapat kea rah Itachi lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga anikinya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu, "Ih buset dah! Si jeruk serem juga kalo lagi kacau kayak gini."

"Hn, tapi kayaknya Sasuke juga udah ga tahan pura-pura mati begitu. Tapi enak juga dia bisa dipeluk-peluk begitu ama si naruto." Itachi balas berbisik pada Kyuubi.

"Teme…" desah lirih naruto kembali terdengar di ruang hening ini. Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke erat, menyamankan dirinya di perpotongan leher Sasuke yang dingin lalu berbisik kecil,

"Aishiteru…"

TES

"Ukh, hikss hiks hiks ukh…" Naruto menggeram keras di pelukan Sasuke. Bahunya bergetar hebat, dadanya sesekkk bangettttt! Rasanya kayak pingin lompat dari lantai tujuh terus nabrak batu and mantul terus nyebut ke laut and keseret ombak yang bakal jadi tsunami*WHAT?=="*

"S-sasuke.." Naruto masih meracau dalam tangisnya.

"Hn, jangan nangis dobe." Sebuah tangan dingin milik Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto membuat yang dielus jadi berjengit kaget.

"A-ap-apa?" Naruto mundur-mundur ngejauh dari Sasuke dengan tampang super horror.

"Hn? Heh, dobe." Sasuke menyringai jahil melihat wajah super kaget dari uke kesayangannya itu.

"E-elo ng-ngomong? Mayat kok ngomong? Setan ya? Gue mimpi kali!"

PLAK

Naruto menampar pipinya keras dan, "Ouch! Sakit~ b-berarti bukan mimpi! Elo yang setan! Keluar dari badan sasuke gue. Sana hush hush!" Naruto mencoba mengusir 'setan' dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah super horror.

And yang lain sih Cuma ber-HAAA? Ria ngeliat tingkah konyol *kalo ga mau dibilang bego* si Naruto.

"Puh, ahahahaha… ternyata sekali dobe emang tetep dobe ya?" Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat dobenya yang polosnya keterlaluan ini. "Gue ini Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, dobe. Yang tadi Cuma main-main aja, bakka~" Sasuke senyum manis ke naruto yang lagi blink-blink sendiri.

"Eh? Berarti elo gak jadi mati kan?" Naruto bertanya polos sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sasuke.

"Gak lah. Mana mau gue mati sekarang. Ketemu dobe gue yang imut ini aja baru hari ini~" Sasuke mencubit pipi naruto gemas. "Ehehehe… syukur deh~" Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke senang and kali ini pelukan Naruto pasti dibales lah~ "Hn, Aishiteru mo dobe…" Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto membuat si empunya telinga memerah sendiri mendengarnya.

"CIIIEEEEEEE~ MESRANYAAAA~" koor yang lain kompak. And SasuNaru sih Cuma cengar-cengir ajah hahay XD

"Huft! Tapi kalian semua udah ngerjain gue! Tega banget! Pasti Kyuubi nih otak dari semuanya! Tega loe, Kyuu" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuubi. "Meh, to ujung-ujungnya happy juga. Ini mah biar seru, bego!" Kyuubi membela diri.

"Seru apanya! Gue kaget setngah mati tau!"

"Meh mati pake setengah-setengah. Langsung aja mati beneran."

DUAK

"Naruto itu sobat gue enak aja disuruh mati." Gaara menyikut perut Kyuubi keras. Wagagagaga, sakit tuh kaciannn Kyuu-channnn~ hahay XD

"Ya udah lah, toh happy ending kan?" Sasuke mengecup pelan kepala Naruto dari belakang. "Hu`um… Yosh!" Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, dobe…" Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto yang duduk bersila diantara kedua kakinya.

"Humm?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya agak kesamping agar bisa melihat Sasuke dibelakangnya dan,

CUP

Blush

Rona merah merambat cepat ke kedua pipi gempal Naruto saat sebuat kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir tipisnyanya. Ditambah lagi,

"Will you marry me?"

Sebuah cincin perak polos dengan sebuah berlian kecil di dalamnya tersodor indah di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu menjawab pasti, "Sure, dear".

"Eh! Bintang jatuh teme! Minta permohonan!" Naruto yang melihat bintang jatuh langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat pose memohon yang biasa dia lakukan di gereja.

Otak jahil Sasuke langsung aktif saat melihat wajah-sok-serius naruto saat meminta permohonan. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto lalu berbisik jahil,

"**Kami-sama, semoga aja si author super gaje ini mau ngebuatin sequel fic ini dengan rate M++"**

"HAH?" Naruto langsung berhenti memohon dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang tertawa jahil.

"ARGH! TEME MESUMMMMMM~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

BOWSSSS~ GAJEEEEEEEEEE HAHAYYYYYY~ XD

Nyahahahha~ update juga akhirnya hayui hehe^^ gomen ne apdetnya telatttt bgtttt~ kayaknya pasti udah pada lupa ya sama cerita gaje ini? Ya taka pa lah~ salah saya ngupdatenya telat hahay~

Ow ia! Kayaknya chap terakhir ini rada aneh ya? Ehehehe, ngerjain di sela-sela tugas yang numpuk begini lah hasnya, harap dimaklumi :p

Oke lah, saya tak mau panjang-panjang ngocehnya. Pokoknya hayui ucapin makasi banget buat yang udah baca =review fic aneh ini. Hayui bener-bener makasi banget deh!

Yaud, review lagi ya~ biar tambah semangat bikin fic hehehehe…

Yupz! Jaa minna-san~

Author,

uchi hayui chan


End file.
